


Une histoire d'enfants

by Kiara_JustTwoWriting



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chaos, Evil Odin (Marvel), Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki has children, Loki is powerful, Loki's Children - Freeform, Lonely Loki (Marvel), M/M, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Ragnarok, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vanaheimr | Vanaheim
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_JustTwoWriting/pseuds/Kiara_JustTwoWriting
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Loki et de ses enfants. C'est une histoire de folie et de séparation, d'amour et de sacrifices. Au milieu de tout ça il y a Tony Stark, il y a la Magie et Yggdrasil.Gungnir entre les mains, Loki est le Roi d'Asgard après la révélation de la cruelle réalité. Accompagné de ses deux alliées les plus anciennes, il va chercher à Jotunheim et Vanaheim les objets qui lui permettront de libérer ses enfants du châtiment d'Odin, découvrant la vérité sur les Jotnar par la même occasion. Sur Midgard il trouvera l'aide et le génie de Tony Stark, qui sera une aide indispensable pour retrouver ses fils.Mais Odin est furieux et il ne compte pas les laisser tranquille, quitte à déclencher le Ragnarok.(Modifé le 13/12/2020)
Relationships: Loki & Loki's Children (Marvel), Loki & Pepper Potts, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Kudos: 35





	1. Les enfants

** PARTIE 1 **

**Midgard : 1284**

**Loki à 1901 ans (14 ans)**

Sleipnir était né de l’innocence alors que soleil passait à travers les branches des arbres de la forêt d’Asgard. A cette époque, Loki ignorait tout de l’amour et des enfants, considérant qu’il avait encore le temps avant de se poser ce genre de question.

Sleipnir avait été créé sans être consentit, au milieu de sa terreur et de son incompréhension, l’ordre d’Odin résonnant dans ses oreilles, le palais loin derrière les arbres, Frigga hors de portée de ses appels à l’aide. 

Comme il avait pleuré ! Comme il s’était sentit seul ! Abandonné dans cette forêt, Svadilfari encore quelque part entre les ombres, incapable de reprendre forme humaine ou d’utiliser sa magie. Il lui fallut deux mois pour comprendre la raison, un mois de plus pour l’accepter et encore un mois de plus pour aimer ce qui grandissait en lui. Son enfant. Son _bébé_. La chaire de sa chaire, le sang de son sang. Au total, il fallut onze mois pour arriver au terme de sa grossesse.

_Personne ne vint le chercher, il ne comprenait pas, il était si seul, il avait peur._

Il avait mille questions en tête à chaque instant : l’enfant serait-il comme lui ou comme son père, devait-il prévenir Svadilfari (1), Odin le laisserait-il élever son petit s’il était humain, comment l’élever s’il s’avérait être un équidé, comment le nourrir et répondre à ses besoins, serait-il un bon parent, l’aimerait-il assez, son enfant serait-il heureux ?

Il voyait déjà les regards, les murmures. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais personne ne l’aimait. Il n’y avait que sa nourrice Nyma et la petite fille d’une des servantes, Cassiopée, à être gentilles envers lui. Était-ce à cause de Thor ? Thor était si lumineux. Il l’éblouissait. Loki préférait rester dans l’ombre de la bibliothèque, où il y avait le calme et le silence, à écouter son frère et ses amis jouer à l’extérieur. Peut-être que s’il allait jouer dehors avec les guerriers comme son frère, on l’aimerait plus. Peut-être qu’il pourrait aussi avoir des sourires et gâteaux et qu’ils passeraient même leurs mains dans ses cheveux.

Il sentit immédiatement quand Sleipnir souhaita voir le soleil. Il se coucha sur l’herbe, ferma les yeux et l’accompagna, s’ouvrant, criant, pleurant. Il mit au monde le fruit d’une union forcée, son enfant chéri et adoré. Malgré la fatigue, il se força à se relever pour aider son fils à se stabiliser sur ses _huit_ jambes, à frotter son museau contre le sien, à lui offrir son lait. Il regarda le cœur battre sous ses côtes grises et fut tellement soulagé. Son bébé allait bien. Il avait réussi.

Son cœur se gonfla d’un sentiment si fort qu’il l’étourdit un instant. _L’amour_. Les regards et les murmures n’avaient plus aucune importance, son fils était tout ce qui comptait.

L’ombre de Svadilfari fonça le crin du poulain, mais le Roi des Chevaux se contenta de donner un coup de museau sur son fils pour le reconnaitre et de repartir. Loki se détendit, réalisant qu’il ne comptait pas emmener son enfant loin de lui.

C’est à deux qu’ils rentrèrent à Asgard, Loki lui racontant l’histoire de chaque constellation d’une voix douce. A sa grande surprise, son fils avait hérité de sa capacité de télépathie et semblait avoir la même de la curiosité de sa mère.

« Et tu verras, Sleipnir, le Palais est si grand que l’on s’y perd facilement, mais nous l’explorerons ensembles pour que ça n’arrive jamais, d’accord ? » L’équidé hennit de joie, la chaleur de son corps réchauffant sa main.

Il sentit la Magie de sa mère avant de la voir apparaitre dans une nuée de plumes de corbeau, caractéristique de la cape qui lui permettait de voler. Elle lui tomba dessus, le serrant dans ses bras comme s’il allait s’échapper et disparaitre. « **Loki** **!** J’étais tellement inquiète ! »

Il ravala les onze mois passés dans la forêt, il tut tous les matins passés à scruter les ombres dans l’espoir de la voir apparaitre, il cacha sa solitude et son sentiment d’abandon et s’en voulu pour son amertume. Frigga semblait tellement soulagée, il ne voulait pas gâcher son bonheur maintenant. Et l’étreinte de sa maman lui avait manqué plus que tout.

« Un poulain ? » s’enquit la Reine en les regardant avec un regard troublé.

La chaleur emplit immédiatement sa poitrine et il embrassa son fils d’un regard remplit d’amour. Il ne put s’empêcher de caresser sa crinière, tant elle était douce et belle. A cet instant, il était certainement aussi éblouissant que Thor.

« Maman, je te présente mon fils, Sleipnir. » dit-il, avec cette voix qu’avaient les mères quand elles présentaient leur enfant.

« Ton… Oh. » Le visage de la Reine se fripa, comme si elle allait pleurer et Loki la regarda avec inquiétude, mais elle finit par sourire, rassurant son petit cœur. « Il est magnifique, Loki. Bonjour, Sleipnir. »

« Bonjour, Grand-Mère. » répondit l’équidé comme sa mère lui avait appris.

Le choc sur le visage de Frigga était si vif, que Loki éclata de rire, rapidement suivit d’un hennissement. La Mage finit par les regarder tous les deux avec incrédulité avant de secouer la tête et de leur sourire.

« On rentre à la maison ? »

Il n’eut jamais l’opportunité de lui faire visiter le palais. Si Frigga avait été prête à aimer et élever son enfant comme son petit-fils, Odin eut la réaction totalement opposée et le condamna dès l’instant où il le rencontra.

« Ce cheval difforme, n’est certainement pas mon petit-fils ! Qu’on l’emmène à l’écurie ! » ordonna le Roi et son cœur se brisa aussi violemment qu’il avait aimé Sleipnir profondément.

« _Non_ ! » supplia-t-il, hurla-t-il, pleura-t-il. « Père ! écoutez-moi ! »

Mais Loki eut beau protester, il eut beau essayer d’expliquer, de faire comprendre ses sentiments, le Père de Toute Chose resta impitoyable.

Au moins, Loki avait-il la possibilité de voir son fils, de l’emmener se balader, de passer des après-midis à ses côtés. La douleur (de l’abandon, du sentiment de trahison, du jugement de son père) passa avec le temps. Savoir d’Odin utilisait son enfant comme monture le blessa mais il se tut. Quelque chose s’était brisé dans ses sentiments envers le Roi d’Asgard. Il devait maintenant faire attention à ne pas montrer la colère qui montait dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu’il voyait le Père de Toute Chose et se rappelait le sort de Sleipnir.

Thor se montra toujours gentil vis-à-vis de Sleipnir, bien que mal à l’aise. Mais Loki ne vit jamais dans ses yeux l’amour d’un oncle pour son neveu, uniquement l’attention forcée que l’on accorde à l’enfant d’un autre.

Lorsque Odin décida de l’emmener livrer bataille, il crut mourir d’inquiétude.

Le box resta vide durant de longs, longs, longs jours.

Et Loki se retrouva seul avec son inquiétude.

* * *

**Midgard : 1439**

**Loki a 2131 ans (presque 16 ans)**

Jormungandr naquit avec sa peur. Craignant qu’il lui soit arraché aussi, il s’était réfugié au grand lac des Hautes Montagnes de Vanaheim, donnant l’excuse d’un voyage pour apprendre les arts magiques qui lui étaient inconnus.

Les sentiments exacerbés par la grossesse, Loki passa six mois à avoir peur à chaque minute. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir l’élever, peur de décevoir encore son père, peur que son enfant ne soit dédaigné, peur qu’il soit malheureux, peur qu’il soit un mauvais père, peur que Sleipnir ne lui en veuille. Par chance, sa forme reptilienne était la plus aisée à prendre : Thor adorait les serpents et souvent Loki se coulait dans la peau de l’animal pour lui faire plaisir. ( _Il se souvenait de s’être transformé en vipère pour faire une blague à Thor et de son regard émerveillé qui l’avait rendu jaloux, car Thor ne l’avait jamais regardé ainsi, et de l’avoir poignardé dans un sursaut de ressentiment et de jalousie._ )

Il mit au monde un œuf émeraude dont Jormungandr mit encore trois mois à quitter (2). C’était un serpenteau déjà si beau et si grand. Il n’eut aucun mal à apprendre à chasser avec sa mère, à se servir des vibrations sur sol pour visualiser son environnement et à contrôler son venin.

Les Vanes étaient un peuple qui vénérait la Magie, et ils considéraient Jormungandr comme le fils de celui-ci. Ils étaient bons et bienveillants, s’extasiant devant son enfant… Loki n’était pas habitué, refrénant avec mal son instinct de protection qui lui hurlait de mordre quiconque s’approchant de son enfant.

_Personne ne ferait de mal à son fils, personne ne le prendrait, personne, personne, personne !_

Quand Jormungandr le mordit et que son venin se rependit dans ses veines, il crut mourir de douleur. C’était comme du feu liquide qui se frayait un chemin en lui, comme un tombeau d’aiguilles, comme bruler sous le soleil de Muspellheim (3). La seule chose qui lui permit de retenir ses hurlements fut l’inquiétude de son fils. Alors pour chasser la douleur, il lui parla des étoiles et des prophéties qu’elles dévoilaient de la part des Nornes. Le matin où il se réveilla sans avoir l’impression qu’on lui retournait la peau, il était immunisé contre tous les poisons d’Yggdrasil. 

« Un jour mon fils, tu seras si grand que tu pourras gouter les nuages, et tu seras si fort que tu n’auras pas d’ennemis. Tu t’enrouleras autour des branches d’Yggdrasil pour y passer l’hiver et tu protègeras les Neufs Royaumes. »

« _Et toi Maman ?_ » demanda Jormungandr d’un sifflement, s’enroulant sur ses épaules pour se loger contre son cou. Loki sourit en caressant ses écailles qui brillaient de mille feux sous le soleil.

« Moi je veillerais sur ton sommeil depuis tous les Royaumes. Je tuerais tes ennemis avant qu’ils ne naissent, je chasserais les nuages avant qu’ils ne coulent dans tes yeux et ne t’aveuglent. »

« Maitre Loki. » l’appela d’une voix incertaine un Vane depuis l’autre rive. Les Vanes étaient connus comme l’incarnation de la nature et les maitres de la sorcellerie et celui-ci semblait vouloir faire présentation de ses titres en portant un manteau de feuille et une lourde ceinture de potions. L’amertume de son expression était autant le vestige d’une ancienne guerre contre les Ases que ses sentiments face à ce qui allait se passer dans quelques minutes. « Ils sont là. »

Il se redressa et le remercia sincèrement, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues pour faire face aux guerriers envoyés par Odin pour venir le chercher. La pensée que Heimdall, incapable de le voir, devait être frustré de son incompétence lui donna presque le sourire. Mais le poids de son fils sur ses épaules lui arracha rapidement toute trace d’amusement.

Il savait déjà comment ça allait se passer. Il n’avait pas besoin des Nornes pour deviner la réaction de son père quand il serait à ses pieds. Alors il s’enfuit.

Il fuit, durant des jours et des nuits, ne dormant jamais, rassurant son enfant, chantant pour bercer ses rêves. La peur avait la consistance de la boue et stagnait dans ses poumons. Chaque bruissement, chaque sifflement, chaque son le faisait sursauter. Jormungandr ne dit rien quand sa mère le serra trop fort contre sa poitrine. Il regarda les lances et les épées ostensiblement pointées vers eux et siffla. Il siffla jusqu’à ce que Loki l’endorme magiquement le temps du voyage jusqu’à Asgard. Et quand il se réveilla, quand on l’arracha de la chaleur de sa mère, il siffla de plus belle et mordit. Il mordit, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’on le lâche, jusqu’à pouvoir se réfugier dans les habits de sa mère. Il avait peur. 

« Jormungandr, mon bébé, mon trésor, écoute-moi ! Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, je te retrouverais, d’accord ?! Je le te le promets ! Je viendrais te chercher !! » promit le prince contre les écailles, entre la colère, la peur et le désespoir. On lui enleva de nouveau le serpenteau des bras et un froid glacial lui remplit tout le corps, plus douloureux encore que le poison.

Loki hurla jusqu’à avoir la gorge déchirée, il se débattit jusqu’à être retenu par trop de guerrier pour pouvoir leur échapper, il supplia jusqu’à ce que les mots n’aient plus de sens. Seule la crainte d’un sort bien pire pour son fils l’empêcha de libérer sa Magie contre les Ases et Odin quand le Roi ordonna que l’on jette son enfant dans l’océan de Midgard.

« Ta Magie est une malédiction Loki ! Elle pervertie les bébés et leur donne une forme monstrueuse ! »

« Non ! Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! Ne faites pas ça ! Père ! » supplia-t-il encore et encore.

Frigga éclata en sanglot, mais ne fit aucun geste et ne dit aucune parole. Il eut envie de la mordre pour la faire réagir.

La paume de Thor contre son crane le brulait.

_Qu’ils soient tous maudits !_

Il pleura durant si longtemps que son corps cessa de produire des larmes. Il gémit de douleur pendant si longtemps que ses cordes vocales se turent. Il refusa de manger pendant si longtemps, que seule sa magie l’empêcha de mourir. Il refusa de voir quiconque durant trois mois. Un sort lui permit de regarder dans son sommeil son fils grandir trop vite, sa mue se transformer en volcans, la lutte de territoire contre un calamar géant. Il le regarda grandir sans parents, sans frère, sans famille. Tout seul. 

Quand il finit par sortir, il montra à tous ses yeux rouges de larmes. Il montra aux Neufs Royaumes ce que Asgard faisait aux mères.

Seule Cassiopée resta à ses côtés, même quand il avait si mal qu’il en devenait méchant. Thor essaya un temps de se faire pardonner et de lui changer les idées, mais il reprit rapidement ses anciennes habitudes.

Et Loki se retrouva seul avec sa douleur.

* * *

**Midgard : 1520**

**Loki a 2250 ans (presque 17 ans)**

Fenrir était le fils de sa colère et de sa haine. Cet enfant-là était né sur Midgard, au cœur d’une forêt, à l’endroit qui serait plus tard Washington.

Loki était alors tout le temps en colère : contre tous ceux qui le méprisaient, contre tous ceux qui se moquaient de ses enfants, contre les murmures et les regards, contre les amis de son frère, contre les guerriers qui voyaient en lui un lâche se servant de la magie, … Et dans son ventre de louve, il sentait son enfant s’agiter, il sentait sa colère, sa _violence_.

Mais cette violence ne l’inquiéta pas, au contraire, il se surprenait à souhaiter qu’elle se déchaine, que Fenrir brise Asgard entre ses crocs et qu’il piétine ses habitants sous ses pattes. Qu’il dévore Odin et son indifférence et Thor qui ne le _voyait pas_ et ses amis qui le regardaient de haut, et Sif qui l’accusait de tous les mots des Neuf Royaumes, et Heimdall qui ne le laissait pas en paix et qui l’empêchait d’aller voir son fils, et… et… et sa Mère qui ne faisait rien.

Trois mois plus tard, il confrontait Odin, prêt à en découdre cette fois-ci. Remplit de colère et de détermination, il était prêt à déclencher Ragnarök (4) sur le champ si le Roi d’Asgard essayait de lui enfant un énième fils. Surement le borgne le vit-il, à moins que ce ne soit la lame qu’il tenait fermement, car il lui permit de rester avec son enfant, à condition qu’il soit discret et qu’il reste dans le palais. Fenrir était un enfant de l’extérieur, qui avait besoin de courir dans l’herbe et de chasser les nuages, mais Loki ravala chaque mot, conscient de sa chance.

Il se permit de pleurer de soulagement seulement une fois à l’abris dans sa chambre, et rit comme il n’avait pas ri depuis des années. Il lui consacra chaque seconde de son temps, envoyant un clone à son effigie vaquer à ses devoirs de prince. Sa haine diminua jusqu’à ne plus accompagner chaque battement de son cœur. Il était heureux de pouvoir voir l’un de ses enfants grandir, sans être séparé de lui par une clôture.

Quand Fenrir devenait agressif, à être resté trop longtemps enfermé et désirant se dégourdir les pattes, Loki se posait contre lui, caressait sa douce fourrure et lui racontait mille histoires. Il lui parla de Nidhogg, le Dragon qui rongeait la racine d’Yggdrasil, de l’Aigle Vidofnir perché dans ses branches, de la Chèvre Heidrun au sommet de l’Arbre, et de l’Écureuil Ratatosk qui semait la discorde entre Nidhogg et Vidofnir. Il lui parla de la fontaine de la source de toute sagesse à Jötunheim, gardée par Mimir qui détient tous les secrets de l’univers, du puit d’Urd gardé par les trois Nornes tissant la destinée.

Finalement, ils finirent par sortir la nuit, quand tous les Ases dormaient profondément. Loki les téléporta directement dans l’une des grandes plaines du Nord, avant de se transformer en Louve. Il ne voulait pas risquer d’attirer l’attention en invitant Sleipnir à venir, mais garda se regret au coin de son cœur.

Sa désobéissance eu des conséquences : les rumeurs. La rumeur qu’un loup plus grand qu’un ours était apparu au Nord arriva rapidement au Palais et Odin demanda à voir Fenrir.

« Je sais ce que vous voulez faire Père. Vous voulez faire comme avec ses frères, me l’arracher et le cacher là où personne ne saura qui il est, où personne ne le verra ! Mais je ne vous laisserais pas faire cette fois-ci. » susurra la Langue-d’Argent, de cette voix douce qu’il utilisait pour prévenir d’une éternité de souffrances. Son corps ne bougea pas de sa position quand Odin chercha à le repousser et continua de se dresser entre la porte de sa chambre, derrière laquelle grognait son fils avec menace, et le Père de Toute Chose.

« Loki ! »

« Non, Odin. » L’expression qui passa un instant sur le visage du Roi le fit jubiler. « Pas cette fois. Si vous essayez de faire quoi que ce soit contre lui, alors je ferais en sorte d’apporter _une_ _honte sans fin sur Asgard_. » Oh, il en était capable. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Et ce serait le pire cauchemar d’Odin.

Le Roi finit par se détourner, furieux et Loki se laissa glisser contre la porte le cœur battant. Les Nornes avaient été miséricordieuses. Il ne pensait pas réellement que cela marcherait. Faire du chantage au Roi, Dieu, et Père de Toute Chose ? Seul un fou s’y risquerait.

Lentement, un sourire étira ses lèvres et il rit. Il semblerait qu’il était fou.

Quand Odin présenta le loup des rumeurs comme son fils, il rit à nouveau. C’était si bon ! Voir l’expression fermée et furieuse du Roi alors qu’il faisait l’annonce devant les Ases le rendait si heureux… 

Maintenant, Fenrir pouvait sortir du Palais, explorer Asgard et courir le jour. Quand il faisait beau, il acceptait même de prendre la petite Cassiopée sur son dos pour l’emmener en balade. Peu importait leur peur et les murmures, Loki n’en avait cure. Il ne voyait que Fenrir et Sleipnir jouer ensemble.

Mais Fenrir grandit vite. Trop vite. Rapidement, les Asgardiens se mirent à avoir peur et à se plaindre de sa présence dans le Palais et le Royaume. Ils criaient que la bête allait dévorer leurs enfants.

Alors Odin essaya de capturer son troisième enfant et Loki devint _fou_.

La colère l’aveugla, la haine embrasa son sang et il déversa sa magie sur ses opposants, les pulvérisa, les massacra, les déchiqueta.

« COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS VOUS EN PRENDRE A MON FILS, VERMINES ?! JE NE LAISSERAIS PERSONNE BLESSER MON BEBE ! » hurla-t-il aux Ases encore en vie qui tentaient de se relever. Il tua et brula jusqu’à ce que Thor vienne le combattre. « Toi aussi Thor ? Tu vas encore une fois m’empêcher de protéger mon petit ? Me retenir alors qu’on me le prend ?! » Il évita les coups de Mjöllnir, riposta avec sa lance, blessa, frappa. « Mais je ne te laisserais pas faire cette fois-ci ! Je vous tuerais tous avant !! »

« Lo… »

« MAINTENANT ! » ordonna Odin quelque part dans son dos, là où se trouvent les traitres et les ennemis, les hommes qui font semblant d’être un père et les voleurs d’enfants.

Gungnir (5) lui brula le dos et il hurla. Thor en profita pour le plaquer au sol, Mjöllnir sur son dos ( _ça faisait mal, mal, mal)_ l’empêchant de se lever, et Loki regarda les gardes enrouler un ruban de soie qui empestait la Magie autour de Fenrir tandis que Thor emprisonnait ses mains avec des menottes bloquant sa propre Magie.

« Les Nains ont fini de fabriquer Gleipnir hier. Elle ne peut être brisé, par quoi que ce soit à travers Yggdrasil, et se resserre à chaque mouvement. » expliqua cruellement le Roi. Fenrir grogna, furieux et Loki grogna, furieux, et Frigga détourna les yeux.

Il rit quand son fils arracha la main de Tyr, il hurla quand ils plantèrent une épée à travers sa mâchoire, il pleura quand son fils disparu avec le jugement d’Odin. Son fils fut emmené loin de lui, enfermé, ligoté, lacéré.

Thor ne fit rien, Frigga ne fit rien, Odin lui enleva son enfant sans culpabiliser. Il hurla, encore et encore, il hurla des malédictions et des condamnations, déversa son venin dans l’air pour empoisonner le monde et souhaita qu’il _brule_.

Et Loki se retrouva seul avec sa haine.

* * *

**Midgard : 1621**

**Loki a 2400 ans (presque 18 ans)**

Hel vit le jour avec son désir _de les voir mourir_. Sa haine n’avait pas diminué au cours des 150 années passées. Parce que sa haine était telle qu’il s’enfonçait toujours plus loin dans le Chaos.

Si Asgard brulait, il raviverait les flammes en riant.

_Qu’ils meurent, qu’ils brulent, qu’ils pleurent._

Il ne participait aux batailles que pour les faire taire, il ne sauvait les autres guerriers que parce que ce serait pire s’il ne le faisait pas. Il affrontait le monde en le méprisant comme il était méprisé, en les maudissant. Chaque regard, chaque rumeur, chaque moquerie se voyait répondre par une vengeance de sa création.

Une chevelure rasée, qui perd son doré pour aborder le noir de la nuit (6).

Des ombres et des illusions dans les couloirs pour nourrir les cauchemars.

Des hommes et des femmes ridiculisés en public, des secrets honteux dévoilés au grand jour.

Loki distillait le Chaos avec délectation.

Il utilisa ses talents de morphomage pour séduire, hommes, femmes, nains, elfes, peu importait. Son corps n’était qu’un moyen de parvenir à obtenir ce qu’il désirait, qu’un outil de manipulation. Il s’amusa des mœurs. Il était outrant de voir la peau dénudée au-delà des bras ? Il se baladait en simple pagne à travers le royaume. Avoir plus de deux conquêtes à la fois était une tare ? Il se créait un harem. Il l’avait promis à Odin après-tout, qu’il apporterait la honte sur Asgard.

Sa haine pour Thor grandissait. Thor, le puissant, charismatique et lumineux Thor. Le Dieu du Tonnerre, Prince Héritier aimé de tous, le futur Roi. Thor, qui participait aux moqueries, qui ne le défendait jamais, qui taisait toutes les fois où il lui avait sauvé la vie lors des batailles pour mettre son héroïsme en avant, qui laissait ses amis siffler leur mépris à son égard. Thor, qui ne se souvenait de l’existence de son frère que lorsqu’il avait besoin de lui ou quand il faisait parler de lui avec ses vengeances. Thor, qui le regardait toujours avec réprobation. Que Loki existe ou non, la vie de Thor ne changerait pas.

Et voilà si longtemps qu’il haïssait Odin qu’il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu’il l’avait considéré comme son père. Avant Sleipnir peut-être ? Ou avait-il était déçu avant ça ? A chaque fois qu’il posait les yeux sur lui, tous ses sentiments le faisaient suffoquer. Il se souvenait alors de chaque déchirement quand il lui prenait ses enfants. De ses yeux froids sur ses petits-fils. De son acharnement à le détruire. _Non, Loki._ Sa phrase favorite.

La haine de Loki grandit, grandit, et quand il sut qu’il était enceint de nouveau, il souhaita que le monde soit réduit en poussière.

C’est Nyma, son ancienne nourrice, qui lui chuchota une solution : partir. Il fallut à Asgard dix-sept jours avant de remarquer sa disparition, et uniquement car il n’était pas venu aider la Déesse de la Médecine Eir. Alors il envoya un double à son image, une illusion créée de toute pièce et qu’il chargeait suffisamment de Magie pour lui permettre de se comporter comme lui. _Et personne ne comprit_. Pas même sa Mère. Son cœur était déjà une plaie à vif, mais il eut quand même mal.

Par un quelconque miracle, l’enfant qu’il mit au monde à l’abris du regard d’Heimdall avait une apparence humaine. Une petite fille, qui pleurait quand elle avait faim, qui dormait quand elle était fatiguée, et qui souriait à sa mère quand elle la voyait. Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, comme tous ses enfants.

Il la ramena à Asgard, rassuré et _espérant_ même, sans même comprendre comment il pouvait encore espérer que les choses se passent différemment des autres fois. Odin lui accorda une chance, surement parce que Loki avait débarqué en pleine séance d’écoute des citoyens. 

A chaque jour il bénissait Yggdrasil pour lui avoir apporter une journée de plus aux côtés de sa fille. Il savait que tout finirait mal, qu’on lui arracherait cette enfant aussi. Son cœur était départagé entre sa haine contre les autres et son amour pour son bébé.

Les années passèrent. Elle ne fut jamais réellement considérée comme une princesse car elle était sa fille et les Asgardiens avaient peur d’elle comme ils avaient eu peur de Sleipnir, Jormungandr et Fenrir mais personne ne chercha à la blesser. L’enfant grandit, entourée de l’amour de sa mère et de sa Magie, habillée des robes de lui fabriquait Nyma et des bijoux en fleurs que tressait Cassiopée.

Il lui parla de ses frères et des Neuf Royaumes, il lui parla des différents peuples que couvrait Yggdrasil. Asgard, qui ne vieillissait pas. Vanaheim qui était le monde de la Magie. Jötunheim et son paysage de glace. Muspellheim, le Royaume de Feu, Svartalheim des Elfes Sombres et Álfheim des Elfes Clairs. Midgard, qui ne cessait d’évoluer, de sa course effrénée contre le temps. De Nifheim, le Royaume des Brumes et Helheim, Royaume des Morts. Hel était curieuse de tout et buvait ses mots avec l’empressement d’un assoiffé. Elle passait autant que temps dans la bibliothèque que lui autrefois et s’entendait si bien avec Cassiopée qu’il en était presque jaloux.

Quand Loki était si triste qu’il se perdait à l’intérieur de lui-même, elle se collait contre lui pour le réchauffer.

« La seule chose qui a de l’importance, c’est notre famille : Sleipnir, Jormungandr, Fenrir, toi et moi. Un jour, nous pourrons vivre tous les cinq dans une grande maison, peut-être sur Midgard. »

« Vraiment ? J’aurais ma propre chambre ? » s’exclama la petite princesse en escaladant le grand lit pour venir se nicher contre lui. 

« Oui. Il y aura un gigantesque jardin et le soleil réchauffera ta chambre tous les matins. En hiver nous tracerons des histoires dans la neige, au printemps nous décoreront toute la maison de fleurs, en été nous ramasseront tous les fruits de Midgard et en automne nous ferons des batailles de feuilles. »

« Est-ce que Fenrir va essayer de manger Sleipnir ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Fenrir et Sleipnir sont frères, et ils s’entendent très bien. »

« Est-ce que Sleipnir me laissera monter sur son dos ? »

« Si tu lui demandes gentiment. »

Hel rit et le cœur de Loki se remplit de bonheur.

Puis on empoisonna son trésor.

Ils mangeaient dans la chambre du prince quand elle se mit à tousser, à cracher du sang, ses poumons se gorgèrent d’eau, et son cœur s’arrêta. Toute sa Magie, toutes ses connaissances, tous ses sentiments ne purent la sauver.

Elle était _morte, morte, morte_.

_A cet instant, Loki haït de tout son corps le moment où Jormungandr l’avait mordu, car il aurait pu mourir avec elle, car il aurait dû mourir avec elle._

Les hurlements et les larmes se mélangèrent dans sa gorge, le firent suffoquer, le noyèrent. Il sombra dans la folie, se laissa tomber dans la folie, se nourrit du Chaos, provoqua le Chaos. Il conquit Helheim en _riant_ , dévasté au plus profond de lui, irrémédiablement brisé. On lui avait arraché un autre enfant. Il n’y aurait aucune maison sur Midgard, aucun rêve, aucun rire.

_Elle était morte._

_Ils l’avaient tuée._

Il prit l’âme de sa petite et la plaça sur le trône du Royaume, faisant d’elle sa Reine. Le prix à payer était cruel : défigurant l’enfant pour la placer entre la vie et la mort, et il le paya en pleurant et riant.

Quand il revint à Asgard, il ne regarda pas Odin qui le fixait d’un regard glacial, il ne regarda pas Thor qui le couvrait d’un regard déçu, il ne regarda pas Frigga qui retenait sa tristesse. ( _Il avait mal_.) Il regarda le ruban noir dans les cheveux courts de Nyma et les yeux rouges de Cassiopée.

Et Loki se retrouva seul avec sa folie.

* * *

* * *

(1) Svadilfari : Étalon Roi des Chevaux, compagnon du géant bâtisseur inconnu. Il est séduit par Loki sous forme de jument pour empêcher le Bâtisseur de gagner son pari, et remporter le Soleil, la Lune et Freyja.

(2) Il mit au monde un œuf émeraude dont Jormungandr mit encore trois mois à quitter : Le temps de gestation d’un serpent est de trois mois avant de pondre. Ensuite, il faut encore trois mois avant que le petit ne sorte de la coquille.

(3) Muspellheim : Royaume de Feu appartement à Yggdrasil.

(4) Il était prêt à déclencher Ragnarök : Une prophétie des Nornes annonça à Odin que Loki déclencherait le Ragnarök. Le Ragnarök est la fin du Monde, où les Asgardiens affronteront les enfants de Loki jusqu’à s’entre-tuer.

(5) Gungnir : Lance d’Odin, elle renferme ses pouvoirs.

(6) Une chevelure rasée, qui perd son doré pour aborder le noir de la nuit : Une nuit, Loki a rasé la chevelure de Sif, l’amie de Thor, pour se venger. La jeune fille fut tellement furieuse que Thor ordonna à son frère de lui rendre ses cheveux, ce qu’il fit. Cependant, les cheveux de Sif n’ont jamais repoussé blonds, mais bruns.


	2. Jotunheim et Vanaheim

** PARTIE 2  **

** Chapitre 1 **

**Midgard : 2010**

**Loki a 2975 ans (22 ans)**

**Localisation : Asgard**

Il patienta 575 ans avant de pouvoir mettre son plan à l’exécution.

Le couronnement de Thor était le moment idéal, qui lui permettrait de faire d’une pierre de trois coups : il pourrait démontrer à Odin que Thor n’avait pas les qualifications nécessaires pour régner, il pourrait se _venger_ , et il aurait le pouvoir nécessaire pour libérer ses enfants et s’enfuir d’Asgard.

Les Jötnar (1) étaient des êtres plus intelligents que les dépeignaient les livres, mais il n’eut aucun mal à passer un marcher avec eux. Après tout, tout ce qui possédait un cœur était cupide, et refuser un passage dans le Palais revenait à jeter la meilleure viande aux poules.

Peu importait à Loki de faire entrer les ennemis d’Asgard à l’intérieur. Sa haine pour le Royaume n’avait pas diminué avec le temps, bien au contraire.

Tout se passa bien, jusqu’à _ce que sa peau devienne bleue_ (2). Jusqu’à ce qu’il découvre le plus vieux mensonge de sa vie : _son propre_ _sang_. A partir de ce moment-là, il oscilla entre folie et colère, ne respirant que grâce à la pensée qu’il retrouverait bientôt ses enfants.

_Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles l’irritait._

_Il n’arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement._

Il affronta la colère du Père de Toute Chose sans l’entendre, les regards noirs des amis de Thor sans les voir. Que Thor soit bannit sur Midgard ne le fit même pas réagir ; il ne fut ni triste, ni en colère, ni heureux. La vérité se faufilait dans son esprit avec la perfidie du poison et susurrait des mots cruels qu’il refusait de prendre en compte.

Il lui fallut deux jours avant d’avoir le courage d’affronter la lumière bleue de la Cassette de l’Hiver. C’était la seule manière de vérifier les murmures dans ses oreilles.

_Il avait peur._

Dès l’instant où ses doigts touchèrent la Cassette de l’Hiver, le cœur de Jötunheim, l’intégralité de sa peau devint bleue et sa vie vola en éclat. Un bleu cruel et insensible, un bleu terrible plus sombre encore que ses cauchemars, un bleu qu’il avait si souvent contemplé sur les peintures de guerre.

_Tout se mélangea dans sa tête et dans sa poitrine, un concentré de sentiments et de vérités, un hurlement silencieux._

Odin arriva au moment où il allait exploser, un timing si parfait que s’en était suspect _._ Le Chaos rit, l’enfant en lui pleura, et Loki tomba dans l’horreur.

_Pas un enfant dans le Royaume n’ignorait que s’il ne finissait pas son repas, les Jötnar viendraient le kidnapper dans son sommeil pour le dévorer._

Ce qui se passa après était flou dans ses souvenirs. Il se souvenait de son cœur qui battait si fort et couvrait la voix d’Odin, de sa peau bleue qui se moquait de lui, de Odin qui essayait de dénier.

_Il était un enfant prince abandonné d’une race ennemie, récupéré par un Roi vainqueur, un monstre, une relique volée qui serait enfermée jusqu’à ce qu’on lui trouve une utilité, un outil pour la paix, un deuxième fils qui ne serait jamais aimé et ne pourrait jamais monter sur le trône d’Asgard._

Il se souvenait d’Odin qui ne voulait pas être sincère, qui ne voulait rien lui expliquer, des mensonges, des secrets, de la vérité cruelle. Puis Odin tomba dans le sommeil, _fuyant,_ et laissa l’enfant qu’il avait récupéré hurler intérieurement.

Odin ne l’avait jamais aimé car il n’était pas son fils.

Odin avait toujours préféré Thor car il était son seul enfant.

Odin n’avait jamais aimé les enfants de Loki car ils n’étaient pas réellement ses petits-enfants.

Alors ce qui restait de Loki rit. Il regarda la vérité et rit. C’était un rire sombre, brisé, qui avait la couleur de la folie. Un rire bleu azur.

Qui d’autre qu’un _monstre_ pour être la _Mère des Monstres_ ?!

Il regarda Frigga pleurer et s’excuser et lui assurer son amour. Il voulait rire, ou bruler Asgard, il ne savait plus trop.

Loki devint Roi.

C’est Gungnir (3) en main, sa nouvelle couronne fraichement forgée sur le front, qu’il se présenta à ses deux alliées, celles qui avaient accepté de l’aider dans son plan. Quand il leur releva le secret qui se cachait sous sa peau, crachant et vomissant la vérité, il détesta la lueur dans les yeux Cassiopée.

« Un Jötunn ? Vous voulez dire ces géants maitrisant la glace, hermaphrodites, maitres forgerons et dont les enfants sont les bien les plus précieux ? Ces stratèges que tout le monde sous-estime ? » Elle s’était faufilée plus d’une fois dans la bibliothèque, allongée sur le sol à ses côtés, découvrant des Mondes qu’elle ne pourrait jamais voir. Loki était aussi semblable aux Ases que l’aigle l’était de l’ours. « Mon Prince, vous— »

« _Je ne suis pas ton prince !_ » craqua le Mage. « Je ne suis rien, je ne suis personne ! »

_Un enfant abandonné, une marionnette, un monstre._

Il sentit la douleur sur sa joue avant de réaliser que son ancienne nourrice venait de le gifler. La dernière fois remontait au jour où il avait poignardé Thor pour la première fois. Choqué, il regarda son regard désapprobateur sans savoir quoi dire.

« Il suffit ! » déclara Nyma d’une fois plus forte que les murmures dans sa tête et les battements de cœur contre ses tempes. « Je suis celle vous a élevé, qui a changé vos couches et recousu vos pantalons, qui a soigné vos blessures et essuyé vos larmes. Que vous soyez le Prince de ce Royaume ou d’un autre, le fils d’un fermier ou le bâtard d’un guerrier, cela n’a aucune importance pour nous. » Sa voix s’adoucie, et elle le regarda avec cette tendresse maternelle qu’offrait Frigga à Thor. « Cassiopée et moi, vous avons _choisis_ comme notre Prince. Et c’est un lien bien plus fort que n’importe quoi. Vous serez notre Prince, quoi qu’il arrive et quoi qu’en dise les autres. » Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, ses mains aux doigts abimées par les épées mais qui étaient si doux dans ses cheveux. « Vous n’êtes pas personne. Vous êtes Loki. »

Son cœur battit, fort, mais cette fois-ci ce n’était pas la cause de la folie. Voilà des années que son esprit n’avait pas été aussi rassuré. Il sourit, réellement, pour leur montrer toute sa gratitude.

« Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. » dit-il, et il ignora le reniflement orgueilleux de la gamine qui avait grandi en même temps que lui. « Allons-y. Il est temps de libérer mes enfants. »

Gungnir vibra de Magie. Il était temps de bruler les chaines qui retenaient ses enfants. Les lunes d’Asgard le regardèrent avec bienveillance quand il se tourna vers elles.

_Il pensa à ses enfants dont il avait été séparé depuis si longtemps._

« Moi, » commença Loki de cette voix forte et puissante d’un Roi et d’une mère déterminée. « Loki d’Asgard, Roi actuel, déclare officiellement et irrémédiablement la libération de tous les enfants de Loki à compter de cet instant ! Si jamais ceux-ci subissent la moindre menace de la part d’Odin ou impliquant Asgard, alors je les condamne à être dévorés par le Chaos jusqu’au Ragnarok ! »

La lance du Dieu de la Guerre frappa le sol et la vague de magie qui s’en dégagea traversa Yggdrasil comme une tempête.

Non loin, Sleipnir leva la tête vers les branches d’Yggdrasil et hennit en se cabrant. Quand ses huit sabots retombèrent sur le sol, ils firent trembler Asgard jusqu’à ses fondations, et Loki rit.

Il n’était plus seul.

.

**Localisation : Jötunheim**

Sleipnir avait hérité de sa capacité à marcher sur les branches d’Yggdrasil (4). Il était également assez fort pour porter Cassiopée et Nyma et leurs affaires, Loki volant à ses côtés sous la forme d’un aigle royal.

Leur premier arrêt fut à Jötunheim. Loki avait entendu quelques rumeurs intéressantes au cours de ses recherches. Il avait besoin d’un moyen différent pour atteindre Midgard, car le chemin entre les Royaumes était trop cahoteux et trop apprécié par les brigands. Il n’avait pas envie de voyage s’achève prématurément avant de pouvoir retrouver ses autres fils. Par chance, il avait de quoi payer le prix d’une telle demande par la Cassette de l’Hiver en sa possession.

_Elle fredonnait au fond de lui une berceuse d’enfant familière._

Apparemment il faisait jour aujourd’hui, car le ciel n’était pas aussi sombre que la dernière fois qu’il était venu et la glace paraissait moins foncée. Quand il remarqua que ses deux compagnons humains tremblaient de froid, là où il le sentit à peine, il retint un grognement. Les Ases résistaient mal au froid. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s’en rendre compte avant ? 

Il jeta un coup d’œil à son ainé, ou plutôt le couvrit d’un regard remplit d’amour, avant de se rendre compte qu’il lui fallait lui relever sa véritable identité.

« _Sleipnir, mon trésor, sais-tu où nous sommes ?_ » demanda-t-il par télépathie à l’équidé. Celui-ci prit le temps de regarder les tours de glaces qui montaient vers le ciel clair, la neige épaisse qui avalait la moitié des jambes, les montagnes glacées au loin.

« J _ötunheim. Tu m’en as parlé._ » répondit son fils. La dernière fois qu’il était venu, Odin empêchait une guerre causée par Thor.

« _C’est ici que je suis né._ » avoua le Prince, le cœur battant. Mais Sleipnir n’avait cure de la vérité.

« _C’est un beau Royaume. Assez vaste pour y courir._ »

« Que font les Ases ici ? »

Un Jötunn s’approchait à grand pas, dépassant Loki de plus d’une tête. Il avait la peau aussi bleue que celle de Cassiopée était claire, et les yeux aussi rouges que ceux que Nyma étaient dorés. Il était pratiquement nu, à l’exception d’un pagne en fourrure qui lui tombait des hanches. Des lignes calciques parcouraient son corps comme une histoire, d’une teinte plus claire que sa peau.

Entre ses doigts trop longs, une lance décorée de plumes pointait vers eux.

« Je viens parler à votre Roi » déclara Loki en refusant de se laisser intimider. « J’ai un marché à lui proposer, et un objet qui l’intéressera. »

Le Jötunn les fixa un moment, jugeant leur sincérité et leur manque d’hostilité, avant d’acquiescer une fois et de leur tourner le dos pour les guider. Le trajet ne fut pas très long : leur guide, Loki et Sleipnir traversant la neige sans problème. Jötunheim n’avait pas de Palais, mais des galeries creusées dans une montagne et sous le sol. Il n’y avait qu’une salle à l’extérieur, taillée dans la pierre et la glace qui servait de point de rendez-vous avec les étrangers, où le Jötunn les laissa. C’était ici qu’il avait rencontré le Roi Laufey la première fois, son identité à l’abri sous une cape à large capuche, et c’était également ici que Thor et ses amis s’étaient battus contre le peuple des géants.

Le Roi Laufey les attendait, ses yeux rouges suivant leurs moindres gestes. Quand il le reconnu, il se pencha vers eux, la posture menaçante, car personne n’ignorait que le Dieu des Mensonges n’apportait que le Chaos.

« Viens-tu encore tuer les miens, Loki Prince d’Asgard ? » grogna le Jötunn depuis son trône.

« Je n’ai pris aucune de vos vies, Roi Laufey. Chaque mort a été attribuée de la main d’un autre. Mais je ne chercherais pas à nier mon implication dans vos pertes. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas ici pour ça. Je suis ici car j’ai besoin de quelque chose de votre part. »

« Et tu penses que je vais te l’offrir ?! Alors même qu’Asgard a volé notre cœur, et réduit au plus bas mon peuple ? » La Cassette refroidit tellement dans sa poche magique qu’elle le brula. La dernière fois qu’il s’était tenu ici, sa peau l’avait trahie.

« J’ai renié Asgard depuis plusieurs siècles, et j’apprécierais que vous ne me reliiez pas à leur barbarie. Je ne suis _pas Ase_. »

_Les Ases volaient ses enfants et les enfermaient loin de lui, riant de sa peine et se gorgeant sa douleur._

« Si tu n’es pas Ase, alors qu’es-tu ? »

Loki hésita à le dire. Ce n’était pas le moment ; il devait se dépêcher avec que Odin ne se réveille ou que Thor ne revienne. Le moment de ses origines viendrait plus tard. D’après le regard que lui donna Nyma, elle pensait la même chose.

« Mon sang n’a aucune importance. J’aurais besoin d’un moyen pour aller sur Midgard et Vanaheim. En échange, je suis prêt à vous rendre la Cassette de l’Hiver. » proposa-t-il en la faisant apparaitre, veillant à rester à une distance règlementaire.

Immédiatement, tous les Jötnar qui s’étaient approchés pour regarder l’échange s’agitèrent et se mirent à parler en eux. Sur le sol, car il ne se risquerait pas à la toucher ici, la Cassette chanta, heureuse d’être de retour. Une brise fraiche lui caressa le visage, comme si elle le remerciait.

« Pourquoi… ? » commença le Roi. Il regarda Loki avec une expression étrange, mesurée. « Sais-tu ce qu’elle représente ? »

« Oui. Acceptez-vous ? »

« Qu’on aille chercher les Mages !» ordonna Laufey sans aucune hésitation. « Combien de temps avez-vous ? »

« Le minimum possible. J’ai encore beaucoup à faire avant qu’Asgard n’essaye de m’arrêter. » 

« Quel est ton but, Prince sans Royaume ? »

« Je veux retrouver mes enfants. » expliqua-t-il, un feu ardant dans la poitrine.

Le Roi n’ajouta rien, mais il le regardait maintenant avec une forme de respect. Tous les Jötnar pouvaient porter des enfants, mais ceux-ci étaient rares due à la longévité de la race, et les enfants étaient très précieux à leurs yeux. Voir Loki se battre pour les siens lui faisait très certainement marquer des points.

« Qui t’accompagnent ? »

« Cassiopée, fille de Fen et Nyma, enfant d’Yggdrasil (5). Et voici Sleipnir. »

« Ce sont de bons compagnons que tu as trouvé là. Le sang Vane de celle-ci te rendra favorables aux Elfes, quand bien même leurs relations avec Asgard sont mauvaises. » dit-il en montrant Nyma. Surpris, Loki se retourna vers elle, mais elle secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle l’ignorait également.

« Les yeux dorés sont d’origine exclusivement Vane. Aucune autre race n’en possède. » expliqua le Jötunn. « Cela ne m’étonne pas que vous ne le sachiez pas. Asgard ignore tout des autres races, et ne s’intéresse qu’à la manière d’éliminer les autres. Je parie qu’on parle des Jötnar comme des bêtes stupides et cruelles, qui tuent pour le plaisir et dont il faut attaquer les mains pour les vaincre ? »

C’était vrai, aussi Loki et les filles évitèrent de répondre. Cassiopée aurait eu quelque chose à y dire mais il continua sans en attendre.

« Lorsque que vous en aurez le temps, revenez à Jötunheim. Nous vous montrerons qui nous sommes réellement. Nous sommes un peuple civilisé et ordonné, avec un système de castes et des rôles pour chacun. Et si vous aimez la guerre, alors nous vous parlerons des guerres de clans qui déchirèrent cette terre, avant que de puissants stratèges ne parviennent à faire de notre Royaume ce qu’il est aujourd’hui. Nous vous parlerons de notre démocratie dont nous sommes fiers, et de nos lois. »

Son sourire était un tantinet effrayant, avec ses dents pointues faites pour déchirer la viande crue et ses cornes menaçantes. Les Mages arrivèrent enfin, ils portaient des toges blanches et leurs cornes étaient décorées de bijoux en plumes et en perles de glace. Deux d’entre eux soulevèrent la Cassette pour partir avec, tandis que trois autres s’arrêtaient autour de leur Roi.

« Votre Majesté ? »

« Loki et ses compagnons auraient besoin d’un moyen de traverser Yggdrasil. »

« Il nous faut joindre Midgard en priorité. Si possible, Vanaheim aussi, sinon nous nous débrouilleront. »

« Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? Le Bifrost n’a pas été déployé. » demanda l’un des Mages. Il avait un tatouage noir qui descendait de son visage jusque ses lèvres autour duquel se concentraient ses lignes claniques.

« Nous sommes passés par un passage entre les branches. »

Ils plissèrent les yeux, curieux. Loki avait tendance à oublier qu’il était très puissant que ce n’était pas à la portée de tous.

« Ensembles ? »

« Oui. Sleipnir et moi pouvons voir les chemins, Cassiopée et Nyma étaient sur son dos. »

« Vous pouvez les voir ? Cela nécessite beaucoup de Magie. Peu d’en nous en sont capables. Cela sera avantageux pour vous, vous aurez plus de facilités à vous adapter à notre système de transfert. Lign, montre-leur. »

L’un des Mage s’avança, visiblement plus jeune que les deux autres car ses cornes étaient plus petites. Il avait dans sa main une fine boite de la taille d’un avant-bras. Il en sortit une flèche argentée, magnifiquement taillée. A son extrémité, Loki reconnu avec stupeur une plume de Vidofnir, l’Aigle géant perché sur Yggdrasil. Ses plumes avaient la couleur des galaxies, et la texture de la soie. On disait que rien ne pouvait l’abimer, ni le feu, ni la magie.

Ils regardèrent le Mage enrouler sa Magie autour de la flèche et celle-ci réagir en retour : c’était comme si les gravures se mettaient à bouger. L’un des gardes Jötunn présenta un arc, qui se mit à briller dès l’instant où la flèche toucha le bois. Il banda l’arc, et tira. Quand la pointe se planta dans le mur de glace, un portail sombre et tourbillonnant se matérialisa.

« Pour pouvoir utiliser la Flèche d’Yggdrasil il faut pouvoir lui donner assez de Magie pour lui permettre de traverser l’espace entre les branches. » expliqua le premier Mage à Loki. « Une fois cela fait, on peut la tirer sur n’importe quelle surface, un portail s’ouvrira. Pour sa destination, il faut l’imaginer lorsque que l’on offre sa magie à la Flèche. Il faut savoir que plus l’idée est précise, mieux c’est, mais qu’un chemin tracé grossièrement peut être emprunter. Néanmoins, plus vous l’utiliserez, plus elle vous demandera de Magie. »

Le troisième Mage fut chargé de récupérer la Flèche, et le portail disparu quand la pointe quitta le mur. Le Mage accorda un regard au Roi Laufey, qui acquiesça, et c’est avec une réticence affichée, qu’il lui tendit la flèche enchantée.

Stupéfait, Loki n’esquissa aucun geste.

« Vous ne pouvez pas. » s’entendit-il dire, le cœur battant. « Elle est trop précieuse. Vidofnir n’a offert que deux plumes depuis la création d’Yggdrasil. Vous ne pouvez pas me donner cette flèche. »

« Tu nous as rendu le cœur de notre planète, Prince Loki. Nous avons une dette envers toi. Quant à la Flèche, disons que c’est un prêt. Lorsque que tu te seras caché de tes ennemis assez longtemps pour qu’ils t’oublient et cessent de te chasser, tu nous la rendras. Si tu meurs avant cela, elle nous reviendra. »

Il scruta le regard rouge du Roi, sans y trouver quoi que ce soit pour douter de ses paroles. La Flèche l’appelait ; il pouvait entendre sa Magie qui chantait dans ses oreilles. Elle lui murmurait tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire.

Il pensa à ses enfants, aux chaines qui entouraient Fenrir, à l’océan qui engloutissait Jormungandr, au Royaume qui retenait Hel prisonnière, et prit l’instrument.

« Qu’on lui donne un ar—»

Il ne laissa pas le temps au Roi de finir, il puisa dans sa Magie brute, celle qui logeait à côté de son cœur, pour créer un arc dont l’éclat manqua de lui bruler les yeux et tira. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils n’étaient plus là.

Laufey grava dans sa mémoire l’image du visage de Loki souriant, ivre de puissance, illuminé par la lumière verte de sa Magie.

« Où sont Byleistr et Helblindi ? Je dois leur parler de leur frère. (6)»

.

**Localisation : Vanaheim**

A l’origine, les Vanes étaient les Dieux de la fertilité et de la nature sauvage. Considérés comme porteur de jeunesse, de santé, de chance et de richesse, en plus d’être les maitres de la Magie, Odin ne devait sa victoire qu’à l’horrible famine qui dévora leurs forces et la vie de plus de la moitié de la population.

Loki aimait beaucoup Vanaheim : c’était là qu’il se sentait le mieux dans tout Yggdrasil, dans ce Royaume où la Magie était un don et non pas une honte, où les arts étaient respectés et non pas moqués. Les Vanes lui rendaient bien son affection, au plus grand déplaisir d’Odin auquel on réclamait la présence du second Prince lors des voyages diplomatiques.

Il se souvenait des banquets somptueux, où l’on parlait de sortilèges et de potions, où l’on dansait jusqu’à s’épuiser, où l’on finissait dans un mélange de bras et de jambes sans fin. Il avait passé tant d’heures à regarder les feuilles rougir sur les arbres au fil des saisons, tant d’heures à apprendre à tisser et enchanter, tant d’heures à savourer les eaux vivifiantes. C’était dans la Bibliothèque Royale qu’il avait appris à se transformer et à envouter, à prendre confiance en lui et en sa puissance.

_Leurs regards sur lui, qui admiraient sa Magie, qui l’encourageaient et le charmaient, si différents des regards méprisants d’Asgard._

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s’était endormi frustré d’être né dans le mauvais Royaume.

Et c’est pour ces raisons qu’ils ne pouvaient passer encore moins de temps ici, car ce serait le premier endroit où Odin le chercherait et il ne voulait pas commencer une autre guerre quand Vanaheim voudra le protéger. Par chance, il était resté en contact avec divers alliés, dont celui qui l’avait accueilli lorsqu’il portait Jormungandr, et il savait qu’il avait ce dont il avait besoin à disposition.

« Tu as pris ton temps, Prince. » s’amusa une voix à l’instant où ils sortirent du portail. Loki sourit aussitôt, s’empressant de prendre son ami dans ses bras. Celui-ci colla leur front ensemble, comme le voulait la coutume.

« Heflin, je suis tellement heureux de te voir. La saison s’est bien passée ? » Son ami lui sourit et sa coiffure sophistiquée lui rappela les moments passés ensembles pour apprendre à tresser ses cheveux.

« J’ai connu mieux, mais ce n’est pas catastrophique. Qui sont tes compagnons ? »

« Cassiopée fille de Fen, Nyma enfant d’Yggdrasil, et Sleipnir mon fils. » dit-il avec fierté. Il n’avait pas pu présenter correctement son fils aux Jötunn mais Heflin savait déjà qu’il était mère.

« Ton fils ! Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin, Sleipnir. Ta mère m’a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

« S _i vous êtes le Vane qui a peur de l’eau, alors Maman m’a également conté vos aventures._ » répondit l’équidé avec amusement.

Son ami ne fut pas surpris une seconde et éclata de rire. 

« De la télépathie ! Excellent ! Comme attendu venant de toi, Loks ! »

Le Prince leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Le Vane ne changerait jamais. Malheureusement, la légèreté de ses sentiments disparu bien vite quand son objectif lui revint en mémoire.

« Heflin, je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps. Odin ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Je me cache au regard d’Heimdall, mais il est devenu plus agile à remarquer les trous dans sa vision. »

« Pourquoi ne pas envoyer un clone, comme la dernière fois ? »

« Je ne peux pas. »

Parce que soit le Père de Toute Chose essayerait de faire comme s’il n’avait pas découvert son sang Jötunn, soit il chercherait à lui parler et mentirait encore et il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. Et il finirait par découvrir son implication dans le couronnement raté de Thor.

Heflin de demanda pas plus d’explication et leur permit d’entrer dans la cabane qui lui servait de maison. Autrefois, il avait été Garde du Roi, avant que la Princesse ne tombe amoureuse de lui. Une sombre histoire qui l’avait catapulté au fin fond de Vanaheim, avec ordre de ne plus s’approcher de la Capitale.

« Je vais chercher ce que tu as demandé. Peut-être que Lady Nyma voudrait bien m’accompagner ? » demanda le Mage en Asgardien (7).

Son ancienne nourrice et membre des Valkyries afficha une moue surprise, avant de chercher l’approbation de Loki, qui lui donna avec un sourire.

« C’est comme tu veux, Nyma. Heflin ne s’en vexera pas. »

« Un peu de marche me fera le plus grand bien. » répliqua la femme en dépoussiérant sa robe sombre caractéristique des serviteurs au Palais d’Asgard.

Loki se retrouva donc seul avec Cassiopée, Sleipnir étant partit se balader dans l’herbe haute. Le brun soupira de contentement en s’étirant. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, écoutant simplement les oiseaux et les animaux depuis la fenêtre ouverte.

« Mon Prince ? » l’appela finalement Cassiopée, le soleil flamboyant dans ses cheveux roux. Elle évitait de le regarder, fuyant son regard vers la fenêtre, mais le cœur de Loki se gonfla d’amour et de reconnaissance à son encontre.

Elle lui avait apporté plus de réconfort que quiconque, se tenant à ses côtés en dépit du fait qu’elle était la fille d’une servante. Elle n’avait jamais cherché le pouvoir à travers lui, restant franche et honnête malgré les punitions de sa mère. Le jour où il lui avait appris que Sleipnir était né de son ventre, et au lieu de se montrer dégoutée ou de le regarder différemment, elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait lui lire des histoires. Elle avait tout juste 10 ans.

 _Elle veillait sur lui quand il ne le pouvait pas, lui lisant les livres qu’elle volait à la bibliothèque ou à Loki, rêvant avec lui de s’enfuir loin et de parcourir Yggdrasil._

« Lorsque vous aurez retrouvé vos enfants et que vous serez libre, que feras-tu ? » Il entendit sa voix trembler légèrement, sa peur d’être abandonnée, d’être laissée toute seule derrière.

_La même voix qui l’appelait dernière la porte de sa chambre et qui le suppliait de la laisser entrer alors que lui ne voulait que pleurer et hurler seul dans le noir parce qu’on lui avait arraché un autre enfant._

« J’ai fait construire une maison sur Midgard il y a quelques années, profitant du sommeil d’Odin. Elle est assez vaste pour tous nous accueillir, en bord de falaise pour que Jormungandr puisse retourner à la mer s’il le souhaite, avec une forêt pour Fenrir, et un vaste terrain pour Sleipnir. J’ai fait attention à visiter régulièrement Midgard et à en apprendre le plus possible sur ce Royaume pour pouvoir me fondre au milieu des mortels sans problème. J’ai aussi fait en sorte d’avoir assez d’argent pour avoir une vie paisible. »

« Et nous, mon Prince ? »

Ses yeux lui disaient qu’elle était prête à entendre qu’il les renverrait à Asgard sans protester. Qu’elle ravalerait ses larmes et lui obéirait, si cela permettait à ses enfants et à lui de vivre en paix. Mais il ne pourrait jamais se passer d’elle. Elle était comme sa sœur.

« Tu sais Cassiopée, la première fois que je t’ai vu, je t’ai détesté. » Il regarda la jeune fille écarquiller les yeux de surprise, et une rougeur colorer ses oreilles. « Est-ce que tu t’en souviens ? Tu n’avais même pas 8 ans et tu mangeais des biscuits oubliés dans la cuisine. Tu avais cette horrible tresse que te faisait ta mère et qui te tirait le front. J’étais descendu grignoter quelque chose parce que j’avais passé le repas à la bibliothèque. A cette époque, les gens me regardaient encore comme leur Prince, mais toi… Toi tu m’as regardé de haut en bas et tu as eu cette expression amusée avant de partir. J’ai été affreusement vexé ! Je te cherchais dans les couloirs, me promettant de me venger. »

« Je ne savais même pas que c’était vous ! »

« Puis quelques mois plus tard, je t’ai revu. J’ai entendu des cris depuis une fenêtre, et quand je me suis penché, tu étais là, un bâton en main, les cheveux décoiffés, protégeant un oiseau blessé d’un groupe de jeunes armés de pierres. Tu étais minuscule à côtés d’eux, mais tu criais bien plus fort. »

Une moue boudeuse apparu sur son visage et une partie de lui culpabilisa de l’avoir entrainé dans cette fuite alors qu’elle était si jeune. Mais il se souvient ensuite qu’elle avait vécu sa douleur et sa colère et il décida qu’il avait pris la bonne décision car elle aurait été capable de faire une folie.

« Je ne m’en souviens pas. »

« Ce que j’essaye de te faire comprendre Cassiopée, c’est que tu es mon amie depuis aussi longtemps que je m’en souvienne. Tu n’as jamais eu peur de me dire ce que tu pensais ; de moi, de la société, du Royaume. » Il prit le temps de se pencher pour prendre ses mains entre les siennes et la regarder droit dans les yeux. « Tu es ma famille parce que je me passerais de toi pour rien au monde. De même que Nyma. »

« Alors on pourra rester avec vous ? » s’extasia-t-elle les yeux brillants, et Loki sourit.

Quand Heflin et Nyma finirent par rentrer, ils les trouvèrent enlacé, somnolant sous le soleil couchant.

« Bon, il va falloir rester là pour la nuit et je n’ai pas beaucoup de place, alors on va devoir se coller. » Il avait raison, tout le monde était épuisé. Cela ne plaisait pas à Loki mais il n’avait pas vraiment le choix. « Ça va aller, Loks. » dit son ami, qui avait vu les tourments sur son visage. « Te connaissant, tu as placé un sort de surveillance sur Odin pour savoir quand il se réveillera. Tu as du temps devant toi. »

« Trop peu de temps… »

« Combien de temps a-t-il dormis la dernière fois ? Il dort de plus en plus longtemps n’est-ce pas ? Des rumeurs courent qu’il se fatigue et vieillit et que c’est pour ça qu’il a voulu couronner Thor. »

« C’est vrai que ses sommeils s’allongent. La dernière fois, il a fallu cinq jours avant qu’il ne se réveille, mais il était blessé. »

« Alors tout va bien. Tu as du temps. »

Le Vane le quitta pour rejoindre Nyma dans l’espace cuisine, où elle leur préparait une soupe avec les ingrédients qu’Heflin lui avait cédé avec plaisir, plus qu’heureux de ne pas avoir à cuisiner lui-même. Le repas se passa dans la bonne ambiance, son ami et Cassiopée se racontant leurs aventures à grand renfort de gestes et d’onomatopées. Rire faisait du bien, et faisait oublier les inquiétudes.

Ils se couchèrent avec des rires pleins la poitrines et l’esprit plus léger, les deux filles partageant la couche d’Heflin et les deux garçons celle de secourt. Celle-ci n’était pas bien large et ils devaient emmêler leurs jambes pour ne pas tomber, mais la proximité n’était pas quelque chose que les Vanes détestaient, au contraire. Ils aimaient la chaire et nul doute que son ami s’était déjà retrouvé dans pareille situation plusieurs fois.

Le corps du Vane était chaud contre lui, comme s’il était entouré d’une serviette chaude après une pluie glacée. Les arabesques qu’il traçait du bout des doigts sur son dos réveillèrent une vague de solitude ; la dernière fois qu’il avait été étreint remontait au moins à une décennie, avec le dernier voyage diplomatique sur Vanaheim.

Mais ce n’était ni le lieu, ni le moment, et il ravala les frissons et les soupires pour les cacher tout au fond de lui. Pour se distraire, il écouta le léger ronflement de Sleipnir sous la fenêtre entrouverte.

Il ferma les yeux et s’endormit, plus entouré et aimé qu’il ne l’avait jamais été.

* * *

* * *

(1) Jötnar : Pluriel de Jötunn

(2) Jusqu’à _ce que sa peau devienne bleue_ : Référence au moment où un Jötunn lui touche le bras lors que l’attaque de Jötunheim par Thor et ses amis après le couronnement raté.

(3) Gungnir : Lance d’Odin.

(4) Marcher sur les branches d’Yggdrasil : Sleipnir et Loki peuvent utiliser les chemins secrets qui relient les Royaumes entre eux. Les chemins les plus fréquentés sont ceux utilisés par le Bifrost ou le Tesseract.

(5) Enfant d’Yggdrasil : Orphelin dont on ignore la lignée.

(6) Je dois leur parler de leur frère : Loki est le fils de Laufey et de Farbauti, et le frère de Byleistr et Helblindi.

(7) Demanda le Mage en Asgardien : Loki parle le Toute-Langue, tout comme le Roi Laufey, c’est-à-dire qu’il est compris et comprend n’importe quelle langue. C’est la langue qu’il parle quand il converse avec les Jötnar ou Heflin, afin de Cassiopée et Nyma puissent comprendre, mais il connait aussi leur langue. Cependant Heflin parle en Asgardien car Nyma ne comprend pas la langue de Vanaheim. Cassiopée ne parle pas/ne comprend pas d’autres langues que l’Ase car elle est une servante et Nyma n’a que quelques notions dû à son passé de Valkyrie, mais pas assez pour faire la conversation.


	3. Tony Stark

** PARTIE 2 **

** Chapitre 2 **

**Midgard : 2010**

**Localisation : Vanaheim**

**Cassiopée**

Cassiopée paraissait certes jeune, mais elle avait plusieurs siècles et elle n’était pas idiote. Elle avait grandi en courant entre les ombres des couloirs du Palais, fille de la troisième servante de la Reine. Elle avait rapidement compris qu’elle serait comme elle plus tard : invisible et remplaçable. Sa mère, comme tous les serviteurs du Palais, savait que la nourriture dans leurs assiettes et le toit au-dessus de leur tête étaient dû à son travail. Et pour le garder elle faisait comme tous les autres : elle disait oui à tout, courbait l’échine et restait silencieuse.

Peu importait les nuits blanches et la fatigue, les avances du Roi et les exigences des Princes. Elle obéissait même si elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes, même si elle avait un mari qu’elle aimait, même si elle laisserait encore sa fille seule pour aller chercher un gâteau qui se trouvait de l’autre côté de la Capitale.

Et au milieu du vide et du silence grandissait Cassiopée. Elle apprit à lire seule, avec un livre volé. Elle apprit à écrire seule, avec un parchemin oublié et du sang d’oie. Elle fêta son anniversaire en admirant la fête donnée en l’honneur de la naissance du second Prince depuis sa cachette secrète.

Ils devinrent amis par hasard, parce que le Prince n’avait pas d’amis, parce que Cassiopée n’avait pas d’amis, parce qu’elle préférait passer ses nuits à manger des gâteaux dans la cuisine avec lui, plutôt que d’attendre seule que sa mère rentre.

Cassiopée était honnête et quand Loki lui présenta Sleipnir et lui expliqua qu’il était son fils, elle lui dit qu’il était magnifique.

_Pourtant, elle était aussi une menteuse car quand elle comprit que Loki n’était pas Ase, elle ne lui dit pas._

Cassiopée était courageuse, et quand elle rencontra les grands yeux verts de Fenrir, elle ne trembla pas.

_Pourtant, elle était aussi lâche car quand Loki s’enferma durant des jours et des mois dans sa chambre après la perte de Jormungandr, elle n’osa pas toquer à la porte._

Les Nornes firent qu’elle n’eut jamais l’occasion de rencontrer Jormungandr, mais elle aima Sleipnir, Fenrir et Hel dès qu’elle les rencontra. Ils étaient les enfants de son (meilleur) ami. Innocents et magnifiques. Quelle importance que leur forme n’était pas humaine pour certains ? Ils avaient une conscience, ils avaient des sentiments, ils étaient vivants.

Cassiopée était fidèle et quand elle entendit des serviteurs se moquer des enfants Second Prince, elle se battit avec eux.

_Pourtant, elle était aussi déloyale, car quand elle entendit des Nobles faire de même, elle sera les poings et garda tous les mots dans sa poitrine._

Quand Loki lui parla pour la première fois de son plan, elle lui annonça qu’elle l’aiderait avant même qu’il n’ait pu finir. C’était à ça que servait les amis non ? Et puis, elle lui devait bien ça. Ses enfants ne méritaient pas l’esclavagisme, la solitude, la torture et l’emprisonnement. Elle était invisible et silencieuse, alors autant profiter de ses atouts pour glaner des informations à travers Asgard.

Elle connaissait les risques : s’ils se faisaient attraper, Nyma et elle seraient exécutées sans sommation, sa mère perdrait son travail et le corps de ses parents seraient jeté dans la fosse commune à leur mort. Mais tel qu’elle le connaissait, Loki avait prévu de déclarer qu’il contrôlait leurs esprits pour les sauver.

_Et tout le monde l’en penserait capable._

_Ses mensonges étaient toujours véritables et ses vérités étaient toujours mensongères._

Cassiopée était aussi curieuse, et quand elle découvrit Heflin et Loki en pleine discutions derrière la maison, elle s’arrêta dans l’ombre des arbres pour écouter. Le Vane était amusant, mais elle ne l’aimait pas trop. Il regardait Loki avec trop d’intérêt. Elle avait déjà vu ce regard sur les hommes ; le Prince Thor avait le même quand il s’intéressait à une fille.

« Dit, Loki. Quand tu auras retrouvé tes enfants, que feras-tu d’Asgard ? »

Le regard du Prince se perdit vers ce Royaume qui le méprisait, vers les murmures et les jugements, l’indifférence d’Odin et l’aura écrasante de Thor. Cassiopée voudrait que les Nobles d’Asgard brulent parce que c’était tout se qu’ils méritaient.

« La vengeance aurait le gout du miel. Mais je n’aspire pour l’instant qu’à la paix et la tranquillité. Si je pouvais oublier Asgard et être oublié d’elle, je m’en contenterais sans trop de regrets. »

« Penses-tu qu’Odin te laisserait tranquille ? »

Loki rit, un son bas aux côtés tranchants comme du verre brisé. Elle l’avait déjà entendu rire ainsi. Il revenait de Helheim, couvert de sang et portant l’odeur de la mort.

_La folie, causée par une douleur trop grande, dans le regard._

« Odin va vouloir me punir. Nous ne nous sommes pas quittés en bon terme et la première chose que j’ai fait en tant que Roi a été de défaire l’un de ses ordres avant d’abandonner mes fonctions. Il finira également par comprendre que je suis celui qui a fait rentrer les Jötnar à l’intérieur du Palais. C’est une trahison envers la Couronne. Il enverra surement Thor. »

« Mais tu ne rentreras pas. » crut savoir le Vane. Cassiopée fut un peu déçue. Il le connaissait moins qu’il le prétendait pour penser que Loki ne retournerait jamais à Asgard.

Loki regarda son ami, le cœur dans les yeux. Il souriait, mais c’était plus pour le rassurer que parce qu’il en avait envie. Il ressemblait à une sculpture de glace brisée qu’on avait essayé de recoller en ayant perdu des morceaux.

« Oh Heflin, s’il me jurait de ne jamais toucher à mes enfants, je m’abandonnerais même à la plus horrible des punitions. » susurra-t-il avec sincérité. Les yeux azur de son ami s’écarquillèrent quand il comprit, mais avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le brun s’était détourné et rentrait.

La jeune fille savait qu’il était honnête. Loki serait prêt à se décapiter lui-même si cela pouvait sauver ses enfants. Et elle savait aussi à quel point Odin pouvait se monter cruel.

_Un enfant violé, battu et perdu, abandonné et arraché, méprisé et moqué._

_Un Roi qui se disait sage et tout-puissant, qui tremblait face à une prophétie, observant le bonheur dans les yeux de son fils avant de lui enlever tout ce qui le rendait heureux._

Elle se força à ouvrir les poings. Sur ses paumes, les cicatrices en demi-lune formées par ses ongles saignaient à nouveau.

.

**Loki**

L’objet dont avait besoin Loki était protégé par un lourd coffret, qui ne s’ouvrait qu’avec la bonne formule. 

A l’intérieur il y avait une paire de ciseaux épais, grande comme un pied adulte. Les lames, fabriquées par les Nains, gravées de runes par les Elfes et enchantées par les Vanes, pouvaient couper tout ce qui existaient, y compris Gleipnir, la chaine qui emprisonnait Fenrir. Cette chaine n’était pas censée être détruite par quoi que ce soit, mais les Nains étaient constamment en train de fabriquer des objets plus incroyables, et qu’ils aient créés quelque chose capable de détruire l’une de leurs créations n’était pas une surprise.

« Malgré tout l’amour que je te porte, Loki, tu dois bien te douter que je ne peux pas te le laisser comme ça, même si tu es celui qui a payé pour sa création. »

« Je ne suis pas idiot, Heflin. » répliqua le Prince en levant les yeux aux ciels. Son cœur battait à toute allure : il allait pouvoir libérer son fils ! « Annonce ton prix. »

« Et bien je dois payer pas mal de gens pour leur discrétion et tout alors… Je veux tes cheveux. » annonça le Mage, qui avait visiblement déjà réfléchit à la question. Il souriait aimablement, mais il avait ce regard qu’avaient tous les marchants quand on parlait de payement.

« Ses cheveux ? Pourquoi ses cheveux ? » s’étonna Cassiopée, passant inconsciemment une main sur l’un de ses tresses.

« Les cheveux sont utilisés dans beaucoup de rituels et de potions. Ajouter une mèche à un enchantement lui permet de durer plus longtemps. Dans un baume de soin, tu peux accélérer la guérison par exemple. Non seulement les cheveux de Loki sont magnifiques, mais c’est également un puissant Magicien, et ses cheveux seront bien plus aptes à supporter des sorts puissants. Ne sous-estime jamais le pouvoir du corps, jeune fille. Vendre ses cheveux peut paraitre frivole, mais c’est un bien très précieux. Pourquoi crois-tu que les Vanes gardent leurs cheveux longs ? »

Loki ne les laissa pas plus déblatérer, ils étaient pressés. Il conjura une dague, qu’il avait forgé lui-même en essayant d’oublier le vide dans son ventre, le froid dans sa poitrine, le cri dans sa tête, et trancha sans hésitation la tresse qu’il s’était fait ce matin. La sensation de légèreté et de vide était étrange, mais il s’y habituerait vite. Ses cheveux contre son fils ? Il se raserait la tête sans attendre.

Il tendit son prix à son ami, qui s’empressa de les glisser dans un bocal en verre pour ne pas les contaminer. Loki ne manqua pas son expression émerveillée alors qu’il regardait les reflets bleus dans le noir corbeau. Il laissa Nyma passer une main sur ses cheveux courts et rafraichir sa coupe avec habilité, utilisant une paire de ciseaux qui trainait certainement dans une des poches de sa robe. Il n’avait pas porté les cheveux courts depuis la naissance de Jormungandr.

_Avant, Thor se plaignait toujours que les cheveux de Loki étaient plus facile à entretenir que les siens et le petit prince passait des heures à tresser les cheveux de son frère pour les rendre présentables._

Un tiraillement à l’intérieur lui apprit que Odin ne tarderait pas à se réveiller et il tressaillit.

« Nous devons y aller. Maintenant. » Il regarda à peine ses compagnons hocher la tête, déjà en face du coffret. « Est-ce qu’il peut supporter un sort l’allègement ou de rétrécissement sans que cela n’impact les Ciseaux ? » demanda-t-il à l’autre Mage.

Celui-ci réfléchit un instant avant de secouer la tête.

« Un sort de rétrécissement serait trop fort, mais tu devrais pouvoir alléger le coffret. L’objet n’est pas si lourd. Besoin d’aide ? »

« Non, c’est bon. »

Le sort d’allègement était parmi les premiers qu’il avait appris, et il connaissait les runes avant de savoir compter. Il avait été l’apprenti d’un Grand Maitre Mage, et Freyr lui-même l’avait pris sous son aile. Trois gouttes de sang et huit runes plus tard, le coffret faisait le poids d’une épée. Il laissa Cassiopée, qui n’avait pas une goutte de Magie dans les veines, tourner encore et encore autour, fascinée.

Finalement, ils furent prêts à partir, un sac de vivre sur le dos en plus de leurs affaires. Loki détacha la Flèche d’Yggdrasil de son canon d’avant-bras (1) en cuir et créa son arc de magie pour tirer.

« Prince. N’hésite pas à me contacter si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je serais toujours de ton côté. »

Il hocha la tête puis ils dirent au revoir à Heflin et passèrent le portail.

.

**Localisation : Midgard**

**Après la Bataille de la Stark Expo**

**Loki**

A l’instant où il arriva sur Midgard, il sentit Odin se réveiller et la présence de son frère sur la planète.

La présence d’un cheval à huit jambes et d’une femme aux yeux dorés n’était pas très discret, mais Loki les avaient fait apparaitre directement dans la maison qu’il avait fait spécialement construite, aussi n’eut-il pas de voyeurs indésirables.

La maison était grande et étendue, toute en baie vitrée et en murs blancs. Assez de chambres pour y accueillir tout le monde et plus encore, de nombreuses salles qu’il fallait encore remplir, une cuisine qui ferait gémir une cuisinière.

Le réveil d’Odin bousculait ses plans, mais avant qu’aller voir l’homme qui l’aiderait, il avait besoin de discuter avec son ainé.

« Sleipnir. » Il enfouit son visage dans sa douce crinière. Son fils avait l’odeur du soleil et du vent. Le souvenir de sa solitude et de sa peur au milieu du box vide remonta à la surface, mais il s’empressa de l’éloigner. « Je suis désolé mon ange, mais je vais être obligé de changer ton apparence : aussi bien pour ne pas attirer l’attention des humains que pour éviter qu’Heimdall (2) ne nous retrouve facilement. »

Devoir changer l’apparence de son fils lui saignait le cœur. Il avait l’impression de donner raison à tous ceux qui le traitaient de monstre et se moquait de lui. C’était comme s’ils avaient gagné, comme si Sleipnir devait se cacher et avoir honte de sa vraie forme.

_Une peau bleue et des yeux rouges qu’on lui avait appris à haïr._

« C’est bon Maman » répondit l’équidé en frottant tendrement son museau à sa tempe, le faisant rire doucement. « Je sais que tu n’as jamais eu de problème avec notre apparence. Tu nous as aimé dès l’instant où nous sommes arrivés dans ton ventre. S’il vaut mieux pour moi avoir une forme humaine, alors je la prendrais. »

La potion qu’avait trouvé Loki permettait de prendre une apparence Midgardienne a quiconque n’en possédant pas. Elle ne se basait pas sur l’âge véritable, heureusement sinon Sleipnir aurait eu 8 ans, mais sur l’âge mental. D’après ses déductions, son fils devrait avoir une forme adolescente. Bien entendu, comme il semblait lui-même avoir 22 ans, il ne pourrait jamais le présenter comme son enfant, mais ils seraient toujours une famille.

« Elle n’est pas encore prête, car il faut des ingrédients frais. Heureusement, on peut facilement les trouver sur Midgard. Je dois aller voir quelqu’un, alors reste ici le temps que je revienne, d’accord ? Il ne faut pas sortir, sous aucun prétexte, avant que la potion ne soit prête. »

Si la police, ou pire, le découvrait et qu’on cherchait à le capturer…

Midgard découvrirait pourquoi est-ce qu’il était appelé le Dieu du Chaos.

« Dépêche-toi alors, j’ai envie de courir. » répondit-il simplement en lui tournant le dos pour visiter.

Loki le regarda s’éloigner en s’empêchant de le retenir. Il avait du mal à le laisser s’éloigner de lui, la peur qu’il ne disparaisse lui empoisonnant l’esprit au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Plus jamais il ne laisserait l’un de ses enfants lui être arraché. Maintenant qu’ils étaient à l’abris de toute poursuite, il n’avait plus qu’à les libérer pour qu’ils puissent former une famille.

Et il était prêt à tout pour ça, quel que soit le prix à payer.

Il évita le regard de Nyma, qui avait toujours su discerner quand il se perdait dans la noirceur de son cœur, et changea magiquement ses habits pour un costard noir sans cravate.

« Faites comme chez vous. J’ai pris la liberté de vous acheter des habits, ils sont dans vos chambres respectives. Je serais normalement de retour avant la nuit. » Et il se téléporta.

.

Il avait cherché à travers Midgard un homme qui aurait l’argent et la personnalité nécessaire pour l’aider. Que ce soit de manière consentie ou non. Le plus important était que Heimdall ne remarque que le plus tard possible son implication dans la disparition de ses enfants.

Le meilleur candidat habitait le même pays que sa nouvelle maison. Anthony « Tony » Edward Stark : génie, playboy et homme d’affaire milliardaire. Quand Loki l’avait découvert, il titubait hors d’une grotte en Afghanistan, une armure en pièce détachée sur le dos, un feu ardant dans les yeux et la poitrine. Le Mage s’était sentit intrigué sans vraiment réussir à déterminer pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu’il parvenait à lui arracher des éclats de rire que seuls ses enfants avaient su faire naitre dans sa poitrine, simplement en l’observant interagir avec les autres ?

Il avait gardé un œil sur lui, autant par curiosité que par intérêt. Son caractère joueur et « je-fais-ce-que-je-veux-parce-que-je-le-peux » était terriblement attrayant, au milieu des personnalités fades et identiques des Ases. Loin de ressembler à Thor, il avait une attitude je-m’en-foutiste qui attirait le regard sans éblouir. Le mortel était comme le feu : incontrôlable, imprévisible et apportant aussi bien destruction que renouveau sur son sillage. _Libre_.

Les évènements de ses derniers jours avaient empêché Loki de regarder la vie de l’humain, mais il le savait mortellement empoisonné. Il avait espoir de pouvoir le convaincre de l’aider en échange d’une guérison express.

Arriver au milieu du salon aurait été une terrible idée, alors le Jötunn veilla à apparaitre devant la porte d’entrée. Qu’on ne dise pas qu’il n’avait aucun savoir vivre.

« Bonjour JARVIS. » dit-il comme il avait vu Stark le faire bien des fois. « J’aimerais parler à Tony Stark. »

« _Auriez-vous l’obligeance de me donner votre nom Monsieur ?_ »

« Loki d’Asgard. Ce n’est pas le plus juste, mais j’espère que cela éveillera assez la curiosité de ton créateur pour qu’il daigne m’accorder quelques mots. Tu peux lui dire que je sais manier la magie, et que j’aurais une faveur à lui demander. »

« _Je lui transmet. Veuillez patienter._ »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s’ouvrait sans un bruit et l’Intelligence Artificielle l’invitait à attendre dans le salon. Celui-ci était vaste, à l’image de la villa gigantesque et décorée de tableaux assez laid que Loki devina très chers. La baie vitrée donnait une vue magnifique sur l’Océan Pacifique.

Pensant au fait que son fils était quelque part sous cette étendue d’eau, _glacée et silencieuse_ , Loki déposa sa main sur la vitre, désirant au plus profond de lui le libérer sans attendre et sans plus de précaution.

« Est-ce que tu sais qu’un autre gars clame être d’Asgard au Nouveau Mexique ? » s’éleva la voix du propriétaire des lieux. « Un certain Thor. Un membre de la famille ? »

« Thor et moi avons été frères en effet. » répondit calmement le brun en se retournant lentement. « Mais ce n’est plus cas. »

Que dirait Thor quand on lui apprendrait sa véritable nature ? Chercherait-il à le tuer, comme tous les autres Jötnar ? Attaquerait-il ses membres pour le briser ? Le considèrerait-il comme un monstre et un mangeur d’enfants malgré le fait qu’ils aient grandis ensembles ?

Stark et lui s’avisèrent l’un l’autre un instant, jugeant leur apparence. Loki s’efforça de ne pas fixer trop longtemps la lumière bleue issue de sa poitrine pour ne pas paraitre impoli, préférant passer le regard sur les signes de vieillesse de son visage, sa barbe parfaitement taillée, son regard terre brulée. C’était un bel homme. Un très bel homme. Le genre d’homme dont il chercherait le regard et la protection s’il en avait la possibilité. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les _Sugar Daddy_.

Quelque chose dans son ventre s’agita à cet endroit où avaient grandis ses enfants. 

« Tu lui ressembles pas du tout. »

« Nous n’avons pas les mêmes parents. » expliqua-t-il, une douleur dans la gorge.

Stark fit un bruit de gorge sans faire plus de remarque se dirigeant vers le bar dans un coin de la pièce. L’humain avait une collection impressionnante d’alcool.

« Un verre ? »

« Je ne suis pas contre. » Il avait eu l’occasion de gouter aux alcools Midgardiens et ceux-ci n’était pas très fort par rapport à l’hydromel. Cela ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

« Est-ce que je peux au moins t’offrir de l’alcool ? Tu ressembles à un gamin ! Est-ce que tu es majeur ? »

« Oui, Stark. Je peux vous assurer que je suis majeur. » Amusé, Loki ne put s’empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents. « Le temps passe différemment à Asgard. »

« Parle-moi d’Asgard. C’est où ça ? Parce que j’ai eu beau chercher sur _Google Map_ , votre bled est mieux caché que la piaule de Fury. »

« J’ignore totalement de quoi vous parlez. Mais pour répondre à votre question… » Il laissa patienter son interlocuteur le temps de gouter une gorgée d’alcool. C’était épicé, mais plutôt bon. « Asgard est un Royaume d’Yggdrasil, tout comme Midgard. Que vous appelez « Terre » si je m’en souviens bien. »

« Mais oui bien sûr. » répliqua sans attendre le milliardaire, qui le regardait comme s’il avait perdu l’esprit. Il se resservit d’un verre, qu’il avala comme si c’était de l’eau.

« Vous pensez que je mens. Cela ne n’étonne pas. Vous autres mortels avez l’incroyable capacité à vous croire seuls dans l’Univers. Très narcissique, si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Quoi, tu vas me dire que tu es un alien ? » se moqua le mortel d’une voix sarcastique.

Malheureusement, Loki ne connaissait pas ce mot. Confus, il pencha inconsciemment la tête sur le côté, cherchant dans sa mémoire s’il l’avait déjà entendu quelque part.

« Alien ? »

« _Un alien est un extraterrestre, Monsieur Loki._ » expliqua JARVIS.

« Extra… Oh ! Si Midgard est la « Terre » … Et bien, je suppose que vous avez raison. »

Mais Stark ne le croyait toujours pas, car il secoua la tête avec désespoir. Il le regardait avec hauteur, alors même qu’il était plus petit que lui, qu’il était un _mortel_. Le regard des autres Ases se superposa le temps d’une seconde aux yeux marrons du génie. Leur condescendance, leurs ricanements, leurs mépris.

_Non. Il ne laisserait plus personne le rabaisser._

Il se gorgea de Magie et de colère et une seconde plus tard, ils contemplaient les voies qui parcouraient les branches d’Yggdrasil, les chemins oubliés dans l’espace entre l’espace entre les branches, les galaxies et les constellations qui faisaient office de feuilles, les Neufs Royaumes.

Ce n’était qu’un souvenir bien sûr, projeté dans l’esprit et dans l’espace, car il n’avait pas la puissance nécessaire pour les y emmener avec son pouvoir propre et parce que voir ce paysage en vrai aurait rendu le mortel fou. Il aurait cherché à s’arracher les yeux. _Littéralement_.

« Ici, il y a Asgard, où j’ai grandi. » dit Loki en montrant le premier Royaume. « Vanaheim. Álfheim. Midgard, votre monde. Jötunheim. Svartalfheim. Nidavellir. Muspellheim. Et Helheim, où règne ma fille. Ils s’opposent et s’équilibrent. »

Il laissa le temps au génie d’admirer la vue, puis laisser l’illusion se dissiper.

« Putain. » siffla Stark. « J’ai besoin d’un verre. »

Loki s’installa dans le canapé en attendant. L’acceptation de l’humain prenait du temps, mais s’était prévu et il n’avait pas le choix de toute façon.

« Qu’est-ce que c’était que _ça_ ? » grogna l’autre en s’effondrant dans son fauteuil.

« Yggdrasil. Ou plus précisément, l’un de mes souvenirs à propos d’Yggdrasil. »

« Et comment c’est possible, Merlin ? Je veux dire, comment tu peux regarder quelque chose à l’intérieur duquel tu existes ? C’est différent que d’observer la Terre de l’extérieur, parce qu’on a la technologie nécessaire. Et d’ailleurs, on n’a jamais vu un spectacle comme ça ! »

« C’est parce que Midgard est sur deux plans métaphasiques différents. Je vous ai montré le plan métaphasique d’Yggdrasil, avec ses Neufs Royaumes. Ce que vous voyez avec vos machines est le même endroit, mais sur un autre plan Métaphasique. »

Il fit tourner l’alcool brun dans son verre, captant les rayons du soleil. Il pouvait entendre les vagues qui s’écrasaient sur la falaise et cela lui rappelait les plages à Vanaheim.

« _Vous voulez dire,_ » intervint JARVIS « _que Yggdrasil nous est invisible, ou n’avons-nous pas encore trouvé la bonne fenêtre d’observation ?_ »

« J’ignore totalement si vous pourrez voire Yggdrasil un jour. Honnêtement, j’espère que cela ne sera pas le cas. Vous autres Midgardiens chercheraient soit à déclarer la guerre aux autres Royaumes, soit l’on chercherait à vous éliminer pour rétablir l’équilibre basée sur votre ignorance. »

L’idée d’une guerre entre Midgard et Asgard, opposant armes à feu et bombes atomiques contre épées et boucliers le fit frissonner. Non, Odin ne verrait pas le réveil des Midgardiens d’un très bon œil.

« Pour en revenir à votre première question, j’ai pris une… hm… drogue… qui dissocie l’esprit du corps. C’est de la Magie Pure sous forme de cristal, qu’il faut briser et respirer. La séparation de l’esprit est violente et nombres amateurs en sont morts. D’autres encore sont morts en ayant oublié le chemin pour rejoindre leur corps, perdus dans l’Espace. »

_Il l’avait prise dans un moment de folie, désirant localiser Fenrir à travers les Royaumes, observer quelques minutes Jormungandr, voir Hel gérer son Royaume._

_Fuir Asgard._

« Putain, sérieux ?! » s’exclama l’humain, bouche-bée et un peu pâle.

« Amplement sérieux. La seule limite est le Temps : on ne peut voir que le Présent, jamais le Passé ou le Futur. J’ai été capable de voir Yggdrasil et de rentrer, mais j’éviterais de réitérer l’expérience par la suite, c’était terriblement épuisant et le mal de tête qui en suit vous martèle durant des _mois_. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de Magie. »

« Ouais, pourquoi t’es là ? Qu’est-ce qu’un magicien ne peut pas faire qu’un pauvre scientifique comme moi puisse faire ? »

« Premièrement, je suis un Mage, pas un magicien. Ni un sorcier. Ensuite, vous êtes invisible. »

« Invisible ? » Stark fronça les sourcils, comme s’il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être invisible en ayant tous les projecteurs braqués sur lui.

« Noyé dans la masse, un mortel parmi tant d’autres. Il y a un homme à Asgard, capable de voir tout ce qu’il se passe sur Yggdrasil, jusqu’à une certaine mesure. Il me surveille et même si je me cache de son regard, il connait mon but et remarquera immédiatement les trous dans sa vision si je m’en approche trop. C’est pour cela que j’ai besoin de vous ; parce que vous pourrez m’aider à réaliser mon souhait sans attirer son attention. »

« Ok… Ça devient de plus en plus bizarre. J’peux savoir en quoi je peux t’aider, Harry Potter ? »

Loki sourit. On y était.

« Je cherche mes enfants. »

« Tes… enfants. » répéta le milliardaire d’une voix étrange. « Enfants, comme « Helheim, où règne ma fille » ? »

« Malheureusement vous ne me serez d’aucune aide pour Hel, mais Jormungandr et Fenrir sont quelque part sur Midgard. Voulez-vous l’histoire complète, Stark ? »

« Et pas qu’un peu ! »

Alors il raconta. Il raconta la peur et l’inquiétude, la colère et la douleur, la haine profonde. Il raconta comment on les lui avait prit, comment on les lui arracha. Il laissa les mots couler hors de sa bouche comme des cris et des larmes. Stark resta silencieux un long moment après ça, fixant les mouettes qui tournaient dans le ciel.

« D’accord. »

« D’accord ? » répéta le Dieu après avoir cligné des yeux.

« Ouais. J’suis OK pour t’aider. Revient demain et je t’aurais trouvé un plan parfait. »

Aussi heureux que surpris, Loki hocha distraitement la tête, le cœur battant dans ses oreilles en une symphonie euphorique. Il regarda une dernière fois l’humain avant de s’éclaircir la gorge.

« Merci. » Et il se téléporta chez lui. 

.

**Tony**

S’il devait décrire Loki en un mot, Tony Stark dirait « sentiments ». Il était rempli de sentiments, qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux comme un prisme dévoilant toutes les couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel. Il était aisé de savoir quand il était confus, amusé ou irrité.

Un type avec un complexe de supériorité et des déclarations farfelues se pointaient chez lui pour qu’il l’aide à chercher ses gosses, déclarant venir d’une autre planète mais pas du même système solaire. Pas très sain d’esprit tout ça.

Cependant, Tony était un génie et l’observation était l’un de ses points forts. Alors il avait observé.

Les démons et les ombres du passé derrière ses iris.

L’éclat d’une brulure sous une manche.

La révulsion, quand il l’avait regardé comme s’il avait perdu la tête, qui dévoilait que ce n’était pas la première fois qu’on se moquait de ses idées.

La magie, puissante et pourtant facilement maniée montrant qu’il la possédait depuis longtemps et qu’il avait surement passé la moitié de sa vie à s’entrainer.

La musculature discrète mais présente révélant des exercices physiques forcés et non pas souhaités.

La peau pâle, qui n’avait pas passé des journées entières à suer sous le soleil mais plutôt bien à l’abris à l’ombre.

La manière de se déplacer et de s’assoir, légère et gracieuse, symbole d’étiquette et de conventions.

La patience infinie alliée à une irritation seulement dévoilée par une lumière éphémère dans ses yeux, qui n’avait pu être développée que par quelqu’un de proche ayant besoin de conseil mais ne les écoutant que rarement.

Quand Loki lui raconta l’histoire de ses enfants, il vécut à travers ses yeux sa peur, son inquiétude, sa colère, sa douleur, sa haine. Il observa ses sentiments embrasser ses iris, les faire briller à contre-jour comme ceux d’un prédateur mécontent. C’était sa magie qui les faisait briller, devina l’inventeur. Elle répondait de la même manière que son Arc chauffait quand il était en colère ou profondément heureux.

Loki avait été une jument libre, un serpent calme, une louve menaçante, une mère protectrice. Un prince aussi. A cet instant il avait l’apparence d’un jeune homme, mais il restait une mère qui serait prête à fouiller l’Océan de fond en comble à la main s’il le fallait.

C’était avec la tristesse d’ignorer si sa mère aurait été prête à aller aussi loin pour lui aussi, qu’il accepta d’aider le Mage. La couleur que prit ses yeux face à sa joie et cette surprise que l’on ressent quand l’on espère quelque chose de toutes ses forces et qu’on la voit se réaliser, acheva de le convaincre qu’il avait pris la bonne décision.

* * *

* * *

(1) Canon d’avant-bras : Protection de l’avant-bras, utilisé comme pièce d’armure. 

(2) Heimdall : Ase aux yeux dorés, Gardien du Bifrost, capable de voir tout ce qu’il se passe sur Yggdrasil.

Cassiopée et Nyma ont dû apprendre la langue Midgardienne (l’anglais).


	4. Fenrir

** PARTIE 2 **

** Chapitre 3  **

**Midgard : 2010**

**Loki**

Le lendemain, Loki se matérialisa au milieu du salon pour y découvrir un Tony Stark endormit sur le canapé.

« _Monsieur Loki, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir partir, Monsieur Stark est actuellement indisponible._ »

Le Dieu fronça les sourcils, à deux doigts de réveiller le mortel tout de même, quand quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusqu’à présent lui sauta aux yeux avec la violence d’un ours. Maintenant qu’il l’avait sous les yeux, il était choquant qu’il ne l’ait pas remarqué avant, mais c’était vrai qu’il était occupé à penser à autre chose.

Il fallait savoir que Loki, en tant de Mage, avait la capacité de voir la Magie. De ce fait, il aurait pu être aveugle mais pas handicapé pour autant car chaque chose existante possédait de la Magie, qu’elle soit vivante ou non. Cependant, il était tellement habitué que cette « vision » qu’il l’occultait totalement. Il lui fallait donc un effort volontaire pour voir la Magie.

Et à cet instant, se dressait l’éclat de Magie le plus pur et le plus impressionnant qu’il ait jamais vu.

« JARVIS. » s’entendit-il dire, incapable de détourner les yeux de la lumière éclatante qui émanait. « Pourquoi y a-t-il un cristal de Magie dans la poitrine de ton créateur ? »

« _Je vous demande pardon ?_ »

« La dernière fois que j’ai regardé, Tony Stark était mourant et empoisonné par le dispositif dans sa poitrine, alors comment s’est-il retrouvé avec de la Magie à l’intérieur ?! »

« _Monsieur Stark a simplement créé un nouvel élément pour remplacer le palladium. Puis-je savoir comment étiez-vous au courant de son état ?_ »

« Attend, tu es en train de me dire qu’il a _créé artificiellement_ un cristal _de Magie_?! » s’étrangla le Dieu d’une voix trop aigue. C’était impossible. Impossible ! Car si c’était vraiment le cas, alors ça voudrait dire que…

« _Je peux vous assurer que Monsieur Stark a créé cet élément de toute pièce._ »

Et Loki éclata de rire. Un rire puissant, qui venait du fond de la poitrine, honnête et brulant.

« Incroyable ! »

« _Je crains de ne pas comprendre._ »

Sa Magie chantonna, prenant toutes les couleurs d’Yggdrasil.

« Keske ? » Il se tourna vers Stark, que son rire avait visiblement réveillé. Éberlué, il le regardait comme s’il avait perdu l’esprit.

« Réalisez-vous Stark ? Vous avez créé un cristal artificiel de Magie ! Sans même savoir manipuler la Magie ou l’énergie d’Yggdrasil ! » Il rit de nouveau parce que c’était _parfait_. Stark était le meilleur allié qu’il aurait pu avoir. Des connaissances suffisantes pour créer un cristal de Magie, une force suffisante pour pouvoir se le greffer…

Un génie.

_A eux deux ils pourraient mettre Odin à genoux._

Incapable de s’en empêcher, il se mit à tourner sur lui-même comme il le faisait enfant.

« Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte, Stark ? » Il se laissa aller à l’euphorie qui lui montait à la tête. Il lui sembla que le soleil n’avait jamais brillé autant. Ses enfants seraient bientôt dans ses bras, et Stark venait de créer sa propre Magie.

Pris par le moment, il réalisa qu’au moment du contact qu’il pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sous ses doigts, une barbe rugueuse gratta ses terminaisons nerveuses. Il avait le coup du fer et de la noix de coco.

.

**Tony**

Découvrir que vous veniez l’inventer un cristal artificiel de Magie n’arrivait pas tous les jours. En fait, ça n’arrivait jamais. Et pourtant, Tony Stark l’avait fait. Il pensait avoir découvert un tout nouvel élément mais en réalité, il avait découvert la _Magie_.

Chose également extraordinaire : Loki semblait perdre 10 ans quand il riait. Il avait ce genre de rire que l’on n’entend pas souvent, qui vient de cet endroit dans le cœur où s’accumule le bonheur, doré comme le soleil et gouteux comme le miel. Ce rire d’enfant quand il n’y a ni cauchemars, ni corps dans les placards.

_Avait-il déjà rit ainsi un jour ?_

Quand Loki riait, son rire rendait la pièce plus brillante, à moins que ce ne soit l’œuvre de sa Magie. Il le regarda tournoyer comme un enfant, captant la lumière.

L’instant d’après, il l’embrassait et il avait le gout du vent et de la pluie.

C’était comme embrasser une tempête.

Un clignement de paupière plus tard, il était loin, la fraicheur de la peau de ses épaules sous ses doigts, la couleur d’un cœur éconduit par un autre dans les yeux, le battement de cœur de la tristesse. Son propre cœur battait fort contre l’Arc, désirant plus, lui en voulant pour cela, et il avait la tête d’un enfant bon Dieu ! Il se fustigea mentalement pour être émerveillé face au brun.

Ses lèvres piquèrent. L’Arc fredonna.

.

**Loki**

Le mortel le repoussa, avant de se racler la gorge et de se lever pour lui tourner le dos.

« Ouais. Bon. Revenons à nos moutons. Ou plutôt à nos enfants. J ? »

Le Mage se força à respirer pour faire diminuer ses battements de cœur et la joie qui piquait le bout de ses doigts. Une chance que Stark ne puisse pas encore la voir, car sa Magie fredonnait dans toute la pièce comme un essai de Fae.

JARVIS afficha deux écrans sur le mur à leur gauche, à l’opposé du bar. Sur le premier il reconnut une carte de Midgard, centrée sur l’Amérique, et le second présentait différents graphiques.

« Alors, d’après les informations que m’a donné sur leur localisation, j’ai pu créer un algorithme qui se basait sur l’impact de ta Magie sur le champ terrestre, en supposant que tes enfants avaient hérités de ta part vaudou. » L’ivresse qui lui donnait envie de rire le quitta brutalement et Loki s’approcha vivement.

« Comment ? »

« JARVIS avait enregistré un maximum d’info quand tu nous as fait par petite démonstration hier : mesure de la pression, du taux d’oxygène, fluctuation du champ magnétique, de l’atmosphère, des forces… Un peu de tout. A partir des données obtenues, j’ai cherché si quelque part sur Midgard ont pouvait observer des effets semblables. Et j’ai obtenu ça. »

Un large trait vert traversa la carte perpendiculairement aux continents, au niveau de l’Océan Pacifique, tandis qu’un cercle large marquait un point au nord du Canada.

_Et trois minuscules points à travers le monde, enfants des enfants de ses enfants mortels, qui gardaient une part de sa Magie comme héritage._

« Voici Jor… Jorman… Jormu… »

« Jormungandr. »

« Voici Jor’ et Fenrir. »

Leur mère s’approcha suffisamment prêt de l’écran pour sentir sa chaleur et que sa lumière se reflète dans ses yeux. Ses enfants étaient là. Localisés, a porté de main. Il avait envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps.

_Enfin._

.

**Tony**

On aurait dit qu’il venait d’offrir un cœur à un enfant atteint d’arythmie cardiaque. Loki paraissait tellement heureux, qu’il ne put s’empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Même Pepper n’était pas si heureuse quand il lui offrait un cadeau. Mais il était vrai qu’elle ne cherchait pas ses enfants disparus.

La faible lumière dorée de l’écran lui éclairait le visage et ses yeux avaient pris une teinte émeraude incroyable. Non, pas tout à fait émeraude, c’était la couleur de l’espoir et des rêves qui se réalisent.

A l’idée qu’il l’embrasserait peut-être de nouveau de joie, son Arc brula et il sut à cet instant qu’il était perdu et condamné à chercher la courbe de son sourire sur toutes ses futures conquêtes. 

.

**Loki**

Il se tourna vers son sauveur, qui eut un mouvement de recul. Il posait sur lui un regard étrange, chaud et subjugué.

« Par Yggdrasil Stark, je ne vous remerciais jamais assez. Annoncez-moi votre prix, et je le payerais. Mais quoi qu’il se passe, vous pourrez me compter parmi vos alliés. »

La coutume Asgardienne voulait qu’ils s’offrent des bracelets en argent, symbole de l’alliance de leurs maisons. Loki doutait que la mode Asgardienne ne sied au milliardaire, mais peut-être qu’une bague… Il tendit les mains en coupe et guida sa Magie pour qu’elle forme de toute pièce la bague qu’il imaginait. Celle-ci répondit, chantant à voix haute, créant des mondes et des univers, brillant comme le soleil et veillant comme la lune. Il la sentit quitter son cœur, traverser ses veines, s’enrouler autour de ses doigts, se nourrir de son bonheur et de l’énergie externe.

La bague créée était simple ; sans gravure pour l’instant hormis quelques runes discrètes à l’intérieur.

« Tu viens de créer une putain de bague en argent à partir de rien. » dit le mortel, qui visiblement avait bien du mal à s’habituer à le voir utiliser la Magie.

« Pour illustrer notre alliance. Je l’ai enchantée pour qu’elle adopte la forme assortie à votre tenue pour que vous n’ayez jamais à l’enlever. Elle résistera également à toutes les températures, pour que vous puissiez travailler avec. Ici, vous pouvez voir _Kenaz_ , qui me représente. C’est la Rune du Feu, de la Transformation, de la Création et de la Magie. Il y a _Algiz_ , qui symbolise le lien avec le Monde Divin et assure la Protection. Votre Rune, Stark, est _Ehwaz_ : mouvement, impulsion, voyage, renaissance. Essayez-la ? »

Un peu excité, c’était la première fois qu’il faisait ça, il regarda Stark la glisser à son index gauche. Ils regardèrent alors l’argent se modeler jusqu’à former un motif qui faisait penser à un circuit interne.

« Pepper va être jalouse. Il faudra que tu me fasses ça pour son anniversaire. J’dois faire la même chose pour toi ? Parce qu’une bague magique ça ne va pas être facile à dégoter, sauf si tu tiens à ce qu’elle te montre tes sentiments. »

« Je sais déjà quels sentiments je ressens, pas besoin de les montrer à Yggdrasil. » réplica Loki en trouvant l’idée stupide. Stark ricana à ses mots, le rendant bizarrement fier de sa remarque. « Une bague, ou un bracelet, tant qu’il est en argent, est la marque d’une alliance. »

« Je me sentirais mal de t’offrir un bracelet de fond de tiroir, alors ça peut attendre demain ? Vu que tu as créé la mienne, je devrais bien pouvoir faire la même chose. JARVIS, mesure son poignet. »

« _C’est fait monsieur._ » déclara l’IA après qu’un fin laser ait scanné son bras.

Ils se regardèrent en silence un long moment, souriant simplement. Mais quand son ventre se contracta et que Loki se souvint de chaque enfant mortel qu’il avait perdu, de chaque petit point à travers le monde, il eut envie de pleurer.

« Donc. » dit soudain l’inventeur entre deux toussotements. « Par qui est-ce que tu veux commencer ? Kaa ou le Grand Méchant Loup ? »

« Stark. » siffla Loki en guise d’avertissement, cessant de le poignarder du regard seulement quand il leva les mains en signe de reddition. « Je pensais aller chercher Fenrir en premier. »

« _Roger_ (1). On y va ? » 

« Maintenant ? » s’étonna le Mage. Il n’était même pas encore midi, mais il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’ils y aillent avant le lendemain, pensant l’humain occupé. Qu’ils puissent accélérer était une excellente nouvelle maintenant d’Odin avait quitté le sommeil.

« Ton gamin est poinçonné par une épée depuis des siècles non ? Alors épargnons-lui quelques heures de souffrance. Sauf si tu ne peux pas. »

« Allons y. Vous devez emporter quelque chose ? »

« Tu as de quoi couper les chaines ? J, envoie Dum-E m’apporter ma mallette. »

« _Tout de suite Monsieur._ »

« Oui, chez moi. Vous devriez prendre votre armure. J’ignore comment Fenrir va réagir en vous voyant. » Il serait regrettable que Stark ne perdre une main comme Tyr. Tyr le méritait, mais Stark en avait grandement besoin.

Un étrange robot s’approcha en roulant, portant dans une grande pince une mallette rouge et dorée. Son armure, devina le Prince. Étant tous les deux prêts à partir, il empoigna l’avant-bras du milliardaire, essaya de ne pas frissonner face à sa chaleur, et les transporta jusque chez lui.

Sleipnir les fixa avant d’hennir et Cassiopée fronça le nez, visiblement mécontente de voir un inconnu dans leur maison. Assis à même le sol, un livre ouvert devant eux, les deux hommes les interrompaient visiblement dans une séance de lecture. Nyma entra silencieusement dans la pièce, s’essuyant les mains sur un chiffon.

Loki jeta un coup d’œil au mortel, curieux de voir sa réaction face à l’apparence de ses camarades et retint un sourire en le voyant estomaqué. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas dégouté.

« On ne fait que passer. Nous allons libérer Fenrir. » annonça Loki en récupérant la Flèche et la paire de ciseaux.

« C’est qui lui ? » demanda la jeune fille en se plantant devant Tony. Un peu irrité par son manque d’éducation, le prince lui envoya un regard noir qu’elle ignora.

« Tony Stark, génie milliardaire. » se présenta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

« Cassiopée, Sleipnir, Nyma, je vous présente notre nouvel allié. Stark, voici mes amies et mon fils. »

Cassiopée baissa les yeux vers la bague et grimaça quand elle comprit qu’ils allaient avoir à se côtoyer un moment.

« Nous serons de retour avant la nuit. » Loki s’apprêta à les transporter de nouveau quand Cassiopée s’accrocha à sa chemise.

« **Attendez ! Je viens avec vous.** » annonça-t-elle en Asgardien. 

« Cassiopée… » soupira l’autre.

« **Mon Prince, je ne veux pas que _cette période_ recommence. J’ai déjà passé assez de temps à vous attendre des heures que vous rentriez. Vous avez accepté de nous emmener avec vous, alors ne nous laissez pas derrière. Et Fenrir connait mon odeur !** » Pinçant les lèvres avant de soupirer de défaite, il abandonna. Il avait toujours été faible face à son amie.

« Très bien. »

A moitié pour épater Stark, il créa l’arc le plus flamboyant qu’il l’avait jamais fait et planta la Flèche dans le mur. Le portail s’ouvrit, noir et tumultueux. Pas vraiment encourageant pour le mortel.

« Putain de bordel de merde ! »

« Après toi. » Le Mage lui adressa un regard et un rictus amusé, accompagnant ses paroles d’un geste de la main lui indiquant le chemin.

« Tu veux je rentre là-dedans. »

Un reniflement hautain et un regard moqueur plus tard, Cassiopée avait traversé. Apparemment vexé dans son égo d’adulte mature, Tony prit une grande inspiration, rassembla tout ce qui faisait de lui un suicidaire et se jeta dans le trou noir.

Le paysage était digne d’une peinture : un lac turquoise derrière eux, des cèdres aux couleurs vertes dressés vers le ciel sans nuage, des montagnes grises au loin. Et Fenrir était quelque part, si proche, à portée de main !

« **Cassiopée, est-ce que tu considères les Ases comme supérieurs aux humains ?** » demanda Loki dès qu’il eut passé le portail. Cassiopée esquissa une moue boudeuse.

« **Ils ont une durée de vie si courte. Une tempête et les voilà mort ! S’allier à eux est—** »

« **Ne sous-estime jamais les Midgardiens. Stark est actuellement—** »

Un étrange son attira leur attention : l’humain était en train de déployer son armure sur lui. Rouge et dorée, elle avait la prestance de Thor sans en avoir immaturité. En fait, elle allait vraiment bien au milliardaire. Une fois qu’il fut complètement recouvert, il ouvrit le casque pour leur sourire.

« On y va, ou vous voulez continuer à discuter en _Elko_ (2)? »

Le mortel aimait définitivement employer du vocabulaire et des références inconnues pour l’embêter, aussi Loki ne chercha pas à comprendre.

Prêt de son cœur, le lien qu’il avait avec chacun de ses enfants s’agita. Sa Magie vibra, impatiente.

« Par ici. » indiqua-t-il en suivant son instinct de mère. Il saurait retrouver l’un de ses enfants au milieu d’une guerre opposant les Neufs Royaumes.

Ils n’étaient pas bien loin, et bientôt ils arrivèrent à portée de vue d’une grotte dont l’entrée était à moitié recouverte de lierre. De l’obscurité n’émanait que le silence mais ils savaient tous les trois que cela ne durerait pas.

« Restez ici. » ordonna le Dieu en s’enfonçant dans l’ombre.

.

**Tony**

Ils l’entendirent chanter en Asgardien jusqu’à ce qu’un grognement sourd et bas ne fasse trembler les feuilles et s’envoler les oiseaux. Il vit clairement Cassiopée se retenir d’y aller, serrant des poings.

« Et donc, tu es une Magicienne toi aussi ? »

« Non Stark. (4) » s’agaça la jeune fille en lui lançant un regard noir. « Et je vous demanderais de bien vouloir arrêter de regarder mon Prince comme vous le faites. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ne pensez pas que je n’ai pas _remarqué_ comment vous le regardez. Vous pensez que cette bague vous autorise à le convoiter ? Le désirer ? »

« Je ne… » Elle se planta devant lui, une ombre menaçante sur le visage. Elle semblait prête à lui arracher l’Arc.

« Que vous pourrez le mettre dans votre lit, l’exposer comme un trophée, lui arracher secrets et gémissements ? »

« Hey, arrête ça ! » s’écria-t-il en la repoussant. Elle tituba de deux pas en arrière, mais ne cessa pas de le regarder méchamment. « Je ne sais pas ce qu’il te prend, mais je ne compte pas faire tout ça. Peut-être que oui, j’ai effectivement regardé Loki avec intérêt, mais tu ne peux pas nier que ce gars est _foutrement_ intéressant ! »

Il avait un rire divin et un cul à en faire rougir une nonne, alors excusez le de le suivre du regard. Mais de là à l’accuser de vouloir le baiser alors qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés la vieille, c’était prématuré. 

« Mais je ne compte pas faire de lui mon trophée, ou je ne sais quoi ok ? J’suis pas un esclavagiste. J’essaye d’être toujours réglo avec mes amants/amantes et quand je veux qu’un coup du soir, je préviens avant d’accord ? J’suis pas un bâtard qui a besoin de la jalousie des autres pour exister. Si ton Prince est partant pour quelques flirts et plus j’dis pas non, mais c’est à lui de décider, je le forcerais pas. »

« Vous voulez lui faire la cour ? »

« C’est peut-être un peu exagéré, mais j’aime bien le principe de prendre son temps pour séduire. Mais est-ce que tu as, genre, le droit que t’impliquer là-dedans ? Si c’est ton prince t’es pas censé le laisser vivre sa vie comme il l’entend ? Est-ce que tu as fait le même speech à tous ses – potentiellement – amants ? »

La jeune fille renifla avec hauteur, et, oui, il devina qu’elle l’avait définitivement déjà fait.

« Écoute, petite… »

« J’ai des siècles de plus que vous, mortel ! » s’insurgea la rousse, dont les taches de rousseur crépitèrent de fureur.

.

**Loki**

Il continua de chanter jusqu’à ce qu’il atteigne le fond de la grotte et la vaste chambre qui retenait son fils. Les murs étaient encore imprégnés de la Magie d’Odin, mais celle-ci était endormie par la déclaration de Loki.

Il arriva finalement face à deux gigantesques yeux verts menaçants. Fenrir grondait, grognait, effrayé et affamé.

« Maman est là mon cœur. Tout ira bien maintenant, je te le promets » sanglota Loki. Ses doigts tremblaient de vouloir passer dans sa fourrure. 

Les ténèbres étaient vicieuses et coupaient la vue, cependant il parvint tout de même à glisser ses mains sur le pelage du museau. A l’instant où ils rentrèrent en contact, le Mage se retrouva prit dans un ras de marrée des pensées et de souvenirs, qui se jetèrent sur lui aussi violemment que si Fenrir déchirait son esprit de ses griffes.

Il revit leur séparation, la douleur insupportable dans la bouche, les chaînes brûlantes sur son poil, les ténèbres terribles dans lesquelles on le jeta. La peur et la colère, l’attente et la solitude. Il avait attendu sa Maman si longtemps avant de comprendre qu’elle ne pouvait pas venir. Et il avait été si furieux, car sa Maman aurait tout fait pour le libérer, il le savait, et que s’il elle n’était pas là cela voulait dire qu’ils l’avaient enfermé et lui faisait du mal et il les _détruirait tous, il les mordait et les piétinerait et les déchiquetait et il irait sauver sa Maman, et_ —

Il revit la faim, les sorts et les enchantements qu’il avait tissé autour de lui le sauver encore et encore, l’empêchant de mourir.

« _Maman…_ »

« Je suis là mon trésor, je suis là, Maman est venu te chercher. Tout ira bien maintenant nous allons vivre tous ensembles Sleipnir, Jormungandr, toi, moi et parfois Hel, et il y aura même Cassiopée et Nyma. » chuchota Loki entre ses larmes.

Fenrir gémit, faible et douloureux. Mais le Dieu pouvait toujours sentir son amour immense pour lui et sa joie contre ses doigts.

« Je vais couper les chaines en premier, mon ange, pour libérer ton corps d’accord ? Ensuite j’enlèverais l’épée mais cela fera mal, car ta peau a cicatrisé autour de la lame et il faudra rouvrir des plaies. Je suis désolé, je suis désolé. »

Il attendit que son fils lui donne son accord pour refermer d’un coup sec les Ciseaux sur le ruban de soie supposément indestructible. La lame le traversa sans trop de résistance et la chaîne tomba sur le sol. Le prince se retint de rire, mais ses mains tremblaient d’euphorie quand il coupa encore et encore jusqu’à ce que son fils soit libre de ses mouvements. Il regarda Fenrir faire craquer ses os, étirer ses muscles et ébouriffer son poil avec une délectation visible face à la sensation de liberté.

_Son fils, magnifique et sauvage, bondissant pour avaler la lune, courant avec Cassiopée, se blottissant contre lui dans leur chambre._

« _Je peux bouger !_ »

« Oui mon louveteau. Mais maintenant je vais devoir te faire mal pour enlever l’épée…. Je vais essayer t’atténuer la douleur avec ma Magie d’accord ? »

Il projeta celle-ci autour des terminaisons nerveuses du Loup en l’implorant de diminuer autant que possible leur sensibilité. Arracher un bout d’épée plantée dans le palais de son fils était la chose la plus horrible qu’il ait jamais eu à faire. Fenrir geignait et jappait de douleur, tortillant son corps maintenant libre de ses mouvements.

Quand le Dieu comprit qu’il n’était pas assez fort, il hurla de fureur et se changea en géant pour tirer la lame d’un coup vif.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fenrir fut apte à se lever et marcher. La plaie s’était refermée grâce à l’action combinée de la Magie de Loki, des sorts posés sur son fils et la propre Magie de celui-ci. Maintenant, mère et fils se dirigeaient vers la lumière, la main du Jötunn sur l’épaule puissante recouverte de la nuit.

« Quand tu seras dehors, je te laisserais chasser comme tu le voudras, mais ne t’attaque pas aux humains d’accord ? Jamais aux humains. Sinon ils chercheront à t’enfermer encore. » Il veilla à laisser une part de Magie derrière lui pour faire en sorte que la grotte s’effondre lorsqu’ils seraient loin. « Les deux humains qui sont dehors sont les alliés alors il faudra être gentil avec eux. »

« _D’accord !_ » Derrière eux, sa queue battait l’air avec impatiente et Loki rit. « _Je peux y aller maintenant ?_ »

Il lui donna une tape sur l’épaule pour lui donner sa permission, et Fenrir était dehors de deux grands bonds.

* * *

* * *

(1) Roger : Expression de la phraséologie de l’aviation anglophone. Synonyme de « copy » ou « copy that » signifiant « j’ai reçu la totalité du message », équivalent à « reçu » en français.

(2) Elko : Langue inventée en 2002 par Ziecken Azuris, construite à partir des éléments mythologiques du monde entier et symboliques tels que la numérologie, la runologie, les théories et les philosophies. Elle est parlée en France, aux États-Unis et au Canada.

(3) : Cassiopée et Nyma ont appris la langue anglaise, afin de pouvoir comprendre et parler avec les Midgardiens.


	5. Jormungandr

** PARTIE 2 **

** Chapitre 4 **

**Midgard : 2010**

**Loki**

Depuis la fenêtre, il regardait Fenrir et Sleipnir courir ensemble vers la forêt.

« C’est n’est pas dangereux ? » demanda Stark en s’arrêtant à côté de lui. Il dégageait une agréable chaleur.

« Je ne suis pas idiot, Stark. J’ai activé une barrière qui empêche quiconque de l’extérieur de voir ce qu’il se passe ici. Et d’avoir envie de venir par ici. »

« Un sort repousse-moldu quoi. »

« Pardon ? »

« Il va vraiment falloir que je te fasse regarder Harry Potter. » rit le mortel.

Loki secoua la tête en soupirant, mais il souriait. L’air sentait bon depuis que Nyma préparait le repas.

« Restez ce soir, nous avons bien assez de chambre pour vous accueillir. » Stark le regarda longuement, une hésitation dans les yeux.

« Je dois encore faire ton bracelet amis-pour-la-vie, tu te souviens ? Il faut que je rentre. »

« Ce n’est pas urgent. » répliqua le Dieu en haussant les épaules.

Pour plus d’effet, il lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il pouvait sentir son regard brulant sur sa nuque. Il l’entendit soupirer puis le suivre et ne chercha pas à cacher son sourire satisfait. C’était jouer avec le feu et il le savait mais aucun Ase ne l’avait désiré ainsi et cela était bon de se sentir séduisant.

« Ta barrière marche aussi contre le gars qui voit tout ? »

« Heimdall ? » s’étonna Loki. Il était vrai qu’il l’avait rapidement évoqué. « En théorie oui… Mais il est intelligent. Je pense que d’ici trois jours, si mes fils gardent cette apparence et que je suis obligé de la maintenir, il nous aura retrouvés. »

« Tu veux aller chercher Jor’ demain alors ? Et comment tu comptes changer leur apparence ? »

« Si possible demain, oui. » Maintenant que Fenrir avait été libéré, Heimdall avait dû prévenir le Père de Toute Chose et il allait vouloir intervenir malgré l’avertissement de Loki. « Pour leur forme, j’ai localisé tous les ingrédients dont j’ai besoin. Je compte la donner à Jormungandr quand nous seront encore dans l’Océan. Sa taille est telle qu’il atterrait immédiatement l’attention s’il cherchait à bouger jusque-là surface. »

Il n’avait pas envie de se battre avec les autorités Midgardiennes pour les empêcher d’enfermer son fils. L’idée de lui donner une forme humaine alors qu’ils étaient encore dans l’Océan était une idée de Nyma ; et les plans de Nyma étaient toujours les meilleurs.

« D’ailleurs, s’il est si grand qu’il entoure la Terre, Midgard, n’est-ce pas dangereux de, genre, l’enlever ? Ça ne va pas créer des catastrophes naturelles ? »

Cassiopée était en train de mettre la table, et elle fusilla Stark du regard dès qu’il entra dans la pièce. Le Dieu n’avait toujours pas compris pourquoi elle ne l’aimait pas, et ils n’avaient pas encore eu le temps d’en parler.

« Vous posez des questions intelligentes, Stark. Mais non, il n’y aura pas de réelle conséquence. A peine une marrée un peu plus haute et un changement de territoires pour les créatures des fonds marins. Yggdrasil fait en sorte que l’équilibre soit toujours maintenu. »

« Midgard existait bien avant Jormungandr. » notifia la jeune fille avec mauvaise humeur.

« Comment comptes-tu survivre à la pression ? Tu as beau avoir ta magie, tu n’es pas immortel pour autant ! »

.

**Tony**

Loki et Cassiopée commencèrent à rire.

« Je suis un Dieu. Ce qui signifie que seul un autre Dieu peut envoyer mon âme au Valhalla. En fait, il y a de fortes chances que ce soit Heimdall lors du Ragnarök. » annonça le brun d’une voix douce. Il avait cette lueur caractéristique dans les yeux, celle qui nait lorsque que l’on a accepté sa mort depuis longtemps.

« Mon Prince peut survivre à une décapitation, alors la pression n’est rien de plus qu’un petit désagrément. » sourit dangereusement la rousse.

« Mon corps guérit _toujours_. Et mes enfants, par mon sang, sont des demi-dieux. Ce qui signifie qu’ils ne mourront pas facilement non plus. »

Une balle en pleine tête ne lui ferait aucun dommage ? C’était dur à y croire.

« Je comprends pas. »

« Comment vous expliquer… Je suis le Dieu du Chaos. J’incarne le Chaos, je suis la personnification du concept du Chaos. Je suis un _vrai_ Dieu. Tant que cette enveloppe vivra, et que le Chaos existera, alors j’existerais aussi. Et quand cette enveloppe sera morte de la main d’un autre Dieu, tel que Heimdall, alors un Dieu du Chaos naitra autre part. Cela pourra être moi, ou un autre. » Son regard se perdit dans le vide. « Au final, nous nous ressemblons un peu tous. Odin est le Dieu de la Guerre, et la personnification de son concept. Thor incarne Tonnerre et Frigga la maternité. »

C’était compliqué à comprendre. Il avait l’impression d’être face à une nouvelle langue qui s’étaient inspirée de toutes les langues existantes : il comprenait les mots mais ne parvenait pas à saisir réellement leur sens. C’était frustrant. Patient comme le meilleur professeur qu’il n’avait jamais eu, Loki attendait silencieusement qu’il intègre ce qu’il venait de lui expliquer.

« Par contre, mes enfants ne sont pas des vrais Dieux, ils n’ont le statut de demi-Dieu que parce que je les ais enfantés. Et il y a une différence entre posséder sa propre Magie et l’utiliser. Les Mages utilisent la Magie d’Yggdrasil qui se trouve dans chaque chose et chaque être. Les Dieux ont une Magie qui leur est propre, elle vient d’eux-mêmes. La plupart ont besoins d’artefact pour l’utiliser, comme le marteau de Thor, la lance d’Odin. Vous pourrez manipuler une forme de magie à travers votre Arc, même si vous ne savez pas encore comment. Certains comme Frigga où mes enfants tissent leur Magie avec celle d’Yggdrasil. Je suis différent à cause du Chaos. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Toute cette histoire de Chaos commençait à lui faire mal à la tête.

« Parce que je me nourris du Chaos et le provoque. Chaque énergie, chaque émotion, chaque mouvement est la cause ou la conséquence du Chaos. Je suis à l’apogée de ma puissance lors des guerres : la vie fauchée par Mort, les énergies qui s’affrontent et explosent, la Magie qui se concentre… Tout cela produit une quantité d’énergie phénoménal. Et qui dit énergie, dit Chaos, dit pouvoir. »

« Alors quoi, tu utilises le chaos au lieu d’utiliser la magie d’Yggdrasil ? »

« Non. Le corps produit de l’énergie Stark. A chaque battement de cœur, mon sang propulsé dans mes veines créé de l’énergie par friction, les cellules produisent de l’énergie, les muscles chauffent et en produisent aussi, et les émotions ! Ma Magie coule dans mes veines, elle ne fait qu’un avec moi. »

Pour illustre ses dires, il fit apparaitre un fil de Magie – vert – qui s’enroula autour de son bras comme un serpent. Maintenant Tony comprenait pourquoi ses yeux brillaient en fonction de ses émotions.

« C’est pour cela qu’Odin ne peut me l’enlever. Parce que ça reviendrait à me tuer, et comme tu l’as compris, ce n’est pas lui qui y est destiné. »

Ils seraient bien partis pour continuer si Nyma n’était pas arrivée avec un plat à l’odeur savoureuse dans les mains. Il n’avait encore jamais vu ce genre de plat, mais la femme semblait s’y connaitre et il lui faisait totalement confiance.

.

**Loki**

Stark aurait pu rentrer, et ils le savaient tous les deux. Il avait son armure et sa villa était à moins de 2 heures de vol.

Pourtant il était toujours là, à animer son salon en racontant comment il avait sauvé la Stark Expo d’un Ennemi contrôlant des armures de guerres. Fenrir et Sleipnir écoutaient sagement, complètements pris par le récit. Il était vrai que Stark était un conteur doué qui savait accaparer l’attention de la foule. Même Cassiopée et Nyma avaient arrêté leur partie d’échec – que Cassiopée perdait lamentablement – pour l’écouter.

La lune éclairait ses cernes d’insomnies et ses rides causées par l’empoissonnement, et pourtant Loki le trouvait toujours beau.

« Allez, au lit. Demain on se lèvre tôt pour aller chercher Jormungandr, et mis à part Fenrir, nous devons nous habituer à l’afflux différent d’Yggdrasil et c’est fatiguant. » Sleipnir et Cassiopée protestèrent un peu, mais quand Nyma se leva pour aller se coucher, ils la suivirent.

« L’afflux d’Yggdrasil ? »

« Il me semble que vous appelez ça la gravité. Fenrir, mon cœur, est-ce que ça te dérange de dormir à l’intérieur ? » Son fils hésita mais Loki savait ce qui le dérangeait. « Regarde, » dit-il en faisant apparaitre une boule lumineuse dans sa main. « Il y en aura partout, pour qu’aucune ombre ne viennent t’effrayer. »

« Je n’ai pas peur ! » s’insurgea le grand loup, mais son poil était hérissé.

« Je sais que tu n’as pas peur, tu es grand et fort ! » s’exclama en retour sa mère. Ah, l’adolescence… « Alors, c’est d’accord ? Tu peux dormir avec Sleipnir si tu veux, ou avec Cassiopée. Je suis sûre que ça ne les dérangera pas. »

« D’accord… Je veux bien rester avec Cassiopée pour cette nuit. »

Le Dieu sourit, et accompagna son fils jusqu’à la chambre de son amie. Celle-ci ne parut pas vraiment surprise et accepta sans problème la lumière. Les boules lumineuses de toutes les couleurs étaient apaisantes et chassaient les cauchemars.

Quand il revint dans le salon, où il n’avait plus que Stark, son téléphone se mit à sonner ; il reconnut sa musique préférée. Au même moment, Loki sentir très clairement le déchirement dans sa poitrine lui indiquant que Thor venait de quitter Midgard. Il tituba de deux pas avant de se ressaisir, mais heureusement l’humain n’avait rien remarqué. Ça brulait.

« C’est JARVIS » lit le génie, fronçant les sourcils avant de décrocher

« _Monsieur. Je pense que les informations sur la 1 pourraient vous intéresser. D’après mes analyses, elles concernent Monsieur Loki._ » entendit Loki.

« Merci, J. »

Loki ne savait pas de quoi parlait l’IA mais apparemment son maître avait compris car il se mit à chercher quelque chose dans la pièce.

« Loki, j’ai besoin de la télécommande. »

« Télécommande ? »

« Ouais, tu sais, ce qui allume le gigantesque écran qu’il y a dans ton salon. Ah ! La voilà. Comment ça se fait que tu aies une télé si tu ne sais pas à quoi elle sert ? »

« J’ai demandé à ce que la maison soit meublée. » répondît le brun en haussant des épaules.

Après avoir appuyé sur quelques boutons, l’écran noir s’alluma en un grésillement désagréable. Tout était déjà paramétré, et ils arrivèrent sur une chaîne d’info.

Les images montraient Mjöllnir, entourée d’une énorme structure en fer. Le SHIELD occupait la zone, d’après le logo qu’il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois au court des siècles.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? » s’exclama le mortel en se laissant tomber sur le canapé face à l’écran. Loki s’assit à côté de lui beaucoup plus élégamment.

« C’est Mjöllnir, le Marteau de Thor. Odin a rappelé mon f… Thor à Asgard, quand bien même il n’est plus capable de manier sa Magie. » Il resta un moment silencieux, observant l’image de Mjöllnir.

_Puissante et incroyable Mjöllnir, dont seul Thor était digne, qui rejetait Loki comme tous les autres, qui l’accompagnait dans les batailles, lui accordait gloire et victoire._

« Savez-vous ce qui arrive à un Dieu qui perd ses pouvoirs, Stark ? »

La folie s’agita à l’intérieur de lui, à moins que ce ne soit le Chaos. Il avait soudainement envie de rire. Que Odin serait déçu quand il découvrirait que Thor ne s’était pas encore montré digne de Mjöllnir ! Est-ce qu’il le considèrerait comme _inutile_ et le _jetterait_ ?

« Hm... Il perd son statut de Dieu ? »

« Il _meurt_ ! Il meurt à petit feu et Odin aura tué son propre fils ! »

Il rit, de ce rire sombre et froid qu’il avait quand la folie était trop grande et qu’il s’était trop enfoncé dans les ténèbres. Stark le regardait avec de grands yeux. Il pensait sûrement qu’il avait perdu la tête et s’était un peu vrai.

Une part de lui criait d’effroi. Perdre Thor ? Perdre une partie de sa vie, son grand-frère ?

_Sa main sur son crane alors qu’on lui prenait Fenrir._

_Son marteau sur son dos brulé alors qu’il hurlait._

_Ses doigts qui essuyaient ses larmes, glissaient une paille entre ses lèvres cousues, lui tenaient la main pendant les nuits glaciales._

_Son sourire à son réveil, après un long sommeil auprès de sa fille, attendant que sa tête repousse._

L’autre se demandait à quoi ressemblerait le monde si l’ombre qui le broyait disparaissait.

« Il serait assez cruel pour... ? »

« Non Stark. » Une étrange tristesse mêlée à une acceptation résignée au goût salé remplaça la satisfaction tordue. « Odin a toujours préféré Thor. Il coud les lèvres de son second _fils_ pour s’être enfuit avec son enfant, il le décapite pour l’avoir menacé de ne pas s’en prendre à un autre de ses enfants, il l’enferme dans une pièce sans lumière, ni bruits, ni son, ni odeur pour avoir eu un comportement _outrant_ d’après les Nobles, il lui brise des doigts pour avoir rasé une chevelure... Mais il envoie Thor en voyage sur Midgard pour avoir manqué de déclencher une guerre avec un autre Royaume, cherché à exterminer une race en sous-nombre et affaiblie. Odin n’est cruel qu’avec ceux qu’il déteste. »

Lui, et ses enfants.

Ils restèrent un court moment silencieux, à regarder les images prises en hauteur du site.

« Je comprends. Ce que c’est que d’avoir un père pourri je veux dire. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. Il n’était pas aussi extrême, c’était plus un adepte de la totale indifférence. Mais je l’ai déçu toute sa vie. Jamais assez bon, jamais assez intelligent. A ces yeux j’étais une _création_ qui n’avait pas la forme qu’il avait souhaité au départ, pas un fils. Les rares fois où il était à la maison, il m’adressait à peine trois mots. Toujours _insatisfait_. J’ai souvent souhaité qu’il me punisse pour mes conneries, mais je ne récoltais que son indifférence et c’était tellement… »

« Douloureux ? » finit le Dieu. « Oui, je sais ce que c’est que de chercher de la fierté ou simplement de la reconnaissance dans le regard de son père. J’ai été volé dans un temple après la guerre et été élevé en apprenant à haïr ma véritable race, mais le plus douloureux n’était pas la vérité ou les mensonges, mais le fait que j’étais soudain le _monstre mangeur d’enfants_ et qu’il n’avait rien fait pour essayer de m’en dissuader. Qu’il avait eu si peu d’égard pour moi qu’il m’avait laissé grandir sans prendre la peine de me parler de leurs bons côtés, ou simplement de leur manière de vivre ! »

Essoufflé de colère, il essaya de retrouver son calme avec de longues inspirations, le visage entre les mains. Quand Stark déposa sa paume brulante sur son crâne et que leurs Magie crépitèrent en entrant en contact, il ferma les yeux.

« Il va l’envoyer à ta poursuite ? »

« S’il retrouve ses pouvoirs, sans aucun doute. Mais si Thor tarde trop, il enverra sûrement Heimdall. »

« Le type qui est censé te tuer ? Ça ne déclenchera pas… votre Ragnarök ? » Loki sourit, releva la tête et ignora l’éclat de tristesse dans sa poitrine quand la main s’éloigna.

« Peut-être. Odin voudra me punir, et mes enfants ne seront surement pas d’accord. »

« Moi non plus. » grogna l’humain, son Arc brillant d’une Magie colérique et il rit.

« Je n’en doute pas. Mais voyez-vous, Stark, Odin a craint le Ragnarök depuis que les Nornes lui ont fait part de leur prophétie. Il a cherché à enfermer mes enfants, sachant qu’ils seraient les acteurs de la Fin, aiguisant ainsi leur haine et leur rancœur. Il a voulu empêcher le Ragnarök, mais n’a fait que le rendre plus plausible. Mes enfants n’ont jamais reçu d’amour d’Asgard, rien que du rejet et du mépris, alors pourquoi ce retiendraient-ils de la détruire ? Moi-même, je la regarderais bruler en riant. »

Stark glissa une main rugueuse contre sa joue en une caresse tendre. Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête, cherchant plus de chaleur. Il avait terriblement froid à l’intérieur de son corps.

« Tu serais prêt à déclencher le Ragnarök, même si tes enfants en mourront ? » chuchota tristement le mortel.

« Je ne serais pas celui qui attaquera le premier Stark. Ce sera une vengeance entre Odin et mes enfants. J’utiliserais le Chaos pour les protéger aussi longtemps que Heimdall ne m’aura pas tué. »

« Mais, si le Ragnarök se déclenche, alors le Chaos te rendra surpuissant non ? Avec les énergies qui s’affrontent et tout. »

« Avez-vous déjà combattu avec la terreur de voir un être cher être tué sous vos yeux, Stark ? C’est une terrible perte d’énergie. Les pensées se dissolvent et la panique contrôle les membres. Je serais à la fois le plus puissant et le plus faible, car je n’aurais aucun intérêt pour ma propre vie, trop occupé à essayer de protéger mes enfants. Je serais le dernier à partir, Stark, je le sais, je vais voir mes petits mourir sous mes yeux et ne pas avoir le temps de les pleurer. Et quand je mourrais, alors toute ma Magie, tout le Chaos emmagasiné en moi explosera et _annihilera_ _tout_. » Il regarda l’humain, qui était destiné à mourir avec lui, avec eux. Il penserait à lui quand viendrait la Fin. « Puis un nouveau monde naitra, arraché au Chaos et tout recommencera. Ce n’est pas la première fois que le Ragnarök à lieu. »

« Alors, on va tous mourir ? Tous ? »

« Oui, Stark. Même vous. Même ceux que vous aimez. Alors d’ici là, vous devriez vivre comme vous l’entendez. »

« La dernière fois que j’ai vécu en sachant que mes jours étaient comptés, on m’a volé une armure, j’ai passé une fête d’anniversaire plus ivre que jamais et j’ai terminé seul sur un donut géant. Pepper est vachement déçue/en rogne contre moi en ce moment alors tu vas me côtoyer encore quelques temps. Et puis faut encore aller chercher Junior. »

Il n’était définitivement pas contre. Stark dégageait une impression de protection et une chaleur agréable. Pour le corps glacé de Loki, c’était une bénédiction.

« Allons-nous coucher. » Son ventre pulsa de nouveau, désespéré d’être vide, mais il repoussa la sensation de toutes ses forces.

Le milliardaire acquiesça et ils quittèrent le salon. Arrivé devant sa chambre, Loki s’arrêta et le milliardaire fit de même.

« Bonne nuit, Tony Stark. » Le mortel eut une expression surprise, s’attendant à être invité à l’intérieur, mais il se souvenait de tous les enfants qu’il avait tenu dans ses bras alors que leur âme rejoignait Helheim.

Les yeux fermés, il écouta les pas du Midgardien s’éloigner et essaya de ne pas pleurer.

.

Bien entendu, le jour où ils devaient se rendre en plein cœur de l’Océan Pacifique était un jour de vents violents. Le bateau de Stark était puissant et n’avait aucun problème à naviguer, mais les vagues devenaient de plus en plus agitées et la pluie fine glacée n’était pas son moyen préféré de se doucher.

Loki était agité ; oscillant entre impatience et clame effrayant, le cœur dans la gorge. Finalement, il n’y avait que Stark et lui sur le bateau, pour que Jormungandr ne soit pas perturbé par trop de _vie_. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu’il avait été jeté au fond de l’Océan pratiquement à sa naissance et qu’il n’avait connu que le silence et les ténèbres. Il aurait surement beaucoup de soucis à s’intégrer à la société.

_Dans sa tête, un tic-tac incessant._

Stark s’arrêta quand ils atteignirent là où était censé se trouver la tête de Jormungandr d’après l’algorithme du génie.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que ce n’est pas dangereux ? » Loki lui sourit et la pluie sur son visage ressemblaient à un torrent de larme.

« Pas plus que le poison, Stark. » répondit le Dieu par-dessus la tempête avant de se laisser tomber dans l’eau tumultueuse.

Elle était glacée mais il avait connu pire. Il fallait aller au plus profond, là où le soleil n’était qu’un mot, là où des monstres vivaient dans le noir, là où la pression était telle qu’elle ferait exploser vos organes.

Sa Magie était une chose merveilleuse et quand sa forme marine ne lui permit pas de plonger plus, il reprit forme humaine, profitant du fait qu’elle puisait l’oxygène de l’eau pour le transférer à travers son sang. Ses poumons inutiles cessèrent leur activité et son cœur battit uniquement grâce à sa Magie.

Le temps qu’il atteigne le fond, l’endroit le plus profond sur Midgard, il avait oublié la chaleur de la surface. Ouvrir les yeux dans le noir n’avait aucun sens alors il les ferma et se concentra sur sa seconde vision, celle qui lui montrait la Magie d’Yggdrasil. Elle lui indiquait une énorme forme couleur sapin immobile, quelques poissons aveugles ambre et miel, des végétaux et des pierres bleu ardoise. 

La surface sur laquelle il atterrit était grande et lisse. Sur le ventre, il étendit les bras aux plus loin, jusqu’à atteindre du bout des doigts une longue crevasse. Une écaille.

« _Bonjour Jormungandr._ _Je suis venu te chercher._ »

Son fils remua sous lui, émergeant de son sommeil profond et comme avec Fenrir, le contact de leurs Magies lui apporta pensées et souvenirs. Il se revit lui promettre de le retrouver quel que soit le temps que cela prendra, lui promettre de venir le chercher. Il ressentit sa peur face au silence et aux ténèbres, sa panique face aux autres créatures marines, sa crainte de ne jamais le revoir. Il le vit grandir dans son sommeil, car il préférait dormir et rêver que de vivre dans la réalité. Il vit sa solitude, si forte et ancrée en lui, que _son esprit attendit que sa Maman vienne le chercher pour grandir_.

« _Tout va bien mon trésor. Maman est là. Je suis venue te chercher_. » Il fit passer à son fils tout son amour et sa tristesse. « _Pardonne-moi d’avoir mis tant de temps…_ »

Jormungandr lui répondit avec l’un de ses souvenirs, où Loki le laissait se glisser dans la chaleur sous ses vêtements et le caressait tendrement. Le Dieu réalisa que le serpent avait _oublié comment parler_ , et sa haine contre Odin grandit.

« _Jor, mon ange, est-ce que tu veux venir vivre avec moi ? Il y aura aussi ton grand frère Sleipnir et ton petit frère Fenrir, et trois amis._ » Il ressentit sa joie et sa peur, son amour, l’espoir et encore de la peur. Il comprit que son fils craignait l’extérieur, lui qui ne connaissait plus que le silence et le calme. « _Je ne te quitterais pas une seule seconde et tu auras un espace rien qu’à toi où tu pourras te refugier si tu te sens mal. Si tu as besoin, tu as même un accès à l’Océan._ »

Jormungandr hésita et sa mère compris parfaitement. Finalement, son second enfant lui renvoya la confiance totale qu’il lui accordait et commença à détacher son corps imposant du fond marin.

« Lorsque nous serons suffisamment haut pour voire la lumière du soleil, tu devras boire une potion qui te donnera un corps humain, sinon les Midgardiens te remarqueront. A ce moment-là, ferme bien les yeux d’accord ? Cela fait plusieurs siècles que tu vis dans le noir ; tu risquerais de faire une crise de panique. »

Il lui envoya son acceptation et ils entamèrent la remontée.

.

**Tony**

L’Océan était vide et l’instant d’après il y avait un _putain de poulpe beaucoup trop gros_ qui _hissait un enfant_ hors de l’eau.

Le petit ne devait pas avoir dix ans, six tout au plus. La peau aussi blanche que ses cheveux, il était inconscient quand Tony le récupéra et c’est avec émerveillement, oubliant que le petit mouillait son pull hors de prix, qu’il regarda un éclat vert entourer le céphalopode jusqu’à ce qu’un Loki trempé apparaisse. Le milliardaire dut retenir un rire à la vue des cheveux bruns dégoulinants et bien loin de leur brushing impeccable habituel. Le Dieu lui jeta rapidement un regard menaçant, devinant ses pensées, avant de reprendre son fils dans ses bras.

« Il est albinos ? » demanda le mortel. Il n’en avait encore jamais rencontré, mais le manque de mélanine était un bon indice. Aucun enfant n’avait les cils et les sourcils blancs naturellement, à moins que ce ne soit un truc de Loki.

« Il a vécu 845 ans dans les ténèbres, Stark. Est-ce que cela vous étonne vraiment que son corps ne supporte pas le soleil ? » Il le regarda passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de l’enfant, bien à l’abris à l’ombre, avec une dévotion et un amour qu’il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu chez sa mère. « Un jour, à Asgard, un enfant est né ainsi et ses parents se sont présentés à Odin paniqués pour savoir quoi faire de lui. »

« Qu’a-t-il fait ? »

Loki se contenta de le regarder, l’air grave, serrant inconsciemment plus fort son fils contre lui. Ce n’était pas difficile de deviner ce qui était arrivé à ce pauvre enfant. Jormungandr s’agita doucement, signe qu’il commençait à se réveiller et Tony regarda Loki se réfugier dans la soute, où le soleil ne rentrait pas. L’enfant ouvrit lentement les yeux, iris bleu clair et pupilles rougeâtre, avant de lever son visage vers sa mère, qui lui sourit.

« Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part mon trésor ? »

Le petit secoua la tête négativement, avant d’aller nicher son visage dans le cou de Loki dont le visage s'illumina d'un sourire. Tony savait que cette petite parcelle de peau avait une odeur apaisante de pluie. Il pensa à Pepper qui portait toujours son parfum citronné et essaya de l’imaginer à la place de Loki, pour que son cœur puisse s’emballer sans culpabilité, mais la représentation n’avait pas le même gout. Pepper n’était pas faite pour les enfants. Elle était faite pour affronter les requins et les loups qui voulaient déchirer Stark Industrie, elle était forte et puissante, Déesse et Gardienne, et elle n’avait pas la douceur des mères. Cependant il ne l’avait jamais vu avec un enfant, alors peut-être se trompait-il.

« Est-ce que tu veux essayer de parler ? Juste quelques mots. Pour que tu puisses t’habituer à ta morphologie humaine. »

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils, visiblement hésitant, avant d’ouvrir la bouche. Mais aucun son n’en sortit.

« Prend ton temps mon ange. Visualise le mot dans ta tête, sa forme, sa couleur, son odeur. Pense au message que tu veux faire passer, au sentiment que tu veux montrer. »

« Ma… ma. »

Et soudain c’était comme si le soleil était dans la pièce, Loki resplendissait de Magie et de joie, ses yeux émeraudes, un sourire qui le rajeunissait sur le visage, Tony était revenu quelques jours en arrière quand il lui avait montré où se trouvaient ses enfants.

« Oui, Jormungandr, c’est très bien. »

Le Dieu du Chaos l’embrassa sur le front avant de lever son visage vers le génie, et quand l’Arc rata un battement celui-ci oublia la culpabilité.

* * *

* * *

(1) Albinisme : Personne souffrant d’un défaut de production de mélanine (pigment donnant sa couleur aux cheveux, yeux et peau, qui nous protège également du soleil.) Il existe deux formes d’albinisme. L’albinisme oculocutané : lié à une mutation génétique récessive sur un chromosome non sexuel, il faut que les deux parents soient porteurs de la mutation (mais pas forcément albinos) pour que leur enfant soit malade. L’albinisme oculaire pur : la maladie est transmise par le chromosome X, ainsi les garçons ont un risque sur deux d’être atteints et les filles transmettent la maladie.


	6. Pepper

** PARTIE 3 **

** Chapitre 1 **

**Midgard : 2010**

**Pepper**

Fury fixait Tony comme un Directeur fixerait un élève ayant mis le feu à la moitié de l’établissement scolaire. Sa posture rigide, les cicatrices qui disparaissaient sous son cache-œil et son regard noir étaient plutôt intimidants, mais ni Virginia Potts ni Tony Stark n’étaient connus pour être intimidés. Et ils avaient toujours la cachotterie Natalie/Natasha du SHIELD en travers de la gorge. Fury avait définitivement perdu leur confiance et elle savait que dès que JARVIS aura fait sa mise à jour, Tony travaillerait son programme pour lui permettre de s’infiltrer dans les données de l’Organisation.

_Plus jamais d’infiltration dans sa propre maison._

« Stark, je crois vous avoir demandé de faire _profil bas_ un temps. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je vous découvre impliqué dans les évènements étranges qui se déroulent depuis quelques temps ? »

Pepper montrait de quel côté elle se tenait en restant droite sur ses talons haut à côté du fauteuil de Tony, mais ses lèvres pincées et son visage fermé laissait comprendre au génie qu’elle n’était pas contente de lui. Du tout. Elle avait pensé qu’il s’était calmé avec les conneries maintenant qu’il n’était plus en danger de mort, mais c’était sans compter sur son immaturité qui ne le quittait pas.

Coulson était le plus calme et le plus discret. Ils ne s’étaient vu que peu de fois pour l’instant cependant elle avait déjà travaillé avec lui et elle commençait à saisir son caractère : silencieux et invisible mais terriblement efficace. C’était apaisant de pouvoir compter sur quelqu’un de compétent.

« Il va falloir m’éclairer sur les évènements, Fury, parce que je n’ai pas encore développé de technique pour lire des pensées et j’ai fait pas mal de choses ces derniers jours. » répondit le milliardaire en faisant tourner l’alcool doré dans son verre.

« Nos satellites ont une image de votre voilier pile au-dessus du centre sismique, où l’on a découvert une perturbation du champ magnétique, Stark. »

Tony sourit, pas perturbé pour un sou.

« Ouais, je vois de quoi vous voulez parler. Il se trouve que j’ai comme projet de commercialiser le nouvel élément que j’ai découvert et pour ça j’avais besoin d’un remplacement pour un composant, et il se trouve que ce remplacement se trouve à -5000 mètres sous l’eau. Il se peut que j’aie un petit peu forcé la roche, et déclenché un séisme, effectivement. Mais je ne vois pas ce que j’ai bien pu faire pour modifier le champ magnétique par contre. » Il avait l’air d’un enfant ravi de sa récente bêtise.

« Vous essayez de me faire croire que vous avez plongé à -5000 mètres de profondeur, seul et sans foreuse pour aller récupérer un caillou ? »

« J’y suis allé avec Mark III, Fury. Je n’ai besoin de personne et d’aucune foreuse. » réplica-t-il avec supériorité.

« Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous croire. »

« Vous faites ce que vous voulez. » Il haussa les épaules, prétendument indifférent. « Vous m’avez demandé ce que je faisais, je vous ai répondu. »

Fury renifla, de mauvaise humeur. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas de l’avoir déjà vu de bonne humeur.

« Je vous garde à l’œil, Stark. » grogna-t-il en se levant.

« Voyez-vous, s’il y a bien un truc que j’arbore, c’est quand on me surveille et m’espionne Fury. Or, grâce à notre conversation de l’autre jour, j’ai eu la merveilleuse surprise de découvrir que le SHIELD était financé à 70% par Stark Industrie ! »

« Vous me menacez ? » siffla sèchement le Directeur qui se retourna pour lui faire face. Le génie se leva à son tour, prenant son temps en sachant que ça le rendrait fou. 

« Bien sûr que non, je vous donne un conseil commercial. Il n’est pas bon de se mettre son principal fournisseur à dos. Surtout quand il n’a plus confiance en _vous_. » sourit le brun, mielleux. Un instant, Pepper crut voir son réacteur briller plus fort.

Profondément mécontent, ils quittèrent la villa en promettant qu’ils en reparleraient. Dès l’instant où ils furent hors de la pièce, Pepper se jeta pratiquement sur lui.

« Tony ! »

« Quoi, Pepper ? Tu vas me dire que tu ne te sens pas trahie ? Alors qu’ils ont envoyés un Agent nous espionner dans notre Entreprise, dans ma _propre maison_ ? Alors qu’ils ont envoyés cette femme nous surveiller, nous espionner, rapporter nos moindres actions ? »

« Bien sûr que je me sens trahie ! » s’écria violement la CEO.

Elle avait invité cette femme dans son entreprise, dans la maison de son patron, elle lui avait fait confiance et l’avait appréciée. Apprendre que tout ceci n’était qu’un mensonge, qu’elle s’était servie d’elle…

Elle avait _échoué._

« Je suis furieuse ! Mais il ne faut pas oublier les circonstances, ils nous ont aussi aidés avec… » Le SHIELD avait été un allié utile lors de la trahison d’Obadiah.

« Les circonstances ? » répéta le milliardaire d’une voix blanche. Il ricana, sarcastique. « Tu veux dire, Tony-Stark-est-en-train-de-mourir ? »

« Je… » Elle se massa les tempes, des rides d’épuisement aux coins des yeux. « Juste… Dit-moi ce que tu faisais réellement là-bas. »

« Tu ne me crois pas ? » s’offusqua-t-il.

Pepper eut un mouvement de main irrité. Il mentait ! Elle le savait parce qu’elle était son assistante depuis si longtemps qu’elle savait lire dans ses yeux. Parfois, elle avait l’impression d’être sa mère. Et qu’il la voyait trop souvent comme une figure maternelle. 

« Je travaille avec toi depuis assez longtemps pour bien te connaitre, Tony. Commercialiser le nouvel élément ? C’est ce qu’aurait fait Obadiah, pas toi. »

Son patron et ami resta longtemps silencieux, hésitant. Il massait distraitement le Réacteur Arc, le souvenir inconscient de son ancien ami le lui arrachant toujours profondément inscrit dans son esprit. Il finit finalement par sourire, tristement.

.

**Tony**

Un instant, il pensa à lui parler de la Magie, d’Yggdrasil et de Loki. De ses enfants et leurs syndromes post-traumatique. Il pensa à lui parler du plus jeune, qui ne regarderait jamais le soleil car ses yeux ne pouvaient voir que la Magie, qui ne parlait pas parce qu’il n’avait eu personne à qui parler durant si longtemps, qui ne quittait pas les bras de sa mère une seule seconde. Il pensa à lui parler de l’adolescent à la cicatrice sur la mâchoire, violent et sauvage, qui faisait des crises de panique quand il se retrouvait dans le noir et mangeait comme s’il n’aurait plus jamais de repas. Il pensa à lui parler du plus vieux, qui passait ses journées à l’extérieur pour se sentir libre et qui avait été paramétré durant son enfance à répondre aux ordres sans discuter.

Il pensa à lui parler de Cassiopée, qui restait honnête, loyale et fidèle envers Loki quoi qu’il se passe, qui regardait le Dieu comme s’il allait l’abandonner du jour au lendemain ou disparaitre et qui le détestait car elle savait qu’il faisait souffrir son grand-frère par sa simple condition de mortel. Il pensa à lui parler de Nyma, qui était la mère et la grand-mère de tous, qui les acceptait avec leurs défauts et leurs traumatismes les bras grands ouverts et savait soigner bobos et blessures de l’esprit.

Il pensa à lui parler de Loki, ce concentré complexe d’émotion et de Magie, qui ferait tout pour ses enfants, qui aimait entièrement et haïssait tout autant, qui les mèneraient tous à la Fin mais resterait témoin de la destruction et la renaissance de l’Univers.

Mais Pepper n’aurait pas compris. Elle l’aurait traité de fou et l’aurait empêché de les revoir.

Alors il lui sourit.

.

**Pepper**

« C’est vrai, j’ai menti. Mais je ne peux pas te dire, Pepper, je suis désolé, j’ai promis de garder le secret. »

Une vague de lassitude triste déferla dans sa poitrine. Elle avait bien vu comment il était distant ces derniers temps. Elle avait vu comment son regard se perdait dans le vide et les souvenirs, comment il avait cessé de la regarder comme si elle seule comptait. Elle n’était pas jalouse, étrangement, simplement triste. Parce qu’elle connaissait Tony Stark et qu’elle savait que toutes ses histoires d’amours se terminaient dans la douleur. Ce n’était pas pour rien qu’il était connu pour ses histoires d’un soir et son incapacité à s’engager dans une relation sérieuse à long terme. Parce qu’il connaissait le prix à offrir son cœur que celui-ci était trop élevé.

Elle avait pensé pouvoir le changer, mais il dépendait trop d’elle pour que ça marche. Ses sentiments étaient plus la marque d’un complexe d’Œdipe qu’une affection pour la femme de sa vie.

Elle ignorait qui avait dompté ainsi les battements de son cœur, mais elle espérait de toute son âme qu’il ne souffrirait pas trop.

« Tu as quelqu’un n’est-ce pas ? »

Elle regarda les yeux de son meilleur ami s’écarquiller, et devina qu’il ne se souvenait que maintenant qu’ils s’étaient embrassés plusieurs fois car il prit un air piteux.

« Tu m’en veux ? » Sa voix était basse et hésitante, comme celle d’un enfant.

« Non, Tony. » répondit-elle en l’embrassant sur la joue.

Elle serait meilleure pour lui dans le rôle de mère que d’amante. Et s’il avait un charme indiscutable, mieux valait pour Stark Industrie qu’elle reste loin de son lit.

.

**Tony**

Pepper le laissa à son tour, emportant au son de ses talons aiguilles les fragments d’une relation qu’ils auraient pu avoir et Tony s’effondra dans son fauteuil, son verre à nouveau rempli, rejetant la tête en arrière pour reposer son cou endolorit.

« JARVIS, où en est-on dans l’opération Couvrons-les-arrières-de-Maman-Loki ? »

« _J’aurais besoin de votre intervention pour passer le denier pare-feu, mais j’ai pratiquement accès à tous les dossiers du SHIELD. Pour l’instant ils n’ont que très peu d’informations et de pistes remontant à Loki, que je peux facilement faire disparaitre mais je suspecte plusieurs dossiers cachés._ » 

« Mettons-nous au travail alors. » sourit dangereusement le milliardaire. « Et envoie une commande de 10 pizzas dont 3 végétariennes chez Loki ; il faut bien faire découvrir à ses extraterrestres les plaisirs gustatifs de notre planète ! Mais reste discret pour ne pas attirer l’œil de Fury. »

.

**Localisation : Asgard**

**Thor**

Il se sentait faible. Petit et faible, comme un nouveau-né, la chaleur de Mjöllnir absente sur sa cuisse, son poids disparu, la puissante qu’elle lui apportait envolée. Qu’il n’ait pas réussit à récupérer Mjöllnir avait déçu son père. Quand il avait posé son regard sur lui, Thor avait compris pourquoi Loki avait été si désespéré de le satisfaire. C’était donc cela, la douleur qu’il ressentait quand Odin refusait de lui accorder un regard ou un mot de félicitation ?

Il pouvait voir le regard moqueur des Nobles, entendre leurs murmures, sentir leurs jugements sur sa peau. C’était donc cela que Loki avait vécu toutes ses années ? Dévoilant son dos aux vipères, cherchant un regard qu’on refusait de lui accorder, espérant et subissant ?

Les couloirs étaient calmes et silencieux, les rires et les cris étant partis avec Loki. Il ne se trouvait plus dans les alcôves pour montrer ses tours de Magie aux servantes émerveillées, il ne se trouvait plus dans les ombres pour se venger, il ne parcourait plus les allées pour aller guérir un guerrier. Loki n’était plus là et avait emporté la vie avec lui.

Il tendit la main vers la cuisse pour se rassurer sur le manche de Mjöllnir, mais ne rencontra que le vide. Qu’allait-il devenir maintenant ? Il n’avait plus accès à sa Magie. Il pourrait participer aux batailles, mais plus comme avant, il serait maintenant aussi vulnérable que les Ases. Il ne serait plus respecté ou craint pour ses éclairs par les autres Royaumes, et cela les inciteraient peut-être à chercher à les attaquer.

Thor était le fils d’Odin, le sang du Père de Toute Chose et Roi des Dieux, l’Héritier d’Asgard, le Dieu du Tonnerre. Il était puissant, il avait de l’or et des amis loyaux, des serviteurs qui répondaient aux moindres de ses envies, un palais gigantesque, des Ases qui embrassaient le sol que foulaient ses pieds, la victoire aux entrainements et aux guerres, la popularité. Mais maintenant qu’il n’avait plus de pouvoir ?

« _Le sang n’est pas une bénédiction, mon frère. Il est la pire des malédictions car il décide de ta place et de qui tu es sans que tu aies ton mot à dire._ » lui avait dit Loki un jour, sans qu’il ne comprenne le sens de ses paroles.

Ses amis l’appelaient Langue d’Argent. Les Nobles l’appelaient le Dieu des Mensonges. Si l’hiver était rude c’était parce que Loki l’avait voulu, si les récoltes étaient mauvaises c’était de la faute de Loki, si la cargaison de nouvelles robes avait du retard c’était parce que Loki se vengeait.

Thor se souvenait de ce petit garçon qui abandonnait ses livres et séchait ses cours pour le regarder participer aux compétitions de guerriers alors que leurs parents étaient occupés avec leurs devoirs. Il se souvenait d’avoir été soigné et réconforté à chaque défaite.

_« Concentre-toi sur tes ennemis Thor, je veillerais sur ton dos. »_

Sans Mjöllnir, il se sentait faible et changé dans une Asgard qui ne changeait jamais. Comment son frère, alors qu’il était le Dieu du Chaos, avait-il pu vivre ici ? L’atmosphère était lourde, les esprits stagnants et les évènements se répétaient en boucle. Aucune nouvelle activité, aucune nouvelle loi, aucune nouvelle habitude. Asgard restait immobile.

_Il se souvenait de son regard, quand on lui arrachait ses enfants._

Peut-être que Asgard avait trop vécu. Peut-être était-elle arrivée au terme de ses changements et qu’elle devait maintenant être détruite pour la laisser renaitre et apprendre et grandir de nouveau. Peut-être que le véritable but du Ragnarök n’était pas la destruction totale et l’inhibition des âmes, mais la renaissance comme les flammes dévoraient la forêt pour lui permettre de repousser plus luxuriante ?

Dans ce cas-là Loki serait celui qui amènerait de nouveau Asgard à l’apogée de sa grandeur.

Assis sur son lit, il espéra voir son frère apparaitre, un sourire sur les lèvres, un amour teinté d’exaspération dans les yeux, quelques mots moqueurs mais toujours de bons conseils.

Mais Loki n’était pas là. Il n’était plus là.

On toqua deux fois à la porte et son cœur s’emballa avant de se souvenir que son frère ne toquait pas. C’était une servante dans ses habits sombres, ses cheveux blonds attachés en tresses sur sa tête. Elle s’inclina respectueusement.

« Le Roi Odin vous demande en salle du trône. »

L’espace d’un instant il se remémora une chevelure rousse auprès de son frère. S’il se souvenait bien, il avait (eut ?) une amie servante. C’était un secret que Thor avait promis de garder puis qu’il avait oublié. Savait-elle où Loki était actuellement ?

Les Nobles étaient aussi présents, comme toujours, mais aujourd’hui il trouva leur présence irritante.

« Père. » salua-t-il en s’agenouillant devant le Roi. Sa Mère se tenait à côté de lui et le regardait avec inquiétude et tendresse.

« Thor. Je vais te renvoyer sur Midgard, avec pour mission de ramener Loki. »

« Sans Mjöllnir, Père… » Loki et sa Magie arrivaient à le vaincre, alors maintenant qu’il n’avait plus sa puissance… 

« Sif, Frandal, Volstagg et Hogun viendront avec toi. » ordonna le Père de Toute Chose d’une voix sèche. Qu’il lui rappel son échec l’irritait visiblement. « Ne revenez que quand vous aurez attrapés Loki. »

Ses amis sortirent de la foule et s’inclinèrent pour marquer leur accord, tandis que Thor se relevait. Sif et les Trois Guerriers se pressèrent d’aller chercher leurs affaires, et le Prince retourna seul dans sa chambre. Frigga l’y rejoint quand il pliait ses pantalons.

« Mon fils. » Elle l’embrassa sur les joues, portant une odeur de fleur et d’été. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien Mère. Je récupèrerais bientôt Mjöllnir sur Midgard. Avant d’aller retrouver Loki serait le mieux. »

Sans les réactions de sa plus fidèle amie (1), sans ses murmures à la surface de son esprit, et le réconfort qu’elle lui apportait dans ses rêves, il se sentait terriblement seul.

« Ton frère… est très en colère contre ton père et il… »

« Mère. Vous pensez vraiment que Loki est partit à cause d’un conflit avec Odin ? »

« Il a appris une terrible vérité et… »

Elle avait le regard humide, et se tordait les mains comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle parlait de son second fils. Thor fut surpris de l’irritation qui monta en lui. Si lui, aveugle qu’il était, pouvait deviner les véritables intentions de son frère, alors comme ne le pouvait-elle pas ?

« Loki s’est enfuit. Il s’est libéré des chaines d’Asgard et il s’est enfuit. Mon frère… »

« Il est un Jötunn ! » s’écria Frigga. « Ce n’est pas réellement ton frère, ce n’est pas réellement mon fils, ce n’est qu’un bébé qu’Odin a rapporté après la guerre ! Et il est partit quand il a appris la vérité, parce qu’il ne nous considère pas comme sa famille ! »

Quelque chose de froid et de glacé brula ses pensées. Un Jötunn ? Jötunn comme Jötnar et Jötunheim, ces créatures cruelles et primitives qu’ils avaient appris à considérer comme leurs ennemis ? Ces géants bleus sans sentiments qui dévoraient les enfants ?

_Loki qui pleurait sans son lit, racontant qu’il avait encore vu un monstre bleu dans ses cauchemars et qu’il allait l’emmener._

« C’est impossible. » Loki était l’opposé complet des Jötnar. Loki était intelligent et cultivé, petit, émotif et ne ferait jamais le moindre mal à un enfant. « Loki ne ressemble pas du tout à un Jötunn. Et même si c’était vrai, alors vous ne nous auriez pas appris à les _haïr_ parce que ça reviendrait à nous apprendre à haïr _Loki_. »

Lorsque sa Mère tressaillit et détourna le regard, honteuse, Thor comprit qu’elle disait la vérité et sa colère gronda à l’extérieur, couvrant de ciel de nuages. Comment pouvait-on être si cruel ?

« Et vous pensez encore qu’il reviendra ?! Qu’il lui reste quelque chose à Asgard qui lui donne envie de rester ?! Que lorsqu’Odin mettra la main sur lui tout redeviendra comme avant ? »

« Il est toujours mon fils ! »

« Alors pourquoi ne l’avez-vous pas rassuré ? Tel que je vous connais, vous êtes resté au chevet d’Odin, abandonnant le trône à Loki, alors qu’il venait d’apprendre que sa vie entière était un mensonge, et qu’il était _le monstre que vous nous avez appris à détester_! »

Un éclair déchira le ciel. Il était si furieux qu’il n’avait pas besoin de Mjöllnir pour catalyser sa Magie. Il pouvait la sentir dans ses veines, grandissant et pulsant au rythme de sa colère. Si c’était cela que ressentait Loki, alors il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait abandonné les entrainements à l’épée pour passer ses journées dans la bibliothèque à étudier des sorts.

Il termina rapidement de faire son sac et quitta sa chambre en laissant derrière lui les sanglots de la Reine. Quelques minutes plus tard il avait traversé à cheval le Pont Arc-en-ciel et se présentait devant Heimdall où l’attendaient ses amis. Odin était là lui aussi mais Thor ne lui adressa qu’un regard remplit de d’animosité.

« Mon Prince… » commença le Gardien, mais Thor n’avait pas envie d’entendre un autre menteur. Si quelqu’un devait être au courant en dehors du Roi et de la Reine de l’origine de Loki, c’était bien Heimdall.

« Allons-y. »

Et il sentit la Magie du Bifrost s’enrouler autour de son corps comme un nuage d’aiguilles.

.

Heimdall ne l’avait pas envoyé dans ce paysage de sable qui faisait tousser comme la première fois. Sif et les garçons se plaignirent immédiatement de la chaleur, rendue insupportable par leurs armures, mais Thor avait perdu la sienne avec Mjöllnir, et sa simple chemise était agréable.

Ils étaient dans une sorte de ville avec des bâtiments qui montaient presque aussi haut que le palais et reflétaient le soleil. Les véhicules avec des roues – des voitures avaient dit Dame Jane – les entouraient, immobiles ; il ne pouvait percevoir aucun humain à l’intérieur d’elles pour les contrôler. Un peu plus loin, il entendait leur bruit assourdissant, la musique qu’elles faisaient pour communiquer et le bruit des Midgardiens parlants et riants.

« Mes amis. J’ai comme projet d’aller chercher Mjöllnir avant de retrouver Loki. »

« Mais, Thor ! Odin a dit que nous devions ramener Loki en priorité ! » contra Sif.

« Il n’a jamais dit que nous n’avions pas le droit de faire un détour. Je suis certain qu’il sera ravi de me voir rentrer avec elle (1), et vous ne parviendrez jamais à vaincre Loki. » 

« Je l’ai déjà battu ! » s’offusqua Frandal.

« Oui, lors d’un entrainement, quand il n’était pas autorisé à se servir de sa Magie. Mais ici il n’y aurait aucune limitation, et il est parfaitement capable de vous _pulvériser_. » 

Ils s’entre-regardèrent, un peu dubitatifs et moqueurs et cela mis Thor en colère que l’on considère son frère comme faible. Ils sous-estimaient tous le Second Prince avec tellement de supériorité ! Loki était le Sorcier le plus puissant d’Asgard et Vanaheim réunit, il était le _Dieu_ _du_ _Chaos_ , par Yggdrasil ! Comment de simples Ases, dénués de Magie et seulement dotés de condescendance et d’épées pouvaient se considérés comme plus forts que lui ?

« Où sommes-nous ? » s’interrogea Hogun, en s’approchant d’une voiture pour lui donner un coup de masse.

La voiture se mit immédiatement à hurler, faisant paniquer les Asgardiens. Un aboiement plus tard, un Midgardien âgé et barbu surgissait, furieux.

« Hey, vous, là ! Qu’est-ce que vous faites dans mon garage ?! Sortez d’ici immédiatement ou j’appelle la police ! »

« Comment osez-vous parler au Prince Thor ainsi, mortel ?! » s’insurgea Sif en brandissant son épée, faisant jurer l’homme qui s’enfuit sans demander son reste.

Ayant toujours en tête les hommes en noir venus lui parler la dernière fois, Thor dépêcha ses amis de partir. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l’endroit où il y avait des voitures qui bougeaient à toutes vitesse, fendant la foule de Midgardiens sans vraiment de discrétion avec leurs armures.

« Nous ne pouvons pas aller chercher Mjöllnir, Thor, il faut que nous retrouvions Loki avant qu’il ne fasse trop de dégâts ! »

« Vas-tu à la chasse sans arc, Volstagg ? J’ai besoin d’elle pour affronter Loki ! »

« Mais tu peux chasser avec une épée ! Nous sommes là pour le forcer à se rendre ! »

Une voiture manqua de leur foncer dessus alors qu’ils traversaient sur le sol noir et dur, frôlant Frandal qui glapit peu virilement.

« Mais comment manipulent-ils leurs engins ? Ils ne savent donc pas comment s’arrêter ? »

« Et ce bruit ! C’est horrible ! »

En effet, tout n’était que bruit et vitesse. Les Midgardiens ne vivaient que si peu de temps qu’ils courraient après celui-ci, toujours pressés. On leur cria dessus, on les bouscula, on manqua de les renverser encore et Sif dégaina plusieurs fois son épée.

Ce que voulait éviter Thor arriva et plusieurs voitures noires les encerclèrent en quelques secondes. D’elles des hommes en habits noir et avec d’étranges montures sur le nez toutes aussi noires surgirent.

« Donald Blake. Ou tout autre nom que vous portez. Je ne m’attendais pas à vous voir aussi tôt. » dit l’homme qui l’avait accueilli la dernière fois, Fils de Coul s’il se souvenait bien.

« Prince Thor, qui est-ce ? »

« Mes amis, je vous présente le Fils de Coul. C’est sa famille qui protège Mjöllnir sur Midgard. »

« Ce n’est pas tout à fait ça, mais il est vrai que nous avons établi un périmètre de sécurité autour du 0-8-4. Je suppose que vous cherchez encore à vous en emparer ? »

« Mjöllnir a été faite pour moi, Fils de Coul. C’est ma plus vieille amie et je ne l’abandonnerais jamais. »

« Très bien alors. Suivez-moi je vais vous y conduire. Nul besoin de répéter la même scène que la dernière fois (2). »

Des humains en noir ouvrirent les portes pour leur permettre d’entrer. Malgré leur agitation et leur manque de confiance totale envers les Midgardiens, Sif et les Trois Guerriers suivirent Thor à l’intérieur.

Il se demanda si Loki voudrait bien lui pardonner.

.

**Tony**

« _Monsieur. Je viens d’intercepter des informations intéressantes du SHIELD. Quatre individus en armure viennent d’apparaitre. Ils sont sur le site du 0-8-4 aussi appelé « Le Marteau de Thor »._ »

« Merde. » Il laissa tomber sa tablette et se précipita vers son atelier. « Prépare mon armure, JARVIS, je dois voir Loki. »

* * *

* * *

(1) Sans les réactions de sa plus fidèle amie / Il sera ravi de me voir rentrer avec elle : Mjöllnir est dotée d’une personnalité féminine (et même plus précisément enfantine) dans cette histoire.

(2) Nul besoin de répéter la même scène que la dernière fois : Coulson parle de Thor se frayant un chemin à travers la structure du SHIELD pour récupérer Mjöllnir (Thor 1).


	7. Thor

** PARTIE 3 **

** Chapitre 2 **

**Midgard : 2010**

**Loki**

Hel avait éclaté en sanglot à l’instant où il l’avait eu dans ses bras. Elle avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu, attendant que son corps décapité se régénère pour pouvoir retrouver le monde des vivants. En théorie, Odin avait interdit qu’ils se revoient, mais dans son Royaume, elle était la Reine d’Helheim et de ce fait, avait tous les pouvoirs. Car toutes les malédictions prennent fin quand l’âme se sépare du corps. Ils avaient donc la possibilité de se voir de temps en temps même si ce n’était pas encore assez.

« J’ai entendu dire que tu avais utilisé Gungnir pour libérer mes frères ? » gloussa-t-elle.

« Oui. Je me suis assis sur le trône d’Odin, j’ai été le Roi de son Royaume et j’ai utilisé son propre pouvoir pour défaire ses propres châtiments. Comment te dire qu’il doit être furieux. »

Sa fille éclata de rire et son visage se plissa de joie. Elle était belle sa fille, avec sa peau de porcelaine, ses yeux émeraudes et ses cheveux sombres comme son Royaume. Malheureusement l’inquiétude arriva rapidement son regard.

« Il va vouloir te _punir_ encore. » Elle se serra plus fort contre lui. Il pouvait la sentir trembler. « Il va vouloir te faire du mal. Pourquoi tu ne le tue pas Maman ?! »

Son expression se modifia en grimasse cruelle et tout son corps se transforma. Ses cheveux se teintèrent de blanc, sa peau devint grise et ridée jusqu’à tomber en poussière pour dévoiler muscles et os, ses yeux se résorbèrent pour ne plus laisser que des crevasses vides.

« _Tue-le, libère-toi, et je jure qu’il subira les pires châtiments !_ » cria la Reine des Morts.

« Je sais mon ange, je sais. » répondit doucement sa Mère. Il caressa les os saillants de son visage jusqu’à ce qu’elle retrouve une apparence vivante. C’était le prix à payer pour siéger au-dessus de Helheim. Ni morte ni vivante, à la fois morte et vivante, éternellement piégée entre les deux. De la même manière que son corps passait de l’un à l’autre, sa personnalité oscillait elle aussi. « Mais affronter Odin reviendrait à vous mettre en danger, et jamais je ne le ferais de mon plein grès. »

Hel pleura, parce qu’elle savait que sa Maman les aimait tant qu’elle préfèrerait toutes les souffrances d’Yggdrasil que de mettre ses enfants en danger.

« Tu passeras quelques fois à la maison ? Tes frères ont hâte de te rencontrer. »

« Bien sûr. J’ai hâte aussi. Pouvoir seulement observer leurs âmes de loin est assez frustrant. » sourit-elle. « Je te ramène ? »

« Avec plaisir ma chérie. »

Hel s’agrippa à son bras, se collant contre lui plus par envie que par nécessité, et ouvrit le Chemin des Âmes. C’était l’un des chemins qu’empruntait Mort, qui était une entité et un concept qui n’obéissait qu’à la Reine d’Helheim et avait pour but de récolter les âmes des défunts quand leur heure était arrivée.

Ce fut cahoteux et désordonné, car des êtres vivants n’étaient pas censés parcourir le chemin dans ce sens-là, mais ils arrivèrent sans encombre chez Loki. Leur apparition stupéfia Stark, que seule la Magie dans sa poitrine sauva de la folie causée par sa condition de mortel face à la Reine d’Helheim. Quand la jeune fille posa ses yeux sur le milliardaire, elle hoqueta de surprise et papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux, à court de mots.

« **Qui est donc ce mortel ? Il a de la Magie dans sa poitrine. Et voilà deux fois maintenant que les Nornes (1) ont décidées qu’il repousserait Mort.** »

« **Tony Stark, un ami et allié.** » Elle baissa les yeux la marque de leur alliance avec un sourire amusé.

« Loki. » intervint le mortel. « Pas que je veuille vous interrompre ou quoi que ce soit, mais Thor est là. »

« Thor ? »

Un mélange de surprise et de colère se mélangea dans sa poitrine. Il ne s’attendait pas vraiment à ce qu’Odin lui envoie son frère, s’attendant davantage à Heimdall, mais c’était quelque part la solution la plus stratégique. Personne d’autre n’aurait pu le capturer. Mais Thor sans Mjöllnir…

« Ouais. Et il a rapporté quatre amis avec lui. Armure comprise. D’après les infos que j’ai obtenues, ils veulent récupérer le marteau. »

« Tu peux les vaincre, Maman. Tu peux offrir leurs âmes à Mort et bruler le corps de Thor pour l’empêcher de revenir. Tu n’as plus besoin de les laisser te faire du mal ou te rabaisser ! »

« Je sais Hel. » souffla le Dieu du Chaos, en sachant déjà qu’il ne le ferait pas. Elle laissa la colère se muer en inquiétude. 

« Ne fait pas de bêtise, je t’en supplie. » murmura une dernière fois sa fille avant de retourner dans son Royaume. Il la regarda disparaitre avec tristesse, se demandant quand il pourrait la revoir. S’il pourrait revoir le moindre de ses enfants.

Quand il fit face à Stark, celui-ci le regardait avec une expression sombre. 

« Qu’y a-t-il ? »

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. Je ne suis pas d’accord. »

Peu importait qu’il ne soit pas d’accord. En quittant Asgard, Loki c’était promis qu’il ne laisserait plus personne lui dicter sa conduite alors un mortel comme Stark n’allait certainement pas essayer de le contrôler !

« Vous n’avez aucune idée de mes pensées Stark. » siffla le Dieu, alors que la colère pulsait au rythme de ses battements de cœur.

« Je ne suis ni idiot ni aveugle Loki ! » cria à son tour le Midgardien, s’approchant de lui pour pouvoir l’empoigner et l’empêcher de disparaitre.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » demanda Nyma en arrivant.

« Rien du tout ! »

« Il se passe que Loki veut aller se rendre à Thor ! » s’exclama l’autre.

Loki le fusilla du regard, à deux doigts de lui voler la voix avec un sort. Nyma fronça immédiatement les sourcils avec cette expression qu’elle avait toujours quand Loki faisait quelque chose d’inconscient et de stupide.

« Vraiment ? » dit-elle lentement. Sa voix gardait sa neutralité habituelle et sa douceur, mais c’était d’autant plus effrayant.

« C’est la meilleure solution ! » essaya de se défendre le Prince en faisant abstraction à ses paumes soudainement moites.

« Vraiment ? » répéta-t-elle de nouveau en s’approchant toujours plus prêt, et il dut résister de toutes ses forces pour ne pas reculer d’un pas. Stark lui, s’empressa de fuir sans dignité.

« Je préfère me rendre plutôt qu’il me retrouve et retrouve mes enfants par la même occasion ! »

« Les Ases n’y verront que du feu. Frigga sera soulagée. Thor se doutera bien que quelque chose ne va pas, mais il t’est loyal. Odin par contre… » Elle s’arrêta seulement quand il put voir son reflet dans ses yeux dorés. « Que pensera-t-il quand on lui rapportera que tu es venu les narguer, que tu t’es laissé emporter sans chercher à t’enfuir ? Ça ne te ressemble pas. C’est suspect. Loki Odinson ne se rend pas, il ne ploie pas même si on le décapite ou qu’on lui coud les lèvres. »

Ils entendirent Stark hoqueter de surprise et d’horreur mais ils l’ignorèrent tous les deux.

« Tu as libéré tes enfants et maintenant tu te rends ? Odin ne mettra pas plus de quelques heures à nous retrouver et ce sera pire encore. As-tu réfléchi à ce qu’il adviendra alors ? Toi enchainé de nouveau, peut-être même incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, et tes enfants devant Odin, Cassiopée et moi accusées de trahison et condamnées à mort. Que fera-t-il de tes enfants ? Tu sais comme moi qu’il les considère comme des monstres et qu’il n’aura aucune pitié. Peut-être les renverra-t-il dans leur ancienne prison. Peut-être décidera-t-il de les tuer en essayant d’empêcher le Ragnarök. Peut-être les liera-t-il à lui et à Asgard, comme Sleipnir. Peut-être que tu ne le sauras jamais et que tu ne les reverras jamais. » Elle lui caressa la joue. « Penses-tu toujours que te rendre à Thor est une bonne idée ? »

Il eut l’impression qu’Yggdrasil s’effondrait et le noyait sous le désespoir. La peur se faufilait sous sa peau, mesquine et empoisonnée. Il n’arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il pensait avoir prévu des plans mais il n’arrivait plus à s’en souvenir. Il voyait ses enfants arrachés et condamnés et enchainés sous ses paupières et même ouvrir les yeux n’effaçait pas les images.

« Mais… que faire alors ? Je ne peux pas attirer Asgard jusqu’à mes enfants. » Nyma sourit dangereusement, une expression qu’il n’avait encore jamais vu sur son visage. A cet instant, il se demanda pour la première fois ce qui l’avait poussé d’abandonner définitivement Asgard alors qu’elle avait fait le serment en tant que Valkyrie de toujours servir le Royaume.

« Tu vas mentir Loki. Tu vas distiller le Chaos. Tu vas être le _Dieu des Mensonges_ et le _Dieu du Chaos_. Ce sera ta dernière chance de détruire les chaines qui te relient à Odin. »

« **NON !** »

Cassiopée s’écrasa violement contre son torse, manquant de les faire basculer. Elle tremblait.

« Cass— »

« Non ! Je ne te laisserais pas partir ! Je ne te laisserais pas retourner là-bas ! » hurla la petite fille, et ses larmes mouillèrent le tissu de sa chemise. Il essaya de la repousser mais elle le serrait trop fort.

« Je dois— »

« Non ! Tu ne reviendras jamais ! Je le sais ! _Si tu y vas, tu ne pourrais plus revenir !_ »

Son cœur se brisa et il tenta de trouver les mots pour la rassurer. Il connaissait sa peur de l’abandon. Sa disparition à 14 ans avait laissé une trace indélébile dans son esprit et elle était maintenant terrifiée à l’idée qu’il disparaisse à nouveau. Ses craintes n’étaient pas infondées ; s’il retournait à Asgard, ils ne se reverraient certainement plus jamais.

Elle se retourna vivement vers Stark, ses tresses rousses volant dans son sillage comme une tempête.

« Stark ! Dit quelque chose ! » Celui-ci abordait un visage fermé et sombre, franchement mécontent mais aussi terriblement inquiet. Les bras croisés et les pieds fermement plantés dans le sol, il était prêt à déployer son armure pour le retenir par la force.

« Je m’oppose totalement à ce plan. Si tu veux retrouver ton frangin il va falloir me passer sur le corps. » 

Il pouvait encore sentir les doigts tremblants de Jormungandr le tenir de toutes leurs forces, entendre les supplications de Fenrir pour qu’on le libère en promettant d’être gentil simplement parce la lumière c’était éteinte, voir le box vide de Sleipnir, sentir l’odeur âcre et salée de Helheim où sa fille avait été enfermée, et son cœur hurla.

Avant d’avoir pu y penser, sa Magie se ruait sur Stark comme une dragonne. Il ne souhaitait pas réellement le blesser, simplement l’immobiliser et le faire taire, pour qu’il arrête de parler et de s’opposer, de juger et d’ordonner, de se penser être suffisamment important pour pouvoir décider de l’avenir de ses enfants à sa place.

Mais sa Magie entra en résonnance avec celle logée dans l’Artéfact du mortel, qui essaya de riposter à l’attaque et de se défendre et une grande onde de choc les mit tous à terre.

C’était douloureux mais Loki avait l’habitude de la douleur. Le mortel ne se releva pas tout de suite alors il en profita pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Cassiopée, chargé d’adieux et d’excuses, avant de se téléporter loin de cette maison où il avait connu le bonheur.

.

**Thor**

« Je l’ai trouvé. » annonça Sif avec une cruelle satisfaction alors que la boussole qu’elle tenait se mettait à briller. « Heureusement que le Roi nous a donné cet objet, sinon nous aurions eu à fouiller Midgard toute entier. »

« Qu’est-ce ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. C’est Magique et synchronisé sur la Magie de Loki pour nous permettre de le localiser. »

Contre sa paume, Mjöllnir frémit et il prit le temps de l’écouter. Sa Magie était différente de celle de son frère parce qu’il ne pouvait y avoir accès que par le biais d’un catalyseur. Mjöllnir avait été construite pour lui par les Nains, forgée dans le cœur d’une étoile pour pouvoir supporter sa force. Sa personnalité était en réalité d’avantage celle de sa Magie que celle de l’objet.

D’aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne, il l’avait toujours sentie et entendue, mais ne pouvait pas la toucher comme Loki le faisait. Avoir été séparée d’elle ainsi était comme se faire couper le bras : on sentait encore sa présence fantomatique et la douleur, et on se retrouvait maladroit et handicapé.

Il l’avait toujours senti, mais il percevait celle de Loki depuis toujours également. Elle avait soigné ses blessures et animé les histoires, elle l’avait fait rire et l’avait émerveillé, elle l’avait vengé plus d’une fois et l’avait sauvé plus qu’il ne pourrait compter. Sa Magie était une part de l’entité et Loki, qui pouvait la toucher et la manipuler sans problème, qui l’écoutait lui parler et chanter pour lui, devait avoir une relation encore plus intime.

Qu’Odin ait pu ancrer un traceur dans sa Magie était une _abomination_. C’était un viol l’esprit et du corps, un empoisonnement et un crime infâme. 

Si son Père avait pu faire une chose pareille, que pourrait-il faire d’autre quand il aurait Loki à sa merci ?

 _« Je ne suis pas comme toi, Thor. Ma Magie est une part de moi comme je suis une part du Chaos. Tout est étroitement entremêlé ; Magie, Corps, Esprit, et arracher l’un reviendrait à tuer les autres._ »

« Thor ? Tout va bien ? » s’inquiéta Hogun. Le Prince essaya un sourire, Mjöllnir vibra.

« Allons-y. »

.

Loki avait perdu quelques centièmes de cheveux depuis la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus, mais pas en hargne. Il attaqua dès l’instant où ils arrivèrent dans son champ de vision, alors qu’il tentait visiblement de fuir à travers une forêt.

« Je n’y retournerais jamais, Thor, tu m’entends ? » hurla, promit, jura Loki, la folie dans les yeux. « Jamais ! »

_Autrefois cette folie n’existait pas, mais alors sa petite fille était encore en vie._

« Loki ! »

_Il aurait voulu lui dire qu’il ne voulait pas non plus, qu’il ne devait pas rentrer, qu’il devait être heureux et libre avec ses enfants, qu’il était tellement désolé._

D’un sursaut de Magie une araignée géante se jeta sur Frandal. Le guerrier, apeuré, tomba sur le sol en retenant la puissante mâchoire du monstre seulement avec la lame de son épée.

« Elle est belle n’est-ce pas ? » rit le brun en dansant autour d’eux, évitant les attaques comme s’il connaissait l’avenir. « Elle se nourrit de la peur… Plus tu seras effrayé, plus le Chaos grandira, plus elle sera consistante. »

Sif parvint à lui perforer l’estomac de son épée, mais son image se transforma en un nid de serpents qui plantèrent leurs crocs dans son armure jusqu’à l’atteindre. Elle ravala un hurlement et bondit en arrière en leur coupant la tête.

« Et elle finira même par s’ancrer dans la réalité ! »

Thor savait qu’il devait intervenir, aider ses amis et attaquer Loki. Mais Mjöllnir tout comme lui était réticente, en proie de doutes et quelque part… _Lady Sif et les Trois Guerriers apprenaient que Loki n’était pas aussi faible qu’ils le pensaient_.

Loki ne se battait pas ; il jouait. Il les énervait, leur faisant perdre leur self-control et attaquer sans réfléchir, se moquait d’eux et les vexaient sur leurs capacités de guerriers. Il dansait autour d’eux, toujours sous l’image d’une illusion plus ou moins ancrée, disparaissant pour réapparaitre dans leurs dos. Ils les épuisaient, aussi bien physiquement et mentalement et son rire résonnait encore et encore entre les arbres.

C’était une partie de chasse où les chasseurs étaient devenus les proies.

« Il suffit ! » siffla haineusement la guerrière en sortant la boussole. D’un mouvement colérique elle la jeta sur le sol et brisa l’objet avec son épée.

Sous ses yeux choqués, Thor vit très clairement Loki se figer et pâlir brutalement, comme si on venait de le saigner intégralement. L’Héritier eut toujours juste le temps de le rattraper alors qu’il s’effondrait, à la manière d’une marionnette sans fils, et le sentit trembler de tout son corps, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts en un hurlement muet.

« Sif ! Qu’as-tu fait ?! »

L’ancienne blonde (2) regarda avec satisfaction l’araignée magique disparaitre et son ami se relever.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Le Roi m’a dit que faire ça si Loki utilisait sa Magie. Je crois que ça la restreint. »

Loki tomba à genoux, alors même que les bras de son frère l’entouraient, l’horreur se mélangeant à la douleur inscrite sur son visage. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à parler, hurlant en silence, et Thor n’avait _jamais_ vu son frère avec cette expression de souffrance. Loki était fort et imperturbable, il ne pleurait ni ne criait ni ne suppliait alors qu’on lui cousait les lèvres, alors qu’on lui brisait les doigts, alors qu’on le torturait. Loki ne montrait aucune faiblesse, jamais et certainement pas devant Sif.

« Arrête ça ! »

« Pourquoi ? Il est hors d’état de nuire. »

« Il souffre ! Arrête-ça Sif ! »

« Il n’a que ce qu’il mérite. » La jeune femme renifla et croisa ses bras.

« **C’est un _ordre_.** » gronda Thor, des éclairs dans la voix.

Si elle n’arrêtait pas le dispositif immédiatement, elle en subirait son courroux. Il ne laisserait pas son petit-frère une seule seconde de plus dans l’agonie. Mjöllnir crépita, menaçante et furieuse.

« Je… Je ne sais pas comment faire… » avoua-t-elle avec hésitation, réalisant la colère sous-jacente du Prince qui menaçait de la foudroyer.

En désespoir de cause, il choisit de tourner sa Magie vers le Mage, comme celui-ci le faisait quand il le soignait. Il sentit très clairement le contact entre leurs Magies, et la faiblesse de l’autre qui pouvait à peine réagir. C’était comme si elle était soufflée hors de lui par un trou noir. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il devait faire, alors il _souhaita_.

_« Les sorts n’existent que pour nous faciliter la tâche, et atteindre son objectif du premier coup. Il faut savoir que la Magie ne répond pas aux ordres, mais aux souhaits. Si tu veux soigner, alors tu devras souhaiter que la blessure disparaisse et ta Magie l’exaucera si tu en as la puissance nécessaire. »_

Il souhaita que la douleur cesse et que la Magie de Loki arrête de s’affaiblir. Il sentit sa Magie bruler, Mjöllnir bruler, les éclairs déchirer le ciel et le gorger de puissance pour exhausser son souhait et son frère perdit connaissance.

Le blond passa ses doigts sur sa nuque pour vérifier son pouls, caressant la peau pâle et la pointe de ses cheveux noirs. Il respirait, faiblement mais il respirait, vidé de toute énergie. Il ne savait pas ce qu’avait réellement fait Odin, mais il avait souillé jusque son âme, et Thor avait l’ordre de lui apporter Loki. Son cœur et Mjöllnir se révoltèrent contre cette idée mais s’il revenait les mains vides que ses amis parlaient, alors son Père enverraient d’autres Asgardiens et cette fois-ci son frère en _mourrait_.

Il se redressa en portant le corps trop léger du Second Prince.

« HEIMDALL ! »

.

**Nyma**

Nyma était une enfant d’Yggdrasil ; sans famille et élevée dans l’un des nombreux orphelinats d’Asgard. Elle avait grandi là où il y avait plus de bouches à nourrir que de nourriture, là où l’hiver était meurtrier, là où il fallait se battre pour une bouchée de pain.

Au départ, elle perdait. Alors elle avait observé. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle _gagne_. Et elle n’avait plus jamais perdu, car elle savait maintenant voler les mouvements de ses adversaires pour les utiliser contre eux.

Elle avait été sauvée par une femme dont il manquait un bras mais qui pouvait mettre trois hommes armés à terre en moins de trois secondes. Hildr était une Valkyrie, qui l’arracha à la pauvreté et à la faim et lui apprit à _vivre_ plutôt que survivre. Ce fut les plus belles années de sa vie et plus d’une fois Nyma se demanda pourquoi _elle_ mais Hildr ne lui répondit jamais et emporta ce secret avec elle au Valhalla.

Elle devint une Valkyrie jusqu’à ce qu’elle perde sa jambe et soit forcée de rendre son épée. Les règles d’Asgard étaient claires, même si elle était parvenue à payer un artisan réputé pour une jambe artificielle. Elle devint la nourrice de Second Prince sans vraiment comprendre comment, certainement embauchée parce qu’elle saurait vaincre le moindre agresseur, mais dès l’instant où la peau de l’enfant se colora de bleue, elle décida de le protéger. Comme Hildr l’avait fait avec elle, comme Hildr avait été elle-même sauvée. Elle s’était promit de lui apprendre à devenir suffisamment fort pour affronter la vie, de lui apprendre à être suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas avoir à tacher ses poings de sang.

Elle l’avait élevée en lui apprenant à quoi ressemblait la vie en dehors des murs du Palais. Elle lui avait montré : la poussière, la faim, la peau sur les os et les regards vides, le sang sur les poings et les larmes trop précieuses pour être dépensées. Elle lui avait appris à se rendre compte de sa chance et du privilège qu’il avait d’être le _fils_ du Roi. Elle lui apprit que les monstres n’étaient pas ceux que l’on désignait comme monstres mais ceux qui désignaient.

Aujourd’hui Nyma savait qu’elle ne reverrait jamais les tours dorées du Palais ou les deux lunes d’Asgard, mais cela n’avait aucune importance. Rien ne la reliait à ce Royaume, ni famille ni amis, rien d’autre que cet enfant qu’elle avait décidé de suivre et de protéger.

« Écoutez-moi. » Elle avait observé les mouvements de ses adversaires et savait comment gagner. « Je sais que vous êtes en colère et que vous voulez vous précipiter à Asgard pour sauver le Prince Loki. Mais si vous faites ça, cela ne fera que précipiter et aggraver son châtiment. Si j’ai agréé que Loki de se rende, il ne le fera pas sans combattre. J’ai un plan, mais pour gagner et libérer notre Prince, il va falloir me faire confiance. »

Elle les regarda ; Cassiopée réfugiée contre un Fenrir furieux pour pleurer, l’expression renfrognée de Stark qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu’il s’était réveillé, Jormungandr qui avait retrouvé sa forme animale pour s’enrouler sur lui-même, Sleipnir profondément inquiet.

« Mais tu ne peux pas vraiment t’opposer à Asgard non ? Tu as fait serment. » dit la petite fille en posant ses yeux rougit sur celle qui était sa mère de substitution.

« C’est vrai. » confirma-t-elle. « J’ai fait serment devant Asgard de combattre ses ennemis et j’ai fait serment devant le Roi d’être toujours fidèle à la Famille Royale. Mais j’ai aussi fait serment à la Reine de protéger le Second Prince et à une mère de protéger son enfant. Je ne peux pas me rendre à Asgard pour combattre le Roi Odin aux côtés de Loki, mais rien ne m’empêche de construire un plan qui vous permettra de gagner. Je sais comment sont gérées les défenses du Royaume en cas d’attaque, et j’ai suffisamment observé le Roi au cours des années pour pouvoir prédire ses réactions. Vous combattrez, si tel est votre souhait, et je resterais ici avec Sleipnir pour veiller sur notre maison. »

« Avec Sleipnir ? » répéta le Midgardien. Nyma ne savait pas ce que Loki lui avait raconté, mais ce n’était plus l’heure des secrets.

« Voulez-vous vraiment prendre le risque de voir Sleipnir se retourner contre vous suite à un ordre d’Odin ? » L’ainé ne leur laissa dans le temps d’hésiter, il trotta jusqu’à la femme pour se poster à ses côtés.

« Je resterais ici. »

Les autres s’entre-regardèrent avant d’hocher la tête à son égard.

« Épate-nous Super Nany. »

.

**Localisation : Asgard**

**Loki**

C’est la douleur qui arriva en premier. Le feu dans les veines, brulant à chaque battement de cœur.

Il découvrit que son corps était plus lourd que Mjöllnir, comme s’il avait été piétiné par une horde de Jötnar enragés. Il n’arrivait pas à bouger, ni même à ouvrir les yeux.

Vint ensuite sa Magie. Il la sentait blessée, affaiblie, tremblante, terrifiée. Elle qui auparavant était dispersée dans tout son corps était maintenant recroquevillée derrière son cœur. Quand il tendit virtuellement la main vers elle pour la rassurer, elle gémit et Loki faillit pleurer.

Le son arriva à son tour, étouffé et dispersé. Il pouvait entendre la Magie d’Yggdrasil chanter par-dessus les voix qui parlaient trop fort.

Il finit par réussir à ouvrir les yeux et il tomba dans une mer dorée. Asgard, lui dit son esprit. Il regarda vers le bas pour voir d’épaisses menottes à ses poignets. Il était dans les bras de Thor, dont il pouvait sentir la Magie crépiter à travers sa peau. Son frère fut le premier à remarquer son réveil et il lui sourit, comme s’il ne l’avait pas envoyé à l’échafaudage. Malgré lui, Loki s’apaisa un peu.

« Tu peux tenir debout ? »

Il ne pouvait pas, mais il le fit quand même. Les jambes tremblantes comme un nouveau-né, supportant à peine son propre poids, il se dressa face au Roi d’Asgard.

.

**Localisation : Midgard**

**Tony**

La Magie dans sa poitrine avait le gout de la glace à la noix de coco. Ça crépitait et ça réchauffait, ça brillait avec ses émotions, c’était vivant et incroyable et il n’avait encore jamais ressentit ça. Il savait déjà qu’il ne pourrait pas se passer de cette sensation. Il avait l’impression d’avoir rajeunit de vingt ans.

Tony ne croyait pas au Destin, mais quoi d’autre que le Destin pour l’avoir mis sur la route de Loki ? Parce que quand on a besoin de Magie pour aller sauver les fesses du seul Mage…

Il se concentra sur l’objet qu’il tenait et souhaita le gorger de sa Magie : La Flèche d’Yggdrasil commença à vibrer et il se félicita d’avoir choisi de porter son armure. Il n’avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu’il faisait, mais cela marchait visiblement.

« Maintenant, Stark. » annonça Cassiopée, et il tira à l’aide de l’arc qu’il avait rapidement façonné avec des chutes de vibranium.

Quand le portail s’ouvrit sur le paysage glacé et enneigé de Jötunheim, il rit de tout son cœur. 

* * *

* * *

(1) Nornes : Trois Divinités (Urd le passé, Verdandi le présent et Skuld le futur) tissant le Destin. Elles se rapprochent des Moires de la mythologie grecque ou des Parques de la mythologie romaine.

(2) L’ancienne blonde : Sif était autrefois réputée pour sa magnifique chevelure dorée avant que Loki ne rase ses cheveux sous le venger. Depuis, elle est brune


	8. Odin

** PARTIE 3 **

** Chapitre 3 **

**Localisation : Midgard**

**Fenrir**

Fenrir avait peur du noir parce qu’il avait l’impression d’être de retour dans la grotte. Quand la lumière disparaissait, il pouvait sentir la lourde lame traverser sa mâchoire, les chaines qui se resserraient à chaque fois qu’il bougeait, la faim constante et le hurlement glaçant du vent sur les murs en pierre.

Alors sa Maman veillait toujours à laisser sa Magie illuminer les pièces où il se trouvait.

_Quand il voyait la lumière, Fenrir n’avait plus peur._

Fenrir avait peur d’être seul, surtout pour dormir, car il se réveillait toujours en étant persuadé qu’il était de retour dans la grotte, même avec les lumières.

Alors Cassiopée dormait avec lui et la Magie donnait à ses cheveux détachés la couleur du soleil.

_Quand il voyait Cassiopée, Fenrir n’avait plus peur._

Cassiopée n’avait jamais peur. L’unique fois où il vit la peur dans ses yeux, c’était parce que Loki venait de disparaitre.

Fenrir savait qu’il finirait par revenir, parce qu’il l’avait promis et qu’il était déjà venu le sauver, mais si Loki disparaissait alors Cassiopée serait brisée et ses cheveux n’auraient plus jamais la couleur du soleil.

Quand il bondit à travers le portail, Fenrir se concentra sur ses cheveux pour oublier qu’il se dirigeait vers l’homme qui pouvait le renvoyer dans la grotte. 

.

**Thea**

Cela faisait prêt de 10 années que Thea travaillait au Palais. Originaire de Álfheim, elle avait été vendue enfant à un marchant d’esclave et achetée par Asgard. La jeune femme était appréciée pour son silence et sa capacité à garder les secrets : rares étaient les servantes qui ne colportaient pas les ragots.

Aujourd’hui avait lieu le procès du Second Prince, accusé de trahison envers la couronne, désertion et de complot contre Asgard.

_Le seul Prince à avoir jamais écouté les demandes des servantes, à les aider, qui ne leur réclamait jamais rien et ne les touchait jamais._

Elle le regarda depuis l’ombre faire face au Roi, alors même que ses jambes tremblaient et qu’il semblait à deux doigts de perdre connaissance, gardant la tête haute et le regard défiant. C’était un Prince.

Le Roi Odin était renfermé et glacial. Thea ne l’aimait pas. Il était brutal et se considérait comme un Dieu, l’unique personne à tout savoir et à avoir toujours raison. Pour lui, les serviteurs et tout ce qui lui étaient inférieurs n’étaient pas plus importants que des animaux. Nombres servantes portaient la marque de ses doigts sur leur corps.

« A cet instant commence le procès de— » dit le Roi en se levant de son trône. 

L’arrivée fracassante d’une créature humanoïde rouge et dorée qui vola à travers le vitrail pourrait être attribué au Prince, mais le choc sur son visage était sincère. La créature dont le cœur brillait d’une éclatante lumière bleue se posa juste devant le deuxième fils d’Odin. De la Magie. La partie qui correspondait à la tête se releva pour présenter un visage vieillit mais charmant, qui souriait comme s’il ne venait pas d’interrompre un procès dispensé par le Père de Toute Chose.

« Désolé Dumbledore, mais je vais pas pouvoir te laisser continuer cette farce plus longtemps. » susurra effrontément l’arrivant.

Dans ses mains il tenait une flèche et un arc et quand il visa le Roi, encore trop choqué pour réagir, son cœur s’illumina comme une étoile et sa Magie rit. Les gardes se précipitèrent vers lui et le Roi au moment où la flèche filait mais – malheureusement ? heureusement ? – elle se planta sur le trône juste derrière le Père de Toute Chose sans l’érafler. Thea entendit le rire de quelques servantes, qui se moquaient de la précision de l’attaquant, mais elle ne les écouta pas. Elle écoutait Yggdrasil. Et la Magie de l’Arbre Monde bourdonnait, se concentrant en un point particulier au niveau de la flèche, superposait deux Royaumes l’espace d’une brèche.

Elle remarqua en même temps que le Premier Prince le minuscule enfant blanc qui se faufilait entre les jambes, et qui vint s’enrouler autour de celles du Mage. Mille sentiments passèrent sur le visage de Loki, qui abandonna toute attitude de Prince pour se laisser tomber sur le sol et prendre l’enfant dans ses bras, tordant ses poignets menottés.

Thea avait déjà vu ce genre d’étreinte. C’était celle d’un parent qui n’avait pas vu son enfant après de terribles évènements. C’était une étreinte désespérée et soulagée, euphorique et remplie d’amour.

Cet enfant était l’un des supposés _Monstres_ qu’avaient engendré Loki.

_L’un de ceux qui faisaient rire le Prince de tout son cœur._

« LOKI ! » rugit le Roi, mais le portail s’ouvrit. Une gigantesque masse noire jaillit en bondissant sur Odin.

« Non ! » s’affola le Second Prince, panique et terreur pures sur le visage.

Le Roi eut tout juste le temps de contrer les puissants crocs avec Gungnir, puis utilisa sa Magie pour repousser le loup géant qui s’écrasa avec un glapissement de douleur contre un pilier. Sa fourrure captait toutes les ombres et ses yeux avaient le vert du poison.

La servante vit une jeune fille aux pieds nu se précipiter vers lui et Thea eu peur pour elle avant de comprendre qu’ils étaient du même côté. Elle portait une coiffure différente et n’avait plus sa tenue sombre de servante, mais l’Alfe avait déjà vu ses cheveux roux : c’étaient ceux de la petite qui se battait avec quiconque disant du mal de Loki parmi les domestiques. 

Le fils de Loki se releva et la Reine se précipita sans paraitre savoir de quel côté se placer. Le Prince Thor appela la foudre avec Mjöllnir mais resta à droite de Loki tandis qu’Odin pointait Gungnir sur Loki. Quand des Jötnar sortirent du portail, les guerriers Ases se précipitaient vers le Loup.

C’était le Chaos.

Jötnar et Ases s’affrontaient, armes de glace contre armes de fer, les crocs et les griffes de Fenrir sur leurs armures, Thor qui n’attaquait personne, Odin au sommet de la fureur, Loki terrifié à l’idée que l’un de ses enfants soit blessé.

« J’aurais dû vous tuer il y a longtemps ! » cracha le Roi.

Le Dieu de la Guerre brandit Gungnir et sa Magie traversa la pièce, droit sur Loki et son fils. Thor contra le sort avec Mjöllnir une première fois et le Second Prince repoussa son enfant hors du trajet, levant la main devant lui pour créer un bouclier mais sa Magie était trop faible et gémit. Mais le Roi continua d’attaquer, l’approchant au fur et à mesure, Thor se dressant entre son frère et son père et Loki cherchant à protéger son enfant avec son propre corps.

Le sort finit par frapper l’enfant de plein fouet et Loki hurla.

.

**Loki**

Il y avait du sang, Jormungandr qui pleurait en se tenant le ventre, et du sang sur le sol, et un hurlement et tout en lui qui se retournait et se tordait et paniquait.

Il ne vit pas Thor envoyer ses éclairs sur Odin, juste le rouge.

Il ne vit pas les lances lacérer la fourrure de Fenrir, juste le rouge.

Il ne vit pas Cassiopée poser un poignard sur le coup de Frigga pour l’empêcher d’intervenir, juste le rouge.

Il ne vit pas les Jötnar l’entourer pour qu’aucune épée ne l’atteigne, juste le rouge.

Il ne vit pas Stark et Heimdall se faire face, juste le rouge.

Son fils, son bébé, son trésor était blessé.

Il avait repris une forme serpentine, mais minuscule comme s’il voulait disparaitre, ses écailles émeraudes tachées de rouge. Il tremblait et sifflait de douleur, suppliait Yggdrasil de le renvoyer dans son océan où il n’y avait ni douleur, ni bruit, ni lumière, où tout était calme et silencieux, où il pouvait dormir et rêver.

Quelque chose à l’intérieur de lui se _brisa_.

La partie de lui encore lucide se noya dans la folie.

Il découvrit à quel point sa Magie était liée à sa vie quand il la força à quitter sa cachette et que son cœur s’arrêta. Affaiblit comme elle l’était, sa puissance propre ne suffirait pas, alors il puisa dans Yggdrasil lui-même, dans chaque étoile et chaque lune à sa portée. Il arracha la Magie de l’Univers, se plongea si profondément dans le Chaos qui se perdit dans ses couleurs et concentra toute sa haine en une seule cible. De l’extérieur s’était beau, car des nuées de milles couleurs traversaient l’espace en longs filaments pour venir le nourrir mais Loki ne voyait rien de tout cela.

L’enveloppe de la Guerre ploya face au Chaos. Odin hurla et combattit, frappant de Gungnir et de sa propre Magie, et Loki sentit son corps craqueler comme un vase fêlé face au trop plein d’énergie qu’il contenait.

Le Ragnarök changea de forme. 

C’était plus douloureux que de sentir ses lèvres être cousues, plus douloureux que le poison de Jormungandr, plus douloureux que de se faire arracher sa Magie, mais il continua.

_Plus jamais Odin ne blesserait ses enfants, ils n’auraient plus jamais à craindre d’être de nouveau enfermés, ils seraient libres de toutes menaces, MEME SI LOKI DEVAIT SE DETRUIRE LUI-MEME POUR CELA._

« Loki ! » cria son frère ou Stark, ou sa mère, il ne savait pas, la voix était perdue au milieu des hurlements, de la douleur et de la Magie qui déchirait le Chaos.

« Maman ! » l’appela Hel par-dessus la déferlante de Magie. Les menottes tombèrent sur le sol quand ses poignets se brisèrent comme de la porcelaine. « Maman, arrête ! Tu vas mourir ! » Il tomba à terre quand l’une de ses jambes se brisa à son tour mais il continua de déverser son châtiment sur Odin.

Il se moquait de mourir, tant que le monstre qui blessait ses enfants mourrait également. Il sentit à peine la main armée de Stark se poser sur son épaule, tressaillir face à la puissance qui tourbillonnait, mais ne pas le lâcher. Le contact détourna une partie de l’énergie qui alla se loger dans le Réacteur Arc, et empêcha très certainement Loki de mourir d’un empoisonnement à la Magie. Et cela le fit hurler intérieurement parce qu’il avait besoin de cette énergie pour le _détruire, détruire, détruire._

« Maman ! » La Reine d’Helheim se précipita vers sa mère mais ne se risqua pas à la toucher. « Arrête maintenant ! Son âme n’est plus là ! Odin est mort ! » Les mots percèrent la brume et la douleur dans son esprit, sa vision rouge et son cœur agonisant. Odin était enfin mort ? Quelque chose de clame s’installa dans sa poitrine et fit diminuer la haine. « Jormungandr est encore en vie. II est vivant, Maman. »

Petit à petit la pression diminua avec la rage et la Magie retourna dans son habitat naturel. Le silence tomba comme une averse. Plus personne ne bougeait.

Stark s’effondra ce qui attira le regard affolé de Loki, mais le Mage se rassura en entendant son cœur battre. Jormungandr ne bougeait pratiquement plus : ses écailles se soulevaient à peine, mais il vivait. Le soulagement amena les larmes, et le Second Prince se traina à côté de son bébé pour le caresser gentiment avec ses bras, n’accordant qu’un rapide regard à ses poignets brisés.

« Shhhh… Tout va bien mon ange. Maman est là. Je vais te soigner. »

Il avait l’impression qu’il allait s’évanouir d’un instant à l’autre. Tout son corps gémissait, son cœur battait dans ses oreilles et il avait de plus en plus sommeil.

Fenrir vint se coller à lui, réchauffant son corps qui refroidissait de minutes en minutes et Cassiopée se réfugia contre lui sans attendre, se blottissant le plus possible. Pour soigner Jormungandr il avait besoin de Magie, mais celle-ci était profondément mécontente d’être sollicité alors qu’elle avait juste envie de dormir quelques jours pour se régénérer. Elle se cambra, rebelle et révoltée, mais elle guérit tout de même son fils parce que Loki _ne lui laissa pas le choix_.

« Tu as besoin aussi, Fen’ ? »

« _Non Maman. Tout va bien, ce n’est rien d’autre que des égratignures. Tu peux te reposer maintenant._ » Alors Loki se laissa aller à la fatigue, ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur sa fourrure.

Il sombra dans le calme.

.

**Thor**

Les Ases ne perdirent pas une seconde pour pointer leurs armes sur Loki et sa famille.

« Il suffit ! »

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui mais il prit le temps d’observer la pièce. Des corps tachaient le sol de rouge, des gémissements remplissaient leurs oreilles, Loki à moitié démembré qui serrait son fils dans ses bras de toutes ses forces même dans son sommeil, les Jötnar.

Il regarda le visage couvert de larmes de sa mère, assise à côté du corps carbonisé de son mari.

Il était Roi maintenant.

« En tant que Roi d’Asgard, je déclare que Loki et sa famille ne sont plus une menace ou des ennemis. Il est exempté de ses crimes. » L’orage gronda dehors, ajoutant de la puissance à ses propos. « Quant à vous… »

Il se tourna vers le Jötnar regroupés dans un coin de la salle, attentifs à la moindre attaque à leur égard, mais non hostiles. Un éclat roux plus tard, la petite fille qui suivait Loki se redressait entre eux et le nouveau Roi. Maintenant qu’il voyait de nouveau son visage, il pouvait se souvenir d’elle.

« Votre Majesté. » Elle s’inclina comme le réclamait la procédure, mais Thor reconnu dans l’inclinaison de son cou la marque des domestiques.

« Qui es-tu ? » Il était curieux de savoir quel genre d’amis avait Loki.

« Je m’appelle Cassiopée, fille de Fen, ancienne servante au Palais d’Asgard et amie du Prince Loki. Avant que vous ne condamniez les Jötnar pour leur présence ici, je serais ravie de vous raconter toute l’histoire, votre Altesse. » 

« Alors parle. » répondit Thor en s’asseyant sur le trône.

« Quand le Prince Loki fut emmené à Asgard, nous avions besoin de renfort pour attaquer le Royaume et le libérer. Juste un Loup, un mortel et deux enfants n’auraient pas suffi. Nous nous sommes donc rendus à Jötunheim, pour la seconde fois. »

« Pourquoi ne pas s’être rendu à Vanaheim ? »

« En cas de défaite. Les Vanes auraient été ravis de nous aider à destituer Odin, mais si nous avions perdu alors leur Royaume aurait été accusé de trahison et de rébellion envers Asgard. Il y aurait eu une nouvelle guerre. Jötunheim était déjà un ennemi des Ases. Alors nous avons passé un contrat avec eux en échange de leur aide. »

« Un contrat ? Sous quelles conditions ? » Il doutait de plus en plus de la réputation stupide des Jötnar. Ils paraissaient à mille lieux de leur description dans les livres.

_Son petit-frère, si intelligent et puissant._

Cassiopée jeta un coup d’œil à Loki, mais celui-ci dormait. Elle regarda les Jötnar et l’un d’eux s’approcha pour poser sa grande main sur son épaule. Elle était minuscule à côté. Thor nota avec intérêt qu’elle n’était pas brulée par le froid.

« Votre Majesté. » Le Jötunn inclina la tête, mais avec l’attitude d’un Prince envers le Roi d’un autre Royaume. « Je suis Byleistr Laufeyson, fils du Roi Laufey. Il a été demandé à Fenrir Lokison d’aider une saison aux champs, à Cassiopée fille de Fen d’apprendre la culture Jötnar et d’enseigner la culture Ase, à Jormungandr Lokison de pénétrer la Mer Gelée pour libérer la Prêtresse qui y est pigée et au Midgardien Stark de nous parler de son Royaume et de sa technologie. » 

Les Ases s’agitèrent, mécontents. Ses connaissances les rendraient puissants.

« SILENCE ! » tonna Thor. « Je me rend compte par votre présence aux côtés de mon frère, et par cette conversation que vous n’êtes pas comme je vous imaginais. Je pense qu’il est temps de revoir les relations entre Asgard et Jötunheim, si votre Roi y est favorable. »

Maintenant qu’il était Roi, il comprenait pourquoi Loki ne le pensait pas prêt. S’il n’avait pas eu une révélation sur son statut par l’éloignement forcé de Mjöllnir, il n’aurait certainement pas réagi de la même manière. Nul doute qu’il aurait agi comme Odin et condamné avant de comprendre.

« Sa Majesté fait partit de la famille du Prince Loki et nous avons promis à lui et sa famille la bienvenue à Jötunheim s’ils souhaitaient observer et apprendre. »

Thor hocha la tête pour marquer son accord. Il se tourna vers sa mère, mais Frigga pleurait en tenant le corps carbonisé d’Odin. Debout à côté d’eux, Heimdall était aussi imperturbable que d’habitude.

« Nous allons maintenant retourner chez nous. » Il récupéra la flèche que lui tenait Cassiopée. « Je compte sur vous pour veiller sur _notre frère_ , Roi Thor. » sourit le Jötunn de ses dents pointues.

Quand il comprit que Loki était le Prince, non pas d’un Royaume et mais de deux, il eut envie de rire.

.

**Epilogue**

**Localisation : Midgard**

**Deux mois plus tard**

**Jormungandr**

Jormungandr observait dans l’ombre. Nyma disait qu’observer apportait le pouvoir et Maman que l’ombre était la meilleure des protections.

Depuis sa blessure, il était resté sous forme animale, mais sa taille ne dépassait pas un bras adulte. Il aimait se réfugier sous les meubles comme le canapé, alors Nyma veillait toujours à ce qu’il n’y ait pas de poussière. Il ne se sentait en sécurité que dans l’obscurité, où il n’y avait ni douleur ni agitation. Au début il était resté avec Maman tout le temps, mais sa Magie était trop _chaotique_. Elle lui faisait mal à la tête.

Alors il se cachait dans l’ombre et observait. Sans surprise, c’était Nyma qui trouvait ses cachettes le plus rapidement. Elle savait toujours où il était. Maman était la deuxième personne mais il utilisait sa Magie pour le localiser : il la sentait chatouiller ses écailles jusqu’à le faire rire.

Étonnamment le Midgardien parvenait toujours à sentir quand il était là. Jormungandr l’aimait bien ; il était maladroit et rigolo. Il faisait beaucoup de bruit par contre et ne semblait jamais s’arrêter de parler. Quand il venait, il apportait toujours plein de cadeaux : des livres pour Maman, du matériel de sport pour Fenrir, du chocolat pour Sleipnir, des vêtements pour Cassiopée, des paquets secrets pour Nyma et des fruits pour lui. Il racontait toujours plein d’histoires et quand Jor’ voulait le silence et le calme parce qu’il avait l’impression de _suffoquer hors de l’eau_ , il le laissait grandir pour s’enrouler sur ses épaules et poser sa tête à côté du cœur de sa Magie. Dans ces moments-là Stark ne parlait plus et restait à travailler sur sa tablette toute l’après-midi. Maman lui apportait un café et ils discutaient à voix basse.

C’était amusant de le voir discuter avec Maman, parce qu’ils se taquinaient et s’insultaient mutuellement mais Jor’ pouvait voir qu’ils s’aimaient bien. Beaucoup même. Fenrir disait que Maman mettait exprès du parfum quand Stark venait.

Sa petite-sœur Hel était venue leur rendre visite le mois dernier. Elle était étrange. Elle était comme l’océan : calme et agitée à la fois, elle pouvait être de bonne humeur puis en colère un clignement de paupière après. Maman disait que c’était à cause de Helheim, le Royaume des Morts. Elle lui faisait penser à Octo, le Poulpe Géant qui venait lui rendre visite de temps en temps. Il était gentil avec lui mais très méchant avec les autres, parce qu’il détestait tout le monde, sauf lui. Hel détestait tout le monde sauf sa famille.

« Jormungandr ? » l’appela Cassiopée en entrant dans le salon. Jormungandr avait décidé qu’aujourd’hui il se réchaufferait au soleil sur la montagne de coussins que lui avait ramené Stark. « Fen’ et moi allons en ville, tu veux quelque chose ? »

Cassiopée était gentille. Fenrir aimait beaucoup sa manière de rire et quand elle s’enflammait. Elle n’était pas la personne la plus intelligente qu’il connaisse – C’était Maman. Ou Octo ? Octo était très intelligent. – mais elle faisait de son mieux pour apprendre. Elle posait beaucoup de question, surtout à Stark, ce qui était amusant parce que Stark répondait au début puis ils finissaient par se disputer. Cassiopée et Stark se disputaient beaucoup mais Jormungandr les avait surpris un jour à comploter à propos d’une armure alors il savait qu’ils s’aimaient bien en réalité.

« _Non_. » répondit-il par télépathie.

Il n’aimait pas parler. C’était épuisant et ça faisait trop de bruit. Maman disait que c’était important, alors il faisait des efforts, mais il n’aimait pas ça. On n’avait pas besoin de parler dans l’Océan, les ondes suffisaient amplement. Mais ceux qui vivaient hors de l’eau n’entendaient pas les ondes.

« Même pas des fraises ? » Jormungandr adorait les fraises. Plus encore dans les crevettes (2).

« _Fraises_. _D’accord_. »

Cassiopée rit – elle riait comme le soleil – et caressa rapidement ses écailles sans de partir.

Quand il sentit à travers les vibrations du sol la démarche de Maman, fluide et conquérante, il quitta son nid de coussin pour venir s’enrouler autour de son cou.

Sa Maman sourit, le caressa de ses doigts bandés, et sa Magie le réchauffa plus encore que le soleil. Derrière lui arrivait Stark, qui marchait comme s’il était toujours pressé.

.

**Loki**

« J’ai eu une idée pour que Fury nous lâche des bottes. Que dirais-tu de devenir le protecteur de Midgard ? » annonça Stark.

Cette idée était tellement stupide qu’il se demanda s’il devait rire. Lui ? Protecteur ? Il était le Dieu du Chaos, par Yggdrasil !

« Ne me confondez pas avec Thor. »

« Donc si un autre Royaume attaque Midgard, là où se trouve ta maison et habite ta famille, tu ne réagiras pas ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! » siffla-t-il.

« Et si un grand méchant attaque, disons, New York, et que je décide d’y aller pour aller sauver la ville— »

« Ce serait inconscient ! »

« Autant que de faire face à Odin. » contra le mortel, fier de lui.

L’horreur qu’il avait ressenti en le voyant débarquer en plein procès remonta dans sa gorge, acide. Il se souvenait très bien de la manière qu’avait eu son cœur de s’emballer, et au milieu du choc et de la panique, de la joie malsaine de voir Stark, un _mortel_ , affronter Odin, le Père de Toute Chose, pour _lui_.

Quand il glissa une main sur sa taille, l’autre allant chatouiller les écailles de Jormungandr, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, il soupira de défaite.

« Très bien, Stark. Je serais le protecteur de Midgard contre les autres Royaumes. Mais ne commencez pas à me demander d’aller sauver tout le monde ! » Quand le Midgardien rit de bon cœur, il sentit le sien se réchauffer et ne put s’empêcher de sourire aussi.

Mais leur conversation se fit interrompre par la sonnerie du téléphone du milliardaire, qui s’excusa du regard avant de répondre.

« Hello, Pepper. »

« Tony. L’Agent Coulson voudrait te parler. Je pensais que tu serais chez toi, où es-tu ? »

Il ne connaissait Virginia Potts que de ce que Stark lui avait raconté. Meilleure amie et sauveuse, déterminée, intelligente et courageuse. Si l’humain ne le regardait pas de cette manière, il aurait pu être jaloux.

« J’arrive. » soupira-t-il. Il lui accorda un sourire suspect avant de continuer. « Prépare le Whisky, je serais là dans quelques minutes. »

Il raccrocha sans attendre et s’empressa de dérouler Jormungandr de son cou pour le déposer dans son lit de coussin.

« Désolé, Jor’, mais Maman et moi ont doit aller régler quelques affaires. »

« Que signifie tout ceci ? »

« Coulson égal SHIELD. Autant en profiter pour leur annoncer ta nouvelle résolution. » Il sourit effrontément. « Et rencontrer Pepper. »

Sa première réaction était de bouder, mais son sang royal ne lui permettait pas. Stark dût lire dans ses pensées car il lui adressa un regard moqueur avant de lui tendre la main. Quand Loki y glissa la sienne, il prit une seconde pour admirer la bague en vibranium argenté qui ornait l’un de ses doigts, puis les téléporta.

Ils arrivèrent directement dans le salon où une femme aux talons hauts, impeccablement habillée, et aux cheveux roux attachés en chignon sursauta, reversant son verre. Virginia Pepper Potts.

« _Bordel de merde_ ! Tony ! »

« Quoi ?! » s’offusque celui-ci comme s’il n’avait aucun lien avec leur arrivée impromptue dans le salon et avec la peur de sa vie. Quand la femme le fusilla du regard, il s’empressa de s’excuser. « Désolé, Pep. »

La femme tourna enfin son regard sur lui, mais resta discrète dans son observation. Quand elle remarqua leur proximité son regard changea un peu.

« Pepper, voici Loki. Loki, voici Pepper. » les présenta le milliardaire.

« Virginia Potts, enchantée. » se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main. Il l’observa une seconde de trop avant de se pencher pour l’embrasser.

La femme rougit aussitôt et Stark s’étrangla.

« Loki ! » Surpris, il se redressa. « On ne fait pas ça ici ! Sauf si… » Il écarquilla les yeux et les regarda à tour de rôle. « Tu la dragues ? Devant _moi_ ?! » Loki n’avait nullement l’envie de séduire l’ancienne _quelque chose_ de Stark, c’était simplement la façon de saluer les Dames à Asgard, mais il avait une expression tellement offusquée que s’en était drôle.

« Laisse, Tony, ça fait du bien de voir un peu de gentlemen en ce monde. Mais je l’imaginais moins jeune et plus féminin. » Elle accorda un regard noir à son patron. « J’espère pour toi qu’il est majeur. »

« J’ai presque 3000 ans, alors _oui_ , je suis majeur. » s’agaça Loki en croisant les bras. Elle le regardait comme un _enfant_. Vu son regard, Dame Potts ne le cru pas mais Stark ne lui laissa pas le temps d’argumenter ses pensées.

« Très bien ! Allons voir Coulson. »

Il lui poussa tous les deux vers l’Agent qui attendait patiemment dans un coin de la pièce, une main en bas du dos de chacun. Ce n’était pas un geste conscient mais Loki, jaloux, se déplaça tout de même pour se glisser entre les deux. Il prit la main de Stark qui trainait sur le tailleur et la déposa sur son propre dos. Le Mage refusa de réagir quand il se fit épingler par deux regards amusés.

L’Agent Coulson ressemblait à James Bond mais en plus vieux et avec moins de cheveux – merci Cassiopée pour sa nouvelle passion cinématographique.

« Monsieur Stark. »

« Agent Coulson. Je vous présente Loki d’Asgard. »

« D’Asgard ? Comme le Prince Thor d’Asgard ? »

Stark lui avait montré les enregistrements des caméras de surveillances que JARVIS avait trouvé. Clamer être Prince et réclamer Mjöllnir dès son arrivée sur Midgard ressemblait bien à son frère. Lui aurait plutôt cherché à se fondre dans la masse, ne pas se faire repérer et à préparer un plan pour reprendre ce qui lui appartenait.

« Mon frère est maintenant Roi. Je ne pense pas qu’il aura la possibilité de vous rendre visite dans les années qui viennent. » Quelques heures en tant que Roi lui avait suffi à avoir une migraine face à tout le travail à faire. Thor serait bien occupé.

« Saluez-le pour moi si vous le voyez alors. Où pourrons-nous vous trouver ? »

« Je ne vois aucune circonstance où vous aurez besoin de me trouver. »

Stark lui avait expliqué ce que ferait Fury s’il le capturait. Un extra-terrestre ? Il serait enfermé et deviendrait un cobaye. L’idée qu’ils puissent tripoter ses organes après sa mort – sachant qu’il ne pouvait pas mourir et finirait par revenir, une source d’émerveillement morbide supplémentaire pour les scientifiques – l’horrifiait plus que le souvenir de ses précédentes tortures.

« Par simple précaution. »

« Alors vous me trouverez chez Stark, à essayer de ne pas me laisser convaincre d’aller sauver Midgard. » Le génie ricana, visualisant certainement la scène.

« J’ai quelques _arguments_ intéressants. » L’allusion sexuelle ne lui échappa pas et il lui accorda un regard faussement mécontent pendant que quelque chose se réchauffait dans son ventre.

« Je compte sur vous. » termina Coulson.

« Vous pouvez. Il semblerait que j’ai promis d’être le Protecteur de cette planète contre les menaces extérieurs. J’espère que j’aurais votre coopération. »

« Ce serait un immense honneur, Prince. Laissez-moi juste quelques heures pour en parler au Directeur et traiter avec le Conseil. »

L’Agent s’excusa et prit congé. Dame Potts ne perdit pas une seconde pour se tourner vers eux.

« Ça fait combien de temps vous deux ? » Loki pouvait sentir la chaleur de la main posée au-dessus de ses reins à travers sa chemise, remontant jusqu’à son cœur. Stark s’appuya un peu contre lui, souriant à la CEO.

« Environ 2 mois. »

« Je suppose que c’est pour cette personne que tu gardais des secrets ? » Elle s’assit sur le canapé, son verre d’alcool en main et Loki admira un instant sa prestance.

Ils s’assirent à leur tour, après que l’homme leur ait servit un verre.

« Alors, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? D’après ce que je viens de voir, vous n’êtes pas d’ici, Prince ? »

« Vous pouvez m’appeler Loki. Je recherchais ma famille et j’avais besoin de l’aide de Stark. Il a gentiment accepté de m’aider et m’a sauvé la vie alors qu’un Roi essayait d’attenter à la mienne. Notre relation à évolué après ça. »

« Ta famille ? »

« Mes enfants plus précisément. Je viens d’un autre… d’une autre « planète » et je suis capable de manipuler la Magie. Quand j’ai révélé avoir plus de 3000 ans, c’était la vérité. »

La femme resta silencieuse un long moment après avoir siffler son verre d’une traite.

« D’accord. »

« D’accord ? » s’exclama Stark.

« Je te fais confiance. Si tu veux sortir avec un extraterrestre de 3000 ans, très bien. Temps que tu ne loupes par une réunion à cause de lui. » prévint-elle avec un regard menaçant.

« Promis ! »

« N’aillez crainte, Dame Potts, je veille à ce que Stark accomplisse ses devoirs. »

« Ce serait un soulagement. »

Le génie fit un bruit outré de la gorge, mais ne protesta pas, sentant sa défaite rapide. Loki et Pepper échangèrent un sourire de satisfaction, et le Mage apprécia leur complicité. Ils s’entendraient bien.

Mais plus il l’observait, plus il se demandait ce que Stark aimait chez lui. Il n’était pas une femme, il n’était pas grand, il n’était pas roux, il était sentimental et même parfois aveugle aux sentiments des autres.

Son compagnon dût sentir son trouble, car il lui prit la main après le départ de Pepper et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Je vois bien que tu es perturbé. »

Loki hésita, mais choisit la carte de la sincérité.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t’intéresses à moi. Par rapport à Dame Potts, je suis… »

« Loki. » 

Il le regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux, ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, un feu dans ses iris. Quand il réalisa qu’il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu’on l’avait regardé ainsi, des larmes s’amassèrent dans sa gorge.

« J’aime ton rire. »

Loki chassa les battements de cœur qui résonnait dans ses oreilles pour être sûr ne pas manquer un mot. Contre son torse, il pouvait sentir la Magie du mortel chanter.

« J’aime les mille nuances de vert dans tes yeux qui s’éclairent de Magie en fonction de tes sentiments. J’aime l’amour inconditionnel que tu portes à tes enfants, le fait que tu verses ton sang sans hésiter pour créer une barrière qui permettra à Sleipnir de courir à travers la plaine, les parties de « qui trouvera l’autre en premier » dans la forêt avec Fenrir, la manière discrète et attentionnée que tu as de faire en sorte que le nid de Jor’ soit le plus douillet possible, le fait que tu prennes toujours le temps de répondre aux questions de Cassiopée même si c’est la trentième en une heure. »

Il pleurait presque maintenant, tant son sourire était doux et ses mots étaient tendres. Si c’était cela l’amour de Tony Stark, alors il ne voulait jamais s’en séparer.

« J’aime le rougissement de tes oreilles quand Nyma te dispute et le plissement de ton nez quand tu n’aimes pas un aliment. J’aime ta façon de croiser les bras quand tu es vexé, quand j’utilise un énième surnom et que tu lèves les yeux au ciel. »

C’est Loki qui l’embrassa, goutant le fer et la noix de coco, l’amour sur ses lèvres et dans chacun de ses mots. Personne ne l’avait jamais aimé ainsi. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi.

Stark glissa sa main dans la sienne pour venir la poser sur son Réacteur, sur l’objet qui le maintenait en vie. C’était la plus grande preuve de confiance qu’il n’avait jamais vue.

« Je ne te demande pas de m’aimer de la même manière que moi, Loki. Mais ne doute jamais, _jamais_ , de mes sentiments. Je n’affronterais pas un Dieu cruel et surpuissant en face à face pour n’importe qui. Pas même pour Pepper. »

Comment un cœur si petit pouvait-il aimer autant ? C’était fou, c’était enivrant, c’était flamboyant.

Et le jour où Stark rejoindrait le Valhalla marquerait le jour du Ragnarök.

Quand ils rentèrent à la maison et que sa famille les accueillit, Loki sut qu’il n’y aurait plus jamais d’inquiétude, de douleur, de haine ou de folie.

Parce qu’il était heureux maintenant.

* * *

* * *

(1) Alfe : Elfe lumineux vivant à Álfheim. Ils sont souvent des esprits de l’air, de taille moindre que celle de l’homme et dotés de pouvoirs magiques.

(2) Plus encore que les crevettes : Il s’agit des crevette Rimicaris Exoculata, qui vivent jusqu’à 2000 mètres de fond (pas aussi profond que Jormungandr mais je n’ai rien trouvé de mieux que nous ayons découvert).


End file.
